Juegos de Seducción
by vivere'dum.spirans
Summary: Misterioso, esa clase de hombres que te atraía de una manera enloquecedora y que solo su mirada dice: Peligro. Edward, un inglés misterioso y seductor llegará a transformar la vida de Bella. Llevándola por un juego de seducción y tentaciones, Isabella irá perdiéndose en los demonios de Edward. ¿Cuál será el límite de Bella?.
1. El comienzo de la tentación

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Mi primera historia, espero que les guste. Si les agradó dejen un review.

El Comienzo de la Tentación.

El sonido de la lluvia embargaba mi habitación. Era un día de enero y la lluvia no había cesado desde la madrugada. Amaba la lluvia, me recordaba ese día, me recordaba a él. Me escabullí de la cama y salí al balcón, el aire húmedo y pequeñas gotas chocaron contras mis piernas desnudas pero no me importó. Observé la calle y a los transeúntes caminar debajo de ella, escondiéndose bajos sus paraguas de diversos colores. Todos corriendo de un lado al otro, deteniéndose en algún semáforo y siguiendo su camino. Ninguno se detuvo a contemplarla, a escuchar su sonido. Ninguno se quitó el paragua y se puso bajo ella sintiendo la liberadora sensación de aquellas gotas en el rostro. Y sin embargo ella seguía cayendo, incesante, cada vez con más fuerza casi intentando imponerse ante el hombre. La amaba. Amaba el húmedo y frío aire que traía consigo. Podía sentir la piel de gallina pero no me importó, me acerqué lo más que pude al balcón y saqué mi cabeza mirando al cielo y simplemente la sentí. Sentía como mojaba mi rostro y levemente mi cabello, como las gotas corría hacia abajo hasta llegar debajo de mi camiseta. Abrí mi boca y saqué mi lengua mientras se mojaba y me sentí como una niña nuevamente. Una niña pequeña, sin preocupaciones, sin dolor ni sufrimiento sino feliz, muy feliz. Una niña pequeña que jugaba en un columpio mientras sus padres la observaban y le sonreían. Cuando todo era feliz, cuando todo era perfecto y nada se desmoronaba. Y por un segundo sentí esa misma felicidad del recuerdo. Volví a ser feliz. Y luego volví a ser una chica de diecinueve años, esa chica enamorada de su primer amor. Esa chica que besó a su novio bajo la lluvia un mismo veintitrés de enero hace años atrás, el mismo día de lluvia que él no volvió, el mismo día que él murió. Y el segundo de felicidad se convirtió en un segundo de agonía y sufrimiento y la lluvia que tanto amaba me pareció maldita. Y volví a llorar igual que ese veintitrés de enero hace tres años atrás y volvió el dolor, ese dolor que nunca desapareció luego de su partida. Y las gotas se confundieron con las lágrimas pero no me alejé de la lluvia solo me quedé allí en blanco mientras las lágrimas caían y el dolor oprimió mi pecho.

- Sabía que pasaría esto- murmuró Eric mientras se acercaba a mí. No dije nada, no sabía que decir. Tampoco lo miré porque sabía que estaría pensando, simplemente me dejé llevar por sus brazos hacia el sillón. – Bella – susurró. No me había dado cuenta que mis dientes comenzaron a castañear y estaba empapada mi camiseta y mi ropa interior. – Estás mojada- me dijo cuando por fin lo miré. Y quise reírme pero sentía tanto dolor que simplemente volví a llorar. Y la sala quedó en silencio excepto por el sonido de la lluvia. Eric me desvistió ahí mismo y me cubrió con una manta mientras desaparecía sin embargo no me importó porque yo no estaba aquí sino que en mi recuerdo de un veintitrés de enero.

Llegué tarde nuevamente a la clase de medicina general. El profesor simplemente me echó una mirada y continuó, no tenía nada que decir ya que era nuestra rutina. Angela me miró todo el trayecto hasta llegar al puesto contiguo a ella. Lo sabía y por eso no alejaba ojo de mí mientras la ignoré toda la clase intentando centrarme en las palabras del profesor, sabía que hoy era un día especial para mí y sabía que habían conspirado a mis espaldas con Eric y Jessica para hacer algo hoy y alegrarme el día.

Cuando salimos de la clase nos juntamos con Jessica en un café cerca de la universidad, teníamos una hora libre antes de volver y aprovecharon planificas una salida de chicas.

- ¿Qué te parece Dark Eye?- me preguntó Jessica. Nunca había ido a ese club solo sabía que la alfombra de la entrada costaría mucho más que mi atuendo de hoy.

- ¿Dark Eye? Suena caro- murmuré distraídamente tomando mi mochaccino. Rodó los ojos.

- Imagínate que en una de esas encontremos a algún millonario- comentó Jessica mientras se lamía el labio superior. Ahora fui yo la que rodé los ojos.

- No creo que sea buena idea. Una vez fui y gasté mis ahorros del mes en solo una bebida- dijo Angela mientras fruncía el ceño. Enarqué una ceja. ¿Con quién habría ido?. No pregunté porque sabía que no era de mi incumbencia pero aun así Jessica insistió.

- Nos ponemos nuestros mejores vestidos y coqueteamos con algún chico y listo. No habrá problema en ese sentido

- Habla por ti Jessica, yo no me iré a prostituir en un club de ricos- contesté mientras me arreglaba para irme a la próxima clase. Angela me miró sorprendida y Jessica furibunda. Las ignoré y me alejé internándome en el mar de paraguas andantes.

- ¿Doctor Cullen?- pregunté confusa al ver el aula completamente vacía. Carlisle Cullen era el único que se encontraba en la sala junto a una pila de papeles. Levantó su mirada azul y me dio una sonrisa torcida. El profesor Cullen, era uno de los hombres más atractivos que había conocido en mi vida y no era la única que lo admitía sino que todo el plantel se derretía ante el doctor. Era un hombre alto, estilizado y estaba segura que debajo de ese traje había un cuerpo mantenido. Okay no es como si no hubiese pensado en eso, en realidad fue un tema de conversación con Ange y Jess hace unos meses atrás. El inglés tenía una cabellera rubia y peinada hacia atrás y siempre llevaba una sonrisa. Era un hombre muy cordial y amable todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo nunca lo había visto enfadado. Debía de tener unos cuarenta y algo pero aun así tenía locas a todas las mujeres de la facultad, incluidas profesoras.

- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?- pregunté. Me acerqué a él mientras se quitaba las gafas para mirarme.

- Se suspendieron las clases. Por la lluvia- Resoplé frustrada, no quería irme a casa y encontrarme con Eric, Jessica o Angela.

- ¿Le importa si me quedo aquí?

- No, para nada- me sonrió amablemente. Me senté frente a él y saqué el libro que debíamos estudiar para el próximo examen. Me miró de reojo pero no comentó nada. Estuvimos así más o menos una hora. El revisaba sus papeles y yo leía.

- ¿Siempre eres así?- preguntó de la nada. Lo miré confundida. – Tan solitaria- aclaró.

- Tengo amigas- respondí. No era antisocial o eso era lo que yo creía.

Se rio negando – Solitaria no significa antisocial. Sé que tienes amigas pero eres reservada por lo que he observado.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué tanto había observado? – Ahm- balbuceé- ¿Eso es malo?

Negó sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza- No, pero a veces te ves un poco triste, como perdida- continuó-justo ahora me atrevería a decir que estás triste por alguna razón.

Entrecerré los ojos. ¿Tan fácil de leer soy? Estuve a punto de mandarlo a la mierda pero solo por respeto no lo hice. Fruncí los labios. – Solo estoy leyendo- murmuré molesta. No quería ningún tipo de conversación sicológica.

- Está bien. Lamento haberte molestado- se disculpó. Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio.

Intenté volver a leer el libro pero no podía quitarme de la cabeza sus palabras. ¿Qué tanto había observado?

- ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?- solté. – El hecho de que estoy triste.

Levantó su mirada y me observó por unos segundos detrás de sus gafas. – Solo estoy divagando Isabella- contestó

- Oh- no era la mejor respuesta, pero no sabía qué responderle. Eso no era divagación, él realmente me había observado.

- Pensé que pasaba inadvertida- comenté para aligerar el aire. Nunca me había parecido incómodo estar con Carlisle pero ahora mismo me sentía intimidada.

- No lo creas – sonrió y siguió en lo suyo.

- ¿Disculpe?- insistí. Quería una explicación de todas esas "divagaciones". Me estaba comenzando a hartar.

- Isabella, la mayoría te conoce. Los profesores hablan muy bien de ti y de tus buenas notas. Te destacas en mi clase como para haberme fijado en ti. Eres crítica, centrada y madura para tu edad.

- ¿También es una divagación?- pregunté molesta. Se rio divertido y negó sutilmente.

- Bueno, usted tampoco pasa inadvertido- me burlé. Sonrió con diversión y se encogió de hombros. Claro que él lo sabía.

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- pregunté después de un rato, me miró confundido- Su nombre es conocido en varias partes del mundo. Es uno de los mejores neurocirujanos que puede haber. Entonces, ¿qué hace dando clases en Harvard?

- Es una prestigiosa universidad- argumentó un poco incómodo sin mirarme.

- Lo es. ¿Pero tanto como para posponer su carrera para venir a enseñar?- contraataqué, no lo podía evitar. Todo el mundo sabía que eso era un tema delicado para él y nunca nadie se atrevió a preguntarle y aun así yo lo hice, sentía un poco de satisfacción al verlo incómodo, me hacía tener un poco el control. Él había comenzado los interrogatorios, yo también tenía derecho para divagar entonces.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos levemente enfadado.

- Ya le dije- respondí seriamente. Nos quedamos mirando fijamente, desafiándonos.

- Sí, lo es – habló por fin. Mentía. Los dos lo sabíamos. Pero no insistí.

Me levanté de la silla y tomé mis cosas y me alejé. – Buenas tardes Doctor Cullen- me despedí mientras salía de la habitación.

- Así que Eye Dark?- preguntó Eric mientras rebuscaba en su closet. Asentí. A Eric le fascinaba esos lugares, refinados y elegantes. Le hacían sentir de alta sociedad. Eric tenía dinero, bueno su familia tenía dinero y podría decir que era de alta alcurnia. Su familia era muy conocida por eso en Forks. Pero cuando supieron de su homosexualidad fue cuando todo se desmoronó en la su estable vida de niño rico. Sus padres, unos fanáticos católicos lo desheredaron en el momento en que él se negó a ocultarlo. Tuvo que emigrar a Seattle solo, después de que acabase el instituto. En ese tiempo estaba un poco perdido y fue justo cuando lo conocí. Al igual que él también estaba perdida, acaba de pasar por la muerte de Jake y me había alejado de todos, incluso de mi familia. Me encontraba haciendo las compras en el mini-supermercado de Forks cuando lo vi. No nos reconocimos al instante, él estaba muy cambiado y yo había perdido demasiado peso además del hecho que nunca fuimos amigos, conocidos más que nada. Se ofreció a ayudarme cuando me vio complicada con las bolsas y me llevó en su auto hasta mi casa. En el camino no paró de hablar de lo que odiaba Forks y de cómo nunca nos habíamos acercado a hablar antes. Me mantuve en silencio casi la mayoría del camino y lo único que pude articular fue un:- "Gracias". En ese momento me pareció irrelevante todo el acontecimiento sin embargo un día llegó inesperadamente a mi puerta y casi me raptó metiéndome a su coche. Una de las características de Eric que no sé si es buena o mala es que no para de hablar. Nunca. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo es interesante a veces es enfermante. Esa tarde se dedicó nuevamente a hablar, no recuerdo muy bien de qué. Me llevó a su hogar en Seattle y sin darme cuenta le estaba contando todo de mí. No dijo a nada al saber de Jake y estuvo bien para mí en ese entonces. Comenzamos a hablar seguidamente por teléfono y a veces nos visitábamos, la mayoría del tiempo era yo la que viajaba a Seattle ya que él le acomplejaba ver a su familia. Cuando le avisé que había sido aceptada en Harvard no dudó ni un momento en irse conmigo. Encontramos un departamento con los ahorros que teníamos, nos instalamos y mientras yo estudiaba él hacía diversos cursos de fotografía y modelaje. Así que más o menos esa era nuestra historia. Fue un poco bizarro nuestro encuentro pero con Eric uno nunca sabía cómo iban a salir las cosas.

- Me encanta Eye Dark- comentó Eric probándose una chaqueta de cuero. Lo hacía verse masculino. Eric era atractivo, no mi tipo de hombre. Era un poco más alto que yo, delgado y moreno y su cabello cambiaba radicalmente por semana, ahora lo llevaba un poco largo y ondulado. A veces me burlaba porque no se podía interpretar sus gustos sexuales porque le encantaba coquetear con chicas. Era un espectáculo cada vez que hacía eso, aun así sabía tratar a una mujer.

- Lo sé Eric- rodeé los ojos, me estaba arrepintiendo de haberle contado.

- Por supuesto que debemos ir- suspiré frustrada.- Bella, te haría bien salir. No quiero que te pase lo mismo que esta mañana

Lo miré furibunda. – No veo que sea de tu incumbencia- murmuré molesta.

- Claro que lo es. Bella no puedes seguir auto destruyéndote de esa manera, necesitas salir. Conocer gente. Conocer a un hombre

- ¿Y tú qué sabes lo que necesito?- grité alterada. No me gustaba hablar de esto. No quería hablar de esto. Él lo sabía.

- Bella llevas años sin salir con un chico, tal vez te haría bien- se acercó y acarició mi cabello dulcemente, casi protector. Lo empujé y salí de su habitación mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas, hijo de puta.

Me acurruqué en mi cama intentando que las lágrimas no aparecieran. No quería llorar. No debía.

Me quedé un buen rato acostada observando la lluvia por la ventana, solo pensando en la lluvia.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y aparecer a Eric con una taza de café con chocolate. Esa era nuestra bebida favorita solucionadora de problemas. Sonreí mientras secaba las pocas lágrimas de mis mejillas. Tomé la taza y bebí. Se sentó junto a mí y los dos observamos la lluvia. Ninguno habló y volvimos a dejar pasar el tema. No estaba zanjado pero si terminado por el momento.

- Tal vez deberíamos quedarnos en casa. Está lloviendo fuerte- dijo Eric para amenizar el aire entre nosotros. Negué.

- No, creo que es mejor que salgamos. Es mejor- asintió, dándome a elegir.- Además, a ti nada te impide salir de fiesta.- Le sonreí con dulzura.

Sus ojos oscuros se posaron en mí brillantes, excitados por la idea de salir de juerga. Y sin darme cuenta estaba de un lado a otro llamando y revisando el armario por doquier.

- Dios- gemí cansada ante su entusiasmo. Sería una larga noche.

A la media hora, el departamento era algo descabellado, había ropa por todas partes y gritos de un lado a otro. Eric se había encargado de llamar a las chicas que no tardaron diez minutos en llegar, llenas de bolsas con ropa. En este momento se encontraban en una gran pelea sobre un vestido si era muy elegante o no para la ocasión. Cuando intenté dar mi opinión diciendo que no importa con tal que no fuera desnuda, recibí miradas irónicas para luego seguir discutiendo. Así que mientras ellos estaban en lo suyo yo estaba en la cocina tomándome mi tercer café.

Mientras llevaba la mitad el celular comenzó a sonar. Contesté sin ver quién era.

- ¿Hola?- pregunté distraídamente.

- Bella- Dios mío, casi grité cuando me di cuenta de quién era.

- ¡Jasper!- escuché su leve risa tras el auricular.

- Hermosa, soy yo. ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó inocentemente. Mierda. Él también.

- Bien. Estoy en la cocina bebiendo mi tercer café mientras que arriba están los chicos discutiendo sobre un vestido. Es que vamos a ir a Eye Dark- comenté desviando la conversación.

- Whoa, eso está muy bien. Por fin te atreves a salir.- Rodeé los ojos- Te llamaba para avisarte que en unas semanas más estaré por allá en Boston.

- Eso es genial. ¿Sabes algo de Emmet?

- Si, está aquí conmigo. Él también irá- sonreí.- Espera un poco, déjame poner el altavoz.

- Bella- gritó Emmet. Tuve que quitarme el celular del oído, casi me deja sorda.

- Mierda Emmet- grité de vuelta, alegando aunque no pude reprimir la sonrisa de felicidad.

- Si, es bueno escucharte también- comentó irónicamente.

- ¿Cuándo se vienen?- pregunté ya entusiasmada.

- En tres semanas más puede que estemos por allá- contestó Emmet

- Genial-sonreí feliz.- Será bueno verlos.- En ese momentos apareció Eric haciéndome gestos para que subiese. – Chicos, debo dejarlos. Debo ir a cambiarme. Los quiero y nos vemos.

- Adiós- dijimos los tres al unísono.

Dejé el celular en el mesón y me encontré con Eric en la escalera. No paraba de parlotear pero lo hacía tan rápido que no pude entender nada. Jessica y Angela estaban semi-vestidas cuando llegué a mi dormitorio. Susupiré un poco alterada al ver el desastre que tenían, no es que yo fuese una obsesa del orden, la verdad es que era bastante desordenada para mi edad sin embargo es molesto que invadan mi habitación y la dejen con ese desorden. No quise darle vueltas al asunto y terminar insultándolas y echándolas de mi habitación así que me concentré en qué llevaban. Angela llevaba un vestido dorado que le daba un contraste a su piel morena exquisito, se veía muy sexy. Era corto y ajutados de la cintura para arriba para terminar en un corte de princesa. Se había quitado los lentes y en vez de ese aire de intelectual que lleva siempre se podía ver a una chica hermosa. Jessica por su parte llevaba un vestido rosa, completamente ajustado y cortísimo sin embargo y parece increíble, el vestido la hacía ver sexy y un poco elegante y para nada una zorra. Era sin tirantes así que dejaba mucha piel al descubierto, realmente tuve un poco de compasión en ese momento por ella ya que la lluvia había cesado pero el frío era insoportable.

- Bien, tenía esto guardado para ti como regalo de cumpleaños pero las circunstancias lo requieren así que ten-Enarqué una ceja al ver la caja, era de un color plata con una cinta dorada que gritaba por todos lados caro. Lo habría lentamente, temiendo por lo que pudiese haber allí hasta que lo vi.

Era azul, largo, ajustado que terminaba con un corte sirena, no llevaba tirantes y tenía un escote con la forma de corazón y simplemente lo amé. Fui corriendo al baño, no era amante de los vestidos pero este era hermoso casi hecho para mí. Cuando estaba casi terminando Eric entró a invadir al baño y me maquilló, peinó y ayudó con el vestido y en todo momento impidiéndome ver al espejo.

- Okay, creo que estás lista- sonrió con suficiencia orgulloso de sí mismo por el resultado. Lentamente me di vuelta para observar el espejo y me quedé estupefacta. No era yo, bueno sí pero la chica que estaba en el espejo destilaba sensualidad. Yo nunca he sido sexy ni nada parecido o que se le acerque. Pero el vestido revelaba curvas que creía inexistentes en mí y el maquillaje de Eric, unos ojos oscuros con pestañas larguísimas, un labial rosa pálido y poco de rubor en mis mejillas me daba un aire misterioso, sexy y atractivo. El cabello lo había dejado suelto sin embargo lo había ondulados y lo había fijado en un lado, dejando en descubierto mi hombro derecho. Y ahí estaba yo, una chica pálida con una mirada oscura y misteriosa.

- No puedo creerlo. No soy yo- susurré.

- Claro que lo eres- sonrió Eric poniéndose detrás en mí, mirándonos en el espejo-Solo saqué a relucir eso que tenías escondido.

- Gracias- susurré, él solo asintió y besó mi hombro descubierto marchándose. En serio estaba agradecida, era genial aunque sea por un día ser una chica atractiva.

Llegamos a las once de la noche a Eye Dark, con frío tremendo. Nos enfundamos en abrigos y nos drigímos a la entrada. No había fila y la mayoría tenía reservación. Nosotros llevábamos entradas, no tenía idea de cuánto podrían haber gastado en ellas y tampoco quería hacerme una idea. El hombre de seguridad, alto, robusto y negro nos dio una cordial sonrisa, un poco falsa. Debía de haberla dado mucho en esa noche que se le quedó pasmada en su rostro.

Eye Dark era indescriptible, tenía una mezcla de elegancia, erotismo y excesos. Tenía dos plantas, la primera que era la de la entrada era elegante, luminosa. Llena de velas por doquier música de Jazz de fondo y mucha gente de dinero. Había una barra y mesas con adornos carísimos. La segunda planta que era la azotea era otro mundo, esto gritaba por todo el lugar sexo, erotismo. Era oscura, llena de sillones de indescriptibles colores, una barra nuevamente y una gran pista de baile, mesas en los costados y en lugares apartados. La música era sexy y pegajosa, que daba gana de mover las caderas y sobajearse con el de al lado, la gente aquí llevaba máscaras era un poco raro pero nadie preguntó el por qué. Nos quedamos en esas, de todos modos veníamos a bailar y aunque con Angela protestamos ninguna pudo imponerse contra el entusiasmo de Jessica y Eric. Fueron los primeros en salir a bailar, mientras tanto con Angela nos acercamos a la barra para entrar en calor. Nos habíamos quitado los abrigos en la entrada y el aire aquí era una especie de sofocación pero amena. Leímos una carta con los tragos y no quise mirar los precios, no me atreví ya que de todos modos pagaba Eric.

- Creo que podríamos pedir Champagne.- sugirió Angela

- ¿Y qué celebramos?

Se quedó pensativa durante un rato y luego sonrió.- Que si tenemos un poco de suerte saldremos de aquí con un millonario debajo del brazo- se rió.

- Dios, se me había olvidado lo de la prostitución- haciendo hincapié a lo de la cafetería. Nos estábamos riendo cuando se nos acerca el barman. Un rubio, alto y atlético lleno de tatuajes en sus brazos.

- Esto se lo envía el caballero de la mesa VIP- dijo entregándonos una botella de Cristal. Nos miramos atónitas y luego fijamos la vista en aquel hombre. Llevaba mascara al igual que la mayoría, un traje negro y una camisa del mismo color y sin corbata. Tenía el cabello cobrizo y una sonrisa torcida, misteriosa y juguetona. Levantó su copa haciendo un gesto de brindis.

- Whoa.- gesticuló Ange.

- Sí, lo sé- ninguna formuló un comentario sobre la osadía del hombre de la mesa VIP y dejamos que el barman sirviera el champagne. Lo bebimos mientras conversábamos de cosas superficiales del día. Le conté sobre Carlisle y me llevé un reto de su parte sacando mi desubicación y malaeducación. Rodeé los ojos, Ange idolatraba a Carlisle, bueno la mayoría pero a mí me parecía una persona común y corriente solo que con talento y claro, famoso. Así nos llevamos, conversando y Ange daba miradas furtivas al hombre enmascarado, yo solo sentía su mirada fija en mi espalda y sentía un poco de incomodidad aun así no lo miré. No tenía del porqué de su regalo y sus intenciones pero no me importaba, pero Ange parecía realmente interesada.

Jessica y Eric se nos acercaron después de cinco canciones intentando sacarnos a bailar, Jessica logró sacar a Ange mientras yo me quedé en la barra con Eric.

- Cristal. Whoa, esto me saldrá caro- dijo bebiendo un poco de mi copa.

- La verdad es que es gratis, el tipo de la esquina de la mesa VIP nos la regaló.- le indiqué con un gesto disimulado al hombre.

Eric no se caracterizaba por ser alguien discreto, fijó la mirada y lo escudriñó con descaro. Sonrío al verlo, eso significaba que le había atraído. – Es guapo- comentó mientras lo veía.

- No creo que sea gay- comenté para que no se hiciera ilusiones.

- Ya, me imagino, aun así no cuesta nada soñar- me dio una mirada juguetona. Me reí.

Frunció el ceño. – ¿Qué?- él seguía con la vista fija en él.

- Viene para acá.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. – Vamos a bailar- dijo con demasiado entusiasmo que sobresaltó a Eric. Lo tomé del brazo llevándolo a la pista.

- Mierda Bella, relájate casi me sacaste el brazo- se quejó cuando lo solté.- Además, ¿por qué estabas huyendo?

- No sé qué quería ese tipo, tampoco me interesa pero no quiero lidiar con un hombre que me quiera coquetear- contesté nerviosa. Enarcó una ceja y soltó una carcajada. Fruncí el ceño.

- Cariño tú no sabes lidiar con un hombre. Punto- susurró en mi oído. Le saqué la lengua, tenía razón aun así me enfado. Comenzamos a movernos lentamente, era una canción sensual y nos pegamos como todos los demás, no demasiado para que se viese como si estuviéramos teniendo sexo pero si para que pareciera erótico. Sin embargo no podía quitarme de encima la vista del hombre del champagne que ahora se encontraba en la barra conversando con quién supe que se llamaba Joe, el barman.

De repente sentí unas manos ajenas en mi cintura, instintivamente me alejé de ellas y me di la vuelta. Era un hombre que nunca había conocida. Un poco más alto que yo y atractivo pero tenía una mirada lasciva, casi caliente que me provocó asco. Lo corrí empujándolo.

- ¿Qué te pasa imbécil?- grité enfadada y asqueada.

- Vamos preciosura, bailemos- me apegó a su cuerpo. Sentí repulsión y ganas de vomitar, olía y colonia cara y a mucho alcohol.

- Sacame las manos de encima- le dije entredientes, bastante molesta. Eric comenzó a alejarlo e insultarlo y sin darnos cuenta habíamos comenzado una escena.

- ¿Qué te pasa puta?- me gritó de vuelta. Encolerizado.

Le había a responder y a golpearlo cuando un puño apareció de la nada y se estampó en su mandíbula llevándolo al piso.

Sorprendida miré al tipo. Dios, era el enmascarado. Solo que ahora no lo estaba y mostraba completamente su rostro hermoso. Mierda, si era sexy de pies a cabezas. Y también estaba enfadado, mucho.

- No vuelvas a tocarla, me escuchaste Newton- habló lento y despacio con un marcado acento inglés. Una amenaza. Su rostro estaba tranquilo pero sus ojos verdes ardían de rabia.

- Tú no te metas imbécil- gritó Newton cuando pudo levantarse. En ese entonces la multitud se había dispersado formando un círculo alrededor de nosotros y el DJ había parado la música y encendido las luces. Todos estaban viendo el espectáculo.

El inglés de ojos verdes se acercó lenta pero amenazante a Newton que no podía ni estabilizarse y lo tomó de la camisa estampándolo contra la pared.

- Tócala y haré de tu vida un infierno.- Dios mío, estaba paralizada e intimidada. El hombre se alejó de este y me miró. Fijamente. Tomó mi brazo delicadamente, me rehusé al principio. – Vendrá la seguridad, de seguro no quieres más escándalo- susurró en su oído. No pude hacer otra cosa que salir de allí. Estaba en una especie de shock por todo lo que había pasado. Y la verdad que no era por el tipo borracho que se había intentado propasar conmigo porque hubiera podido lidiar con eso sino por el hombre que me había defendido, lo había hecho con tanta rabia y pasión como si realmente me conociera o le importara o incluso, me quisiera.

Llegamos a la primera planta cuando seguridad estaba bajando. Me dirigí rápidamente a la entrada en busca de mi abrigo. Me largaría de aquí.

Salí rápidamente del lugar, casi corriendo mientras me enfundaba en el abrigo para capear el frío. – Hey- escuché al tipo llamarme y estuve tentada a echar a correr. La verdad es que iba a hacerlo cuando me sujetó con firmeza.

- ¡Dios!. ¿Qué quieres?- exclamé.

Frunció el ceño - ¿Así es como tratas a las personas que te ayudan?-preguntó molesto.

- Yo no te pedí ayuda- le contesté desafiante. Probablemente estaba siendo maleducada pero él no me daba confianza.

- ¿Por qué estás tan asustada?- murmuró cerca de mi rostro con una sutil diversión, sus ojos verdes penetrándome.

No le contesté e intenté zafarme de su agarre, él simplemente mantuvo su mano en mi brazo esperando mi respuesta con una obvia diversión. Lo observé durante un breve lapsus de tiempo. Era guapo. No. Muy guapo. Misterioso, esa clase de hombres que te atraía de una manera enloquecedora y que solo su mirada dice: Peligro.

- ¿Le temes a todos los hombres o eso solo a mí?- pregunté divertido.

- No le temo a ningún hombre. Incluso hubiera podido yo sola con el borracho ese.- contesté enojada. Muy enojada, detestaba que la gente me llamara cobarde. Y lo de asustada, podría tener un poco de razón pero una forma de supervivencia ante cualquier sicópata era ser valiente y no mostrarse asustada o intimidad. Bueno, creo que debería ser así.

Se rio divertido. Su risa era suave, melodiosa y masculina. Dios, qué me pasa.

-Cualquiera hubiera podido con Newton- se burló riéndose de su propio chiste.-Entonces, como no te asusto déjame llevarte a tu casa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por cortesía, educación, caballerosidad. Llámalo como quieras.

- No gracias. No ando con extraños.

Apretó los labios. Esto le hacía gracia al hijo de puta. Fruncí el ceño.

- Whoa. ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Cinco?- se burló. Di la media vuelta y me alejé dignamente. No me subiría a ningún auto con él y tampoco iba a soportar sus bromas.

- La verdad es que estás de suerte porque yo sí. ¿Qué dices?- me gritó.

No le contesté, no lo haría. ¿Por qué Dios no se apiadaba de mí y enviaba un taxi?

- Prometo dejarte sana y salva en tu casa- insistió.- Vamos, no seas cobarde- me desafió.

Dios mío, qué le pasa a este hombre.

- Por aquí no pasan taxis. Es una zona exclusiva. Soy tu única alternativa- siguió gritando.

Gemí. No podía tener tan mala suerte. Un borracho y ahora un lunático. Linda noche.

Me devolví hasta quedar frente a él. – No quiero entrar a tu auto y no se trata de cobardía imbécil sino que eres un maldito psicópata

Me sonrió divertido - ¿Crees que soy una especie de asesino en serie o un violador?

- Lo estoy considerando seriamente

- Eres bastante imaginativa- contraatacó.- Pero te acabo de hacer una promesa de dejarte a salvo en tu casa. Y para tu información soy un hombre de palabra.

- Bien. Pero para tu información soy boxeadora y muy buena. Así que yo lo pensaría dos veces si intentas hacerme algo- le amenacé. Nunca en mi vida había boxeado pero nunca es tarde para empezar.

Me miró divertido y soltó una carcajada.- ¡Dios! ¿Puedes ser normal por un momento? Deja de reírte. Nos dirigimos a su auto. Mierda. Qué auto. Un lujoso Audi R8 negro.

- Tengo que admitirlo. Eres un sicópata con clase.

- Whoa. Nunca nadie me había dicho algo tan hermoso- dijo irónicamente.

Me encogí de hombros.- Siempre hay una primera vez

Me abrió la puerta caballerosamente. Enarqué una ceja, él solo se encogió de hombros. Me deslicé por el asiento del hermoso vehículo. Encendió la calefacción echando andar el auto. Nos internamos en la oscuridad de Boston.

- ¿Dónde vives?- Le di la dirección e instaló el GPS. Encendió el reproductor de música y comenzó a sonar cry me a river de Ella Fitzgerald.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esta canción. Mi abuela solía escuchar a Ella. Amaba esta canción.-dije emocionada.

Me miró curioso mientras yo desbordaba emoción.

- Una mujer de clásicos-comentó. Asentí dándole la razón. Nos quedamos en silencio perdidos en nuestros pensamientos.

Llegamos en quince minutos al departamento. Comencé a forcejear con el cinturón de seguridad que se me había quedado atorado mientras él se bajaba. Qué maleducado.

- ¡Podrías haberme ayudado!- le grité frustrada.

- Estamos para servirle señorita- susurró en mi oído. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y no fue una sensación desagradable. Deslizó sus largos dedos por mi cuerpo buscando el seguro del cinturón. Dios, sentía su respiración en mi oído y cuello. Me removí incómoda por su toque y se escuchó un clic.

- Estaba un poco apretado pero tengo dedos hábiles- susurró y luego acarició mi oreja con sus labios, solo un roce.

Lo empujé y salí del auto. Lo ignoré mientras se reía.

Encontré las llaves pero fue mucho más rápido que yo, me las quitó abriendo la puerta.

- ¿En qué piso vives?- Lo seguí mientras subía las escaleras y tuve una buena vista de su trasero.

- No sé lo que intentas hacer pero no dejaré que entres a mi casa.

- Soy un hombre de palabra, ya te lo dije.

Seguimos subiendo escalones hasta que me detuve en una puerta cualquiera.

- Bien, estoy en mi casa. Ahora puedes irte.

Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y me las entregó.-Abre- me dijo desafiante.

Nos miramos durante un momento. Calculando las posibilidades de cómo alejarme de él y que no entrase a mi departamento. No eran muchas, la primera era tener que llamar a la policía y la segunda golpearlo. No eran buenas opciones. La primera porque no había cometido ningún delito y la segunda era porque él era doble de mi estatura y aunque era delgado sabía que tendría el doble de mi fuerza y la verdad es que había mentido sobre lo de boxear.

Seguí subiendo escalones con él pisándome los talones. Me detuve ahora sí en la puerta de mi departamento. Lo dejé pasar ya que no valía la pena luchar contra lo imposible. Se quitó el abrigo y paseó por este como si fuera su casa. Era un descarado.

- ¿Este es tu novio?- preguntó mirando la foto de Eric y yo en Seattle una noche antes de venirnos a Boston.

- No, es un amigo- me quité el abrigo dejándolo en sillón.

- Es gay- no fue una pregunta.

- No veo que sea de tu incumbencia- le escupí metafóricamente.

- Entonces tú no tienes novio- nuevamente no fue una pregunta.

- Nuevamente, no veo que sea de tu incumbencia- repetí frustrada. Este hombre era frustrante.

- ¿Hace cuánto que no tienes sexo?- me miró con sus ojos penetrantes y una sonrisa ladeada, divertido. Estaba sentado en mi sofá, completamente relajado con si pie en su rodilla y los brazos en el cabecero de este.

- Ni siquiera te conozco como para responderte esa pregunta- le dije totalmente ofendida.

- Edward- soltó. Esperaba a que respondiera a su pregunta.

- No me refiero a tu nombre. Pero gracias por compartirlo- le contesté sarcásticamente.

- De nada. Aunque no es gran cosa. Es solo sexo-le fruncí el ceño.- ¿Siempre eres así de cerrada? ¿Nunca has hecho una locura? ¿Acostarte con un tipo sin ni siquiera saber su nombre?

- No, la verdad no me llama la atención contagiarme de clamidia. Dime ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te acostaste con alguien?

- Ayer. Una rubia despampanante, ya sabes. Bien dotada- hizo la forma de curvas en el aire.

Rodeé los ojos. – Bueno, por qué no vas a buscar a la rubia despampanante y te vas de mi casa.

- No estés celosa, es más qué tal si tú y yo nos acostamos- ofreció. Lo miré enarcando una ceja, no estaba para chistes.

Mierda, lo decía en serio. Sus ojos parecían sinceros, lascivos pero sinceros. – Olvídalo

- El color azul es mi favorito- comentó mirando de pies a cabeza, me sentía incómoda y furiosa. Tenía un tipo que apenas conocía en mi casa, burlándose de mí y haciéndome propuestas indecentes. Creo que tomaría la primera opción.

Me acerqué al teléfono y dije: - Si no sales de mi casa en este mismo instante llamaré a la policía

Se sorprendió durante un instante y luego asintió. Whoa, qué fácil. Si lo hubiese sabido antes.

Caminó lentamente hasta quedar enfrente de mí, todavía tenía el teléfono en alto, no dudaría en llamar.

Nos miramos fijamente, sus ojos me penetraban casi viendo dentro de mí. Comencé a sentirme realmente incómoda mientras mi respiración comenzaba a acelerarse de la nada y de repente hizo algo que no veía venir. Tomó mi espalda baja y me acercó a su cuerpo con brutalidad. Gemí de sorpresa, sus ojos todavía me miraban desafiantes. Sin embargo no pude estar lúcida por mucho ya que llevó su otra mano a mi cabello y tiró de este hasta dejar mi cuello estirado y mis labios a su disposición todo esto con mucha brutalidad. Y me besó, no fue un beso tierno ni tampoco necesitado sino carnal, bruto. Tomó posesión de mi boca mientras me acercaba más a su cuerpo y tiraba de mi cabello, mordió mi labio con fuerza y gemimos. Podía sentir como se estaba excitando y yo simplemente no hice nada. Tenía el teléfono todavía en la mano pero no podía ni recordar para qué funcionaba. Con la mano vacía le tironeé su cabello rebelde y de repente sentí su mano en mi nalga. ¡Me había golpeado!

- Nos estamos viendo Isabella- susurró sobre mis labios y me soltó. Fue tan inesperado que choqué con la pared.

Lo vi salir por la puerta con esa caminar elegante y masculino. Estaba en una especie de shock intentando asimilar todo lo que pasaba mientras intentaba calmar mi respiración cerrando mis ojos, apreté el teléfono en mi mano como si eso me trajese a la realidad.

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Yo nunca le dije mi nombre.


	2. Sin Control

Sin Control.

- Me estás diciendo que te besó y se fue, sin más- volvió a repetir Eric por enésima vez.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Sí!. Pero eso no es lo importante- grité frustrada.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Solo quería poner las cosas en orden. Bueno… -dijo pensativo- tal vez no es para tanto. Tal vez escuchó tu nombre por alguno de nosotros y simplemente lo repitió- se encogió de hombros.

Negué, no podía ser simplemente así. Tan fácil. No, no con él.

- Isabella creo que estás exagerando- dijo mirándome seriamente. Dios, me recordaba tanto a Marie cuando me hablaba de esa manera y pronunciaba mi nombre completo.

- No lo sé- susurré acariciando mis sienes. Suspiré- ¿Qué pasó ayer con ustedes? ¿Por qué no me fueron a buscar cuando me fui?

- Creímos que sería mejor dejarte sola con él. Ya sabes- se encogió de hombros. Le fulminé con la mirada. Se rió divertido. Rodeé los ojos. – Conocí un chico.

- Esto se pone interesante- me burlé.- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Tyler Crowley. Es modelo y actor. Es…-suspiró emocionado.-Sexy.

- ¿Es famoso? Como de Hollywood y esas cosas.

- No lo sé, no hablamos mucho. – Solté una carcajada por su osadía.- Aunque es bisexual- murmuró serio, como si realmente le molestase su orientación sexual.

- Si te gusta…-me encogí de hombros.- No sacas nada si no lo intentas.- Asintió.

- Las chicas tampoco perdieron su tiempo- cambió el tema.- Angela conoció a un tipo, en serio creo que era nuestra noche de suerte, porque era guapísimo. Sexy. Creo que se llamaba James. Y Jessica…- me miró con una expresión de disculpa- desapareció con el borracho.

Casi escupí el café. - ¿Qué?- logré articular.

- ¿Te sorprende?- era retórica.

- No, aunque me ofende un poco- dije molesta.

Mi amistad con Jessica era extraña. El tipo de amiga que sales de fiesta, que sales de compras pero que nunca confiaría algún secreto a ella. Ella solía siempre estar en una especie de competencia conmigo, como si siempre quisiese ser mejor que yo, lo que me parecía ridículo.

La mañana pasó lenta, era un día sábado nublado y frío. Subí a mi dormitorio. Busqué el vinilo favorito de Marie y me senté a pintar. El hacer esto me recordaba cuando era pequeña y soñaba con ser pintora. Nos sentábamos en el jardín con Marie escuchando el mismo vinilo mientras yo dibujaba y le contaba mis futuras aventuras. La extrañaba, demasiado.

Llevaba una hora más o menos pintando cuando escuché el timbre. Dejé que sonara hasta que me di cuenta que Eric debía estar ocupado así que bajé. Abrí la puerta y apareció ante mí un chico rubio, delgado y lleno de acné. Llevaba un uniforme horrible a rayas rojo con blanco y una chaqueta rojo fuerte.

- ¿Isabella Swan?- preguntó tímidamente. Asentí.- Amm… Tiene un paquete.- Me entregó una enorme caja plateada. – Tiene que firmar esto y esto es para usted- firmé el formulario de entregas y observé curiosa el sobre. Solo llevaba escrito mi nombre completo en una sutil y elegante caligrafía. Lo abrí y leí:

_El color azul es mi preferido y me encanta lo adorable que se ve en ti._

Nada más, ni una firma. Nada. Pero no necesitaba firmas, sabía muy bien quién era el del mensaje.

Eric apareció en el living con una toalla en su cintura, recién bañado. Le mostré el sobre y se acercó a leer.

- ¿Es él?-Asentí. Se sentó en el sofá y abrió la caja. Realmente temí por su salud al ver su expresión, parecía que se estaba ahogando. – Es…u-un… Gucci- tartamudeó. Sacó el vestido delicadamente, como si fuera el objeto más fino que haya tenido en sus manos. Era hermoso y obviamente azul sin embargo me parecía exagerada su reacción.

- Es solo un vestido- comenté.

Si la miradas matasen.- No es solo un vestido Isabella- me reprendió.- Es un Gucci, además este no está en el mercado es de una nueva colección.

- ¿No está en el mercado?

Negó – No, ni siquiera ha sido presentado en las pasarelas. Esta colección todavía no está terminada y tú tienes un Gucci inédito para ti – exclamó eufórico.

- No es mío – Estaba intimidad de la osadía de aquel hombre. Él no conocía límites.- Se lo voy a devolver.

- Ni hablar. ¿Estás loca?

- No quiero nada de él, Eric. Se lo devolveré. Le pediré a Jenks si puedo investigar su dirección.

Miró el vestido con anhelo y tristeza, como si se le fuese a deshacer de las manos.

- ¿Puedes aunque sea probártelo?- preguntó esperanzado. Saquí la cabeza.

- Iré a cambiarme de ropa, debo ir a trabajar.

Llegué a la oficina de J. Jenks puntualmente. Algo que Jenks odiaba era la impuntualidad, era un poco irónico dado el caso que él siempre lo era. Los dos lo éramos. Así que la ironía se aplicaba también en mí.

Toqué la puerta y entré sin esperar. Jenks era un tipo regordete y bajo, calvo y con indicios de canas. Siempre llevaba trajes y lentes. Era un tipo serio, solitario y desconfiado. La verdad es que no recordaba cómo había conocido a Jason Jenks ni tampoco cómo terminé trabajando para él. A pesar de esa actitud de desconfiado que siempre reflejaba era un tipo bastante agradable. Tampoco tenía muy claro a qué se dedicaba, sabía que era abogado graduado en Columbia y se dedicaba a investigar gente. Era muy solicitado y eso sumándole que era su única empleada me hacía tener un buen sueldo. Un día osé a preguntarle a qué se dedicaba a ciencia cierta y amenazó con despedirme así que nunca más volví a preguntárselo. A veces sus actitudes eran un poco corruptas casi mafiosas, estaba segura que la mayoría de lo que había en su oficina era ilegal sin embargo yo no tenía nada que ver con eso y él era muy cuidadoso por lo tanto nunca habíamos tenido problemas con la policía además que sus clientes iban de adinerados empresarios hasta policías del FBI.

Me dedicaba a hacer algo así como su secreteria-asistenta-relacionadora pública entre otras. Por lo general me dedicaba a comunicarme con las secretarias de sus clientes a programar citas, recordarle sus citas, ayudarle con papeleo, a veces incluso casos aunque no daba demasiada información. Y muy pocas veces me invitaba a cenas con sus clientes-socios. Realmente tenía suerte de trabajar con Jenks, ya que el sueldo era bueno y trabajaba solo cuando él lo requería, avisándome con anticipación.

- ¿Qué quieres Isabella?- preguntó mirando el reloj. Él también lo había notado.

- Necesito información- alzó los ojos mirándome curioso y divertido.

- Creí que me ibas a pedir un aumento pero… ¿información?- sacudió la cabeza- ¿En qué estás metida?

- En nada, solo necesito saber una dirección

Comenzó a rebuscar en su computador - ¿Nombre?- preguntó profesionalmente. Se había metido en su papel. Tragué saliva.

- Edward

Espero mientras tecleaba. Alzó los ojos - ¿Apellido?

- No lo sé.

- No lo sabes. ¿Sabes cuántos Edward hay en el mundo?- dijo molesto. No le respondí – Sal de mi oficina Isabella, me estás haciendo perder el tiempo.

- No. Puedo decirte cómo es. Tal vez lo conozcas, es bastante adinerado.

- Escucho.

- Es inglés. Es rico, demasiado. Maneja un Audi R8 negro. Físicamente es alto, delgado y blanco. Su cabello es cobrizo y tiene ojos verdes. Es bastante atractivo como también pedante- me miró escudriñándome, analizando la información. Asintió lentamente y pude ver en sus ojos, lo había identificado.

- ¿Por qué necesitas su dirección?

- Necesito entregarlo algo que me dio esta mañana.

- Él no tiene dirección. La última dirección estable que tuvo fue en Londres y eso fue hace cinco años. ¿Algo más?

- Pero está aquí en Boston. De seguro que se hospeda en algún hotel- sugerí.

- No Isabella- no supe si me estaba negando información o no sabía de verdad pero se mostraba bastante reacio a entregarme información.

Dejé su oficina y me senté en mi escritorio. Estaba enojada. Enojadísima con Jenks y con el inglés engreído. Me rasqué la cabeza frustrada. Estuve tentada a buscar por Google pero no quería seguir arruinando mi día. Trabajé unas dos horas, hice llamadas, programé y cancelé citas, leí correos electrónicos, entre otras cosas.

De repente se abrió – Vete a casa Bella- mandó Jenks.

- Me faltan unos papeles por terminar…

- Vete a casa Isabella. Lo terminarás después

- Es que no quiero tener demasiado papeleo cuando vuelva

- No lo repetiré de nuevo- me calló y golpeó la puerta. Suspiré.

Gracias a Dios que el edificio Crown tenía ascensor porque sería una tragedia subir y bajar los dieciséis pisos.

- Buenas Tardes- dijo Jerry el conserje. Le sonreí amablemente.

- Para usted también- el asintió servicialmente. Era muy amable. Se acercó a mí y educadamente me abrió la puerta.

- Muchas gracias…- Mierda. Me di la vuelta antes de que me viese e intenté esconderme.

- Isabella- gritó. Mierda, me había visto. Salí dignamente ignorando su presencia, lo miré de reojo y allí estaba él con su sonrisa burlona, su cabello cobrizo desordenado y vestido de jeans y chaqueta de cuero con camiseta blanca, parecía todo un chico malo apoyado en su Audi.

- ¿No me vas a saludar?- preguntó cuándo pasé por su lado. – No sabía que trabajas con Jenks- me detuve.

- ¿Conoces a Jenks?

- Claro que lo conozco, trabaja para mí. Me sorprende que le pidas información sobre mí.

- No era información solo era una dirección. No te creas tan importante- le contesté.

Sonrió con esa maldita y sexy sonrisa torcida.- ¿Mi dirección? ¿Para qué la querías? ¿Para terminar el beso de ayer?- terminó la frase susurrándola en mi oído.

Lo empuje – No imbécil, para devolverte tu regalito.

- ¿Por qué harías eso?

- Porque no lo quiero. No quiero nada de ti. Es más, dime dónde te alojas para entregártelo.

- No seas ridícula Bella- dijo como si la hablara a una niña pequeña.

Lo miré sorprendida – Le pediste a Jenks que me investigara- le grité. Era cierto lo de psicópata.

Chasqueó la lengua rehuyendo la mirada.

- No puedo creerlo. En serio eres un sicópata. Dime porqué lo hiciste- grité alterada.

- Sal conmigo- dijo tomándome de la muñeca acercándome a su cuerpo.

- Estás loco, no saldré contigo. Y suéltame- tenía una manía con tener sus manos sobre mí.

- Si quieres saberlo entonces sal conmigo. Esta noche. Usarás el vestido

Lo pensé un minuto – Me dirás todo- le exigí.

- Todo – prometió. Parecía sincero. Acepté además que quería saber lo que tenía que decirme.

- Tengo reglas- crucé los brazos.

- ¿Reglas?- dijo impresionada y divertido.

- Uno: Quiero toda la verdad. Dos: No quiero que me beses. Tres: No me defenderás de nadie. Cuatro: No entrarás a mi departamento de nuevo. Cinco: No quiero regalos ni tampoco sorpresas.

Y seis: Si digo que no quiero verte más. Desaparecerás de mi vida. Entendido.

Se quedó pensativo. – Son bastantes. Pero acepto. Te pasaré a buscar a las diez.

- Pero no me pondré el vestido

- Te lo pondrás, yo también tengo algunas reglas.

Enarqué una ceja.- Así, como cuáles.

- Te las diré esta noche. Adiós Isabella.- Se alejó.

- Estoy tan emocionado- chilló Eric al contarle mi encuentro con Edward.- Dios, tengo tantas ideas. Puedo hacerte un recogido pero también podría dejarte el pelo suelto y alborotarlo un poco…- comenzó a parlotear.- Llamaré a las chicas para saber su opinión- dijo tomando el celular.

- ¡NO!- dije lanzándome sobre él para quitarle el teléfono. – Nadie sabrá esto.

- ¿Por qué?

- No es una cita. Me voy a juntar con una especie de sicópata, incluso estoy pensando seriamente llamar a la policía.

- Tu odias a los policías

- Lo sé pero puedo requerir sus servicios.

Rodó los ojos. – Pruébate el vestido- cambió de tema.

A las diez en punto sonó el timbre. Eric me dio un leve retoque al maquillaje y cabello. Bajé con dificultad la escalera ya que el vestido era muy ceñido. Abrí la puerta mientras Eric me ayudaba con el abrigo sin embargo no estaba Edward.

- Señorita Swan. Soy Fred Jones, su chofer- se presentó educadamente el hombre. Era alto y delgado, rubio y sus ojos azules mostraban seriedad, debía tener unos cuarenta aproximadamente.

- ¿Mi chofer?- pregunté confundida.- El de Edward- susurró Eric en mi oído.

- Oh. Okay.- Me despedí de Eric deseándome suerte. Rodé los ojos cuando lo dijo. Fred me ayudó a bajar los escalones lo cual le agradecí muchas veces.

Casí me da un infarto cuando llegamos a la calle. Una limusina. Había enviado un chofer y una limusina. Lunático.

- Permítame- abrió la puerta. Subí con dificultad. – Puede servirse lo que quiera- sugirió mostrándome el minibar. Asentí por cortesía sin embargo no tomaría nada, quería estar lucida cuando estuviese con él.

Toqué la ventanilla de la limusina comenzando a abrirse automáticamente. – Si, señorita Swan.

- Amm… ¿Dónde está Edward?

-El señor tuvo un compromiso y se retrasó por lo que me pidió a mí venir a buscarla- asentí.-¿ Algo más señorita Swan?

- Sí. ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

- El señor me pidió que no le dijese nada.

- Eso es romper una regla

- ¿Disculpe?

- No, no usted. Tiene cómo contactarse con él.

- Si- rebuscó en su bolsillo y marcó un número- Aquí tiene.

- Gracias- al tercer pitico contestó.

- Jones. ¿Qué pasa?- escuché su voz demandante a través de la línea.

- Soy Bella. Estás rompiendo una regla.

- Las reglas están hechas para romperlas

- Entonces yo romperé todas tus reglas- dije desafiante.

- Oh, me encantaría eso- ronroneó. Me mordí el labio, nerviosa. Este hombre me ponía de los nervios.

- Iremos al restaurant Soirée à Paris. A menos que quieras venir a mi casa.

- No, muchas gracias- le dije con falsa amabilidad y colgué.

Soirée à Paris era exquisitamente fino y elegante. Un lugar cálido y romántico iluminado con tenue luz y velas. Me despedí de Fred con un gesto con la mano, él solo asintió y se marchó. Seguí al camarero por las mesas mientras buscaba a Edward y su cabeza cobriza. Subimos unas escaleras entrando a una zona reservada y allí estaba, vestido elegantemente con un traje negro.

Me sonrió con esa estúpida sonrisa que comenzaba a gustarme y se levantó a quitar mi silla como todo un caballero. Casi me rió por mi pensamiento. Nos quedamos viendo como idiotas sonriéndonos hasta que él dijo.

- Isabella

- Edward

- Steve, déjanos solo por favor- parpadeé y miré al camarero que se alejaba.

- ¿Debería preocuparme?- pregunté, realmente estar sola en una habitación con él comenzaba a tener algún efecto en mí y no podía distinguir si era bueno o malo.

- Te diré mis reglas- sus ojos esmeraldas se posaron en mí, penetrantes.

- Claro, las que quieres que rompas

- Me encantaría verte romper las reglas como una chica mala.

Solté una carcajada - ¿Chica mala? ¿Piensas que tengo cinco años?- me burlé.

- A veces te comportas como una. Pero no me refiero a eso, sino que sería excitante ver cómo te sueltas, siempre estás a la defensiva.

- Tú no sabes nada de mí y estoy a la defensiva por tú culpa- aclaré un poco enojada.- Hablemos de tus reglas mejor.

- Bien. Uno: No hablaremos sobre lo de Jenks hasta que yo decida…

- ¿Estás bromeando? Estamos aquí por eso- le interrumpí.

- Déjame terminar

- ¿Terminar qué?

- Isabella yo nunca te dije que te contaría esta noche- habló lentamente.

- Claro que lo hiciste, me dijiste que me lo contarías si yo salía contigo. Pues aquí estoy- dije alterada.

- Si, dije eso. Pero en ningún momento te dije que te lo contaría hoy- volvió a repetir.

- ¿Y cuándo será entonces?- dije bastante cabreada.

- Cuando yo decida- lo miré atónita, su hipocresía no tenía límites.

- ¿Cuáles son tus otras reglas?

En ese momento entró Steve cargando una botella de vino tinto y dos copas.

- Señor. ¿Desea probar el vino?- Edward asintió y Steve procedió a servirle. Edward tomó la copa con elegancia y bebió, en todo momento no dejó de mirarme. Asintió.

Steve sirvió vino en las dos copas y preguntó- ¿Ya han decidido?

- No- dijo Edward, Steve asintió y volvió a irse.

- Tu nombre- dije. Si no tendría mi respuesta pues le sacaría la mayor información.

- Edward Anthony Cullen

- ¿Cullen?- pregunté sorprendida, lo miré fijamente buscándole algún parecido con Carlisle. Quise golpearme cuando caí en la cuenta, era obvio.

Frunció el ceño, molesto, como si el hecho de reconocer su apellido le molestase.

- Sí. Cullen- admitió.

- ¿A qué te dedicas? A parte de mandar a investigar a la gente- me burlé.

- Soy empresario, me dedico a diversas cosas.

- ¿De qué es tu empresa?- insití.

- Tengo diversas empresas pero comencé con compras de empresas.

- ¿Compras de empresas?

- Si, se compran empresas que están por quebrar y con una inversión se estabiliza. Cuando empiece a producir dinero se venden el doble o triple de su valor principal- explicó.

- Y si te llaman la atención o te dejan dinero no las vendes- concluí. Asintió. Whao, era interesante.

- ¿Dónde estudiaste?- seguí con mi interrogatorio.

- Cambridge.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Veintiséis.

- ¿De qué lugar de Inglaterra eres?

- Londres.

- ¿Qué haces en Boston?- comencé a acercarme a lo que me interesaba.

- Estoy fundando una nueva empresa aquí.

- ¿Qué hacías en Dark Eye el otro día?

Se rio- Eres inteligente. Estaba con un amigo.

- ¿Qué hacías no con quién estabas?- volví a preguntar- Y yo no vi ningún amigo- agregué.

- Pasando un buen rato como todos. Isabella no hablemos de esto, volveremos a discutir y me apetece pasar un buen rato.

- Está bien- acepté.

- Tu nombre- repitió mi pregunta. Sonreí burlonamente.

- Ya lo sabes. Isabella Marie Swan.

- ¿A qué te dedicas? A parte de desconfiar de la gente.

Enarqué una ceja pero obvié el comentario – Soy estudiante de Medicina.

- ¿En qué universidad?- insistió.

- Me sorprende que no lo sepas, Jenks es bueno haciendo su trabajo. Estudio en Harvard.

- De seguro te enseña Carlisle y de seguro sabes que es mi padre- se encogió de hombros- Fue muy obvio, lo asumiste por mi apellido.

- Sí. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

- ¿Por qué elegiste medicina?- fue una pregunta cualquiera pero la sentí demasiado personal.

- Para ayudar a la gente.

- ¿Qué edad tienes?- prosiguió.

- Veintitrés.

- ¿Tienes novio?

- No

- ¿Eres virgen?- preguntó como si estuviera preguntando el clima

- No- dije incómoda.

-¿Por qué te incómoda mi pregunta?

- Es personal.

Se encogió de hombros – Somos adultos.- Sacudió la cabeza – Eres bastante correcta.

- ¿A qué te refieres con correcta?

- Te gusta tener todo controlado, además de juzgar con demasiada facilidad ni para qué decir lo desconfiada que eres- prosiguió ignorando mi pregunta.

- Tú no sabes nada de mí- le dije molesta.

- Estás molesta y eso me da la razón- dijo triunfalmente.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy así?

- ¿Has hecho algo ilegal?

Hice una mueca – No

- ¿Has ido a algún sicólogo?

- No- mentí.

- ¿Te masturbas?

- ¿Disculpa- le dije atónita.-No es algo que te interese.

Sonrió triunfal – Eres controladora, no te gusta que alguien te incomode y lo intentas controlar con algún tipo de ironía o psicoanálisis barato. Al ser controladora juzgas todo lo que está fuera de tu control, eso te hace ser cerrada de mente. Y desconfiada, al ser completamente cerrada de mente te cuesta aceptar el confiar con la gente.

- Yo no soy de esa manera, pero si lo he sido contigo tengo mis razones- inquirí.- Sabes, es realmente molesto estar contigo. Eres pedante, soberbio y egocéntrico, detesto a los hombres así.

- Porque no los puedes controlar- se burló.

- Cállate- le grité cabreada. - ¿Por qué no intestaste hacer esto grato y preguntar cosas como qué música me gusta o qué libro leí últimamente? Lo que una persona normal preguntaría.

- ¿Para qué? Eso es bastante predecible. Tú eres bastante predecible

- ¿A sí? Sorpréndeme

Se aclaró la garganta – Bueno, siempre estás bajo tensión, controlando así que utilizas el arte como terapia, diría que usas técnicas como pintura o dibujo asumiéndolo por tus manos, los leves callos en los lados de tus dedos al tomar el lápiz o los pequeños restos de pintura en tus uñas.  
También te gusta la música, otra terapia, lo tuyo es el Jazz y sus derivados, suaves, lentos, y te agrada por la combinación de instrumentos con las voces potentes de los cantantes que le da talento y eso los hace ser clásicos lo cual tú amas. A parte de leer libros de medicina- prosiguió- no te gusta ser ignorante, no te gusta que te juzguen ni mucho menos en lo que respecta a tu inteligencia o conocimiento así que te mantienes informada constantemente además del hecho que siempre necesitas saber las cosas. Así que de seguro lees sobre política y me atrevería a decir que lo tuyo va por el lado más de izquierda. Tal vez lees también economía y si no, lo harás ahora que sabes que me dedico a los negocios. Novelas podría decir que clásicas pero no románticas, no eres una chica suave de amores platónicos, tú eres una chica moderna e independiente así que lees sobre feminismo o puede que novelas pero siempre intentas buscar el talento antes del cliché así que de seguro te gusta leer libros de autores alternativos.

Me mordí y tragué saliva. Nunca me había sentido tan incómoda en mi vida era como si hablara con mi sicóloga.

- Jenks hizo un buen trabajo- dije irónicamente. – Pero esta velada pasó de ser desagradable a horrorosa. A sí que yo me voy. Adiós.

- ¿Por qué te veas? Yo me estoy divirtiendo, además que no hemos cenado

- Vete a la mierda- lo insulté. Me bebí toda la copa y me volví hacia la salida. Él realmente me asustaba y demasiado.

Casi corrí por el restaurant con Edward pisándome los talones, salí sin importarme mi abrigo y vi que Fred bajaba de la limusina abriéndome la puerta.

- No me subiré- dije alejándome. Sentí la mano de Edward en mi cintura dándome vuelta para que lo mirara.- Suéltame- dije entre dientes.

- ¿Por qué siempre huyes? ¿A qué le tienes miedo?- susurró, su aliento a vino y chocolate golpeo mi rostro. Estaba tan enfadada que casi lo golpeé cuando lo empujé.

- No sé por qué me mandaste a investigar ni mucho menos lo que quieres de mí pero lo que sea que estés planeando. Olvídalo. ¿Entiendes?- le grité en su cara. Vislumbré las luces de un taxi- ¡TAXI!- grité al ver que se acercaba.

El taxi se estacionó al lado de la limusina, pude ver el rostro de Fred asombrado cuando pasé por su lado. Subí al auto.

- Gracias- susurré aliviada.

- Señorita. ¿Dónde la llevo?

Entré casi corriendo al departamento, en el camino tuve que quitarme los zapatos y abrirme el vestido porque no me dejaba respirar. Dios, es que los diseñadores no sabían que las mujeres comían.

Como había olvidado mi abrigo no tenía las llaves conmigo por lo tanto tuve que golpear la puerta para despertar a Eric.

- ¡ERIC!- grité al tercer golpe. Apareció con una camiseta y bóxer y su cabello desordenado, estaba durmiendo, creo. – Lo siento- me disculpé.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó rascándose la cabeza. Abrí la boca para responder cuando escuchamos golpes en la puerta bastante insistentes.

- ¡Isabella! Abre la puerta-escuchamos a través de los golpes, nos miramos no sabiendo qué hacer.

- Abre, despertará a los vecinos. Los dejaré solos- me dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Me acerqué a la puerta y removí el pestillo. Edward se abalanzó sobre mí entrando en la casa, llevaba mi abrigo en su mano. Se lo quité y lo colgué.

- Demuéstramelo- se acercó susurrando en mi oído, todavía me encontraba de espaldas a él y podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, sentí escalofríos. Contuve la respiración cuando me volví para mirarlo.

- ¿Qué te demuestre qué?- intenté que mi voz saliera con algo de valentía pero lo único que pude pronunciar fue un leve jadeo.

- Que me equivoco. Has algo alocado, descontrolado. Demuéstrame que me equivoco- me desafió.

- No tengo que demostrarte nada.

- Demuéstramelo. Te desafío. Hazlo. Muéstrame que no eres la cobarde que creo que eres. Vas demuéstramelo- continuó hablando, desafiante. Y de repente lo golpeé, estampé mi mano en su rostro. Nos quedamos viendo sorprendidos hasta que vislumbré un sonrisa burlona- ¿Es en serio? ¿Es todo lo que tienes? Yo creía haberte subestimado pero que creo no me…-lo callé con un beso, estaba demasiada furioso que casi fui salvaje. Le mordí el labio y se lo tiré con fuerza mientras le agarraba la solapa del abrigo y se lo quitaba. Chocamos con varias cosas hasta que llegamos a la sala de estar y en ningún momento dejamos de besarnos. Tanteé el sofá y lo tiré, él calló quedando semi-acostado, subí un poco mi vestido y me senté a horcajadas encima de él. No tenía conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, me dejé llevar por la rabia y el deseo que comencé a sentir cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Tocó mi espalda que había quedado expuesta cuando me abrí el vestido al llegar, fue suave y erótico haciéndome gemir. Tomé su cabello de la nuca y se lo tiré con fuerza, escuché su gruñido y volví a hacerlo. Bajé mis labios por su mandíbula hasta su cuello, olía delicioso, mordisqueé su cuello, él lóbulo de su oreja y volvía a su cuello para besarlo, con fuerza, eso le dejaría una marca. Mientras que con mis manos deshice el nudo de su corbata y comencé a abrir los botones de su camisa y peleaba con su chaqueta del traje. Él se adueñó de mi trasero, tocándolo y me dio una nalgada. ¿Cuál era su problema con las nalgadas?. Eso me molestó, quité con fuerza su chaqueta y le abrí la camisa a tirones, los botones volaron por todos lados. Nos detuvimos y nos miramos. Él parecía sorprendido lo que me hizo sentir orgullosa.

- Whoa- logró articular. Me dio una sexy sonrisa torcida e inclinó sus labios, bajando hasta mi cuello. Mi cuerpo comenzó a arder, hervía y ya no podía controlarme, esto comenzaba a escaparse de mis manos. Agarré su cabello y sus labios se volvieron insistentes, solté un gemido involuntario cuando sus manos se fueron a mis caderas haciéndome rozar contra su erección. De repente estaba en el aire y en un minuto acostada sobre el sillón mientras él se ponía encima de mí, aprisionando mi cuerpo con el suyo. Comenzamos a besarnos donde pudiéramos y tocarnos donde alcanzaran nuestros manos, podía sentir su cuerpo excitado en todo momento y él mío también. Sus manos comenzaron a hacer un peligroso avance por mis piernas rodillas y muslos.

Repentinamente tuve un momento de lucidez y recordé lo que estaba haciendo y el por qué.

- Sal de mi casa- murmuré tranquila pero decidida. Levantó su mirada de mis pechos, parecía confundido. – No quiero verte nunca más. Sal de mi casa, ahora

Parpadeó un par de veces como si no entendiera mis palabras, me miró por un momento y se quitó encima de mí.

Desapareció de mi vista y luego escuché el portazo, en ese instante tuve una sensación de vacío que me asustó sin embargo me mantenía decidida, yo no quería verle más.


	3. Fuera del Radar

Fuera del radar.

Después de aquel incidente en el sofá, Edward desapareció. Al principio me volví un poco paranoica en silencio sin embargo con el tiempo desistí* cuando me di cuenta que él ya no volvería. No volví a tener ninguna sorpresa inesperada de su parte, ninguna visita o llamada extraña, lo había alejado. Todo volvía a la normalidad no obstante sentía que ya nada era lo mismo y eso me asustaba.

Era el último lunes de febrero en el frío y nevoso Boston. Me dirigí al Starbucks cerca de la universidad por mi café matutino.

- Hola Matt- saludé amablemente. Matt sonrió tímidamente ruborizándose. – Lo de siempre por favor- asintió y comenzó a preparar mi café. - ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

Levantó la vista – Bi…e-en- tartamudeo. Carraspeó - ¿Y el t-tuyo?

- Cansador- me encogí de hombros.

- Aquí tienes. Justo como te gusta- le di una sonrisa de agradecimiento y volvió a ruborizarse.

- Gracias. Aquí tienes- le entregué el dinero.

- Oh no, yo… bueno… emm… te invito- se atrevió a decir, estaba completamente colorado.

- Oh. Emmm… no sé si debería aceptarlo Matt- no quería aprovecharme de él. Negó.

- No importa. Yo… yo pago- reiteró.

- Si tú lo quieres… Pero de verdad no tienes que hacerlo- no quería darle falsas esperanzas. Se encogió de hombros. – Gracias.

Salí tomando mi café sintiéndome completamente una mierda. Sabía que le gustaba a Matt, no era normal que alguien se ruborizara todo el tiempo o que tartamudeaba pero eso no significaba que me aprovecharía de él. Intenté olvidar lo de Matt, luego hablaría con él.

Me adentré al campus caminando entre la multitud. Sentí un zumbido en mi bolsillo.

- Eric, ¿qué pasa?- ¿se me habrá olvidado algo?

- ¿Tienes planes esta noche?- preguntó ansioso.

- No, es día lunes.

- ¿Puedes hacer planes?- insistió.

- Lo último que querría en este momento es tener alguna fiesta en la noche.

- Por favor- me urgió.- Hoy vendrá Tyler a casa. Y tendremos sexo rudo y salvaje- dijo cariñosamente.

- ¡Por dios!- dije con falso horror.- Ya, quieres que no llegue para que ustedes lo hagan sin problema.

- Sip. Lo digo por tu salud mental Bells- se burló.

- ¡Qué asco!- dije con repulsión.- Veré lo que puedo hacer, pero no prometo nada.

- Gracias Bells- chilló y colgó.

Detestaba cuando Eric gritaba por teléfono, siempre lo hacía de forma inesperada y mi oído sufría las consecuencias.

- Bella- gritó Angela. Me di la vuelta y la esperé, se hizo paso entre la multitud y me abrazó sonriendo como boba. - ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó alegremente.

- Bien. No hay mucho que decir- me encogí de hombros.- ¿Y el tuyo? Te ves muy feliz- pregunté intrigada.

Soltó una risita – Tuve un buen fin de semana. Muy bueno- se mordió el labio ruborizándose.

- Se nota que tuviste sexo- me burlé.

- ¿Se me nota mucho?- preguntóavergonzada. Me eché a reír, sacudí la cabeza.- Es solo que… Es tan sexy y… estuvo muuuuy bien- deliró.

- ¿James?- Asintió.- ¿Cuándo me lo presentarás?

Sonrió – Algún día.

- ¿Puedo quedarme hoy en tu casa?- pregunté- Eric llevará a Tyler y se pondrán a tener sexo como locos. No es algo que me gustaría escuchar- expliqué. Se rio divertida.

- Claro, incluso podríamos ir de compras. Hace mucho que no vamos.

Hizo un puchero. Odiaba ir de compras. – Vayamos a clases- dije resignada.

Era lunes, así que hoy nos tocaba solo la clase de Carlisle. Entramos en silencio al aula. Carlisle comenzó la clase sobre el funcionamiento del cerebro ante las emociones.

- El sistema límbico es un sistema formado por varias estructuras cerebrales que gestionan respuestas fisiológicas ante estímulos emocionales. Está relacionado con la memoria; atención; instintos sexuales; emociones, por ejemplo placer, miedo, agresividad; personalidad y la conducta. Está formado por partes del tálamo, hipotálamo, hipocampo, amígdala cerebral, cuerpo calloso, septo y mesencéfalo*- cambiaba constantemente las diapositivas mientras que seguía explicándonos el funcionamiento de este sistema.

Había pasado más de un mes de la última vez que hablé con Carlisle, a veces veía a Edward en él. La forma en cómo sonreía o esa mirada penetrante cuando uno conversaba con él. Dios, me estaba volviendo loca. No obstante después de nuestra conversación, no volvimos a hablar. A veces pensaba en disculparme pero era demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo.

- Bueno, chicos. Eso sería todo por hoy. Recuerden que el jueves hay un examen- dijo Carlisle alzando la voz para que se escuchara entre la multitud.

- Interesante ¿no?- comenté a Angela mientras íbamos hacia la salida.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó distraída.

- Isabella. ¿Podemos hablar?- se acercó Carlisle. ¿Qué podría querer? La última vez que hablamos parecía molesto conmigo. Angela me miró sorprendida, le hice un gesto para que se fuera.

- Claro- contesté. Angela se despabiló y se fue dándonos miradas furtivas.

Esperó a que todos salieran cuando se volvió hacia mí. – Quiero pedirte perdón. La otra vez dije algo que te molestó. Realmente lo siento.- Lo miré sorprendida, no me esperaba eso.

- Bueno, eso fue hace mucho tiempo sin embargo yo también debería pedirle perdón. Fui un poco grosera- murmuré avergonzada.

- Quiero contestarte tú pregunta. Acompáñame al laboratorio- lo seguí. Pasamos por el lado de Angela que se veía completamente confundida, me encogí de hombros.

Cerró la puerta y rebuscó en un cajón sacando un bisturí. Había diversos frascos encima del mesón, alguien debía estar haciendo un experimento. Sacó un cerebro de vaca de uno de los frascos.

- Acércate y observa mi mano- murmuró. Obedecí y observé su mano con el bisturí que al intentar hacer un corte comenzaba a temblar levemente. Observé a Carlisle que estaba concentrado, se detiene por un momento y luego vuelve a intentarlo. Pone toda su fuerza de voluntad para parar el temblor de su mano. Después de un rato lo deja, se veía derrotado.

- Hace dos años atrás tuve un accidente automovilístico. Tuve un tiempo hospitalizado y con fracturas y lesiones. Me curé de todas ellas sin embargo mi mano no. Me realizaron una operación que me dejó el ochenta por ciento de movilidad. El ochenta. ¿Sabes lo que es eso?- murmuró acabado, con rabia acumulada. No pude formular palabra, estaba bastante abrumada.

- No puedo volver a operar, no con ochenta por ciento. Así que tuve que retirarme.

- Lo… Lo siento. Eso realmente apesta- dije incoherentemente. Se rio sardónicamente, sin alegría.

- ¿Por qué me cuenta eso? Quiero decir, el otro día le pregunté pero era más bien para molestarlo. No tenía que sentirse obligado.

- No me sentía obligado Isabella, la verdad es que debo empezar a asumir que nunca volveré al quirófano. Qué mejor que comenzar por decir la verdad- se encogió de hombros quitándose los guantes. Sentí un poco de lástima por él.- Tienes talento. Creo que realmente serías una buena neurocirujana si te lo propones- comentó sinceramente.

- Gracias- murmuré descolocada.-No le diré a nadie sobre lo que me acaba de decir.- prometí.

- Gracias.

Me acerqué a la puerta para marcharme pero me detuve. – Tenía razón, sobre lo que dijo el otro día. Me molesté porque odio que me psicoanalicen y mucho más que tengan razón- admití.

Me sonrió amablemente, una parte de mí sentía que él ya sabía eso.

- No tenemos que hablar de eso si no quieres.

Solté un suspiro- Gracias.

Salí del laboratorio. Angela me esperaba fuera, su expresión era pura curiosidad.

- ¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó. No le contesté, no sabía si debía decirle. – ¡Bella!

- Nada

- No me dirás nada, ¿cierto?- negué. Bufó.- Bueno, vayamos a buscar a Jessica.

Caminamos por la facultad en silencio, perdidas en nuestros pensamientos. Realmente me sentía desconcertada no obstante me sentía bien que me lo haya contado, que hayamos sido sinceros. Sentía que podría confiar en él, eso me gusta. Recordé a Edward y lo comparé con Carlisle, tenían la misma manía de psicoanalizar a la gente pero Carlisle tenía límites sin embargo Edward podía llegar a ser un hijo de puta. Fruncí el ceño al recordar nuestra cena.

Vislumbramos a Jessica hablando por teléfono, se veía contenta. Con Angela nos miramos curiosas. Jessica al vernos colgó el celular nerviosa.

- Hola chicas- dijo demasiado efusiva. Miré de reojo de a Angela que se encogió de hombros.

- Vamos a ir de compras. ¿Quieres venir?- dijo Angela.

- Claro. Deberíamos ir Newbury Street. El otro vi una nueva boutique y no pude entrar pero tengo pendiente en hacerlo porque vi un vestido hermoso en la vitrina y debo probármelo…-

Tomamos el metro. No era muy fanática del metro pero si iba a gastar todo mi sueldo en ropa debería ahorrar un poco.

Caminamos por la avenida principal, Jessica no paraba de hablar de no sé qué cosa ya que le había dejado de poner atención hace media hora atrás y Ange solo pronunciaba: Ajá y Sí. Había varias tiendas y boutiques de diseñadores. A las dos horas de estar caminando perdí el interés en la "salida de chicas". Probablemente quedara como una amargada pero no era fanática de las compras. Me escapé a una pequeña antigua librería. Entré al lugar, olía a antiguo y a libros, no podía explicarlo pero era realmente placentero estar allí.

Desde el mesón se asomó un viejo hombre, su rostro lleno de arrugas mostraba unos ojos oscuros brillantes y perspicaces. Su mirada decía viejo sabio, me agradó. Sonrió con simpatía y me hizo un gesto para que me acercase.

- Hola- saludé.

- Es bueno ver a una joven como usted por aquí- no supe si era un elogio o lo decía en serio. De todos modos pronuncie un "gracias". - ¿Qué es lo que anda buscando querida?- preguntó con voz lustrosa.

- No lo sé. ¿Alguna recomendación?

Me observó detenidamente a través de sus lentes y sonrió. - ¿Ha leído Orgullo y Prejuicio?

- No, no suelo leer libros de amor.

- Pues este es un clásico, le gustará.- comentó. Sonreí, y recibí el libro, la cubierta de este era antigua, de cuero café con el título enmarcado en dorado.

- Aquí solo vendemos libros antiguos señorita, de esa manera- Asentí. El anciano caminó lentamente a la caja registradora, a pesar de su deterioro por los años y bastón que llevaba se veía bastante jovial.

- Cuando lo lea, y lo hará- me aseguró.- Vendrá aquí nuevamente y me dirá lo que pensó cuando lo terminó.

Me aturdió su comentario y solo pude asentir. Le entregué el dinero.

- ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunté mientras él contaba el cambio.

- Vladimir Moldoveanu

- Moldov… ¿qué?- dije enredada.

Se rio – Solo dime Vladimir. ¿Y usted hermosa dama?

- Isabella Swan. Pero dígame Bella.

- Bella- pronunció con acento italiano.- Le viene bien ese nombre.

- Gracias- murmuré cohibida.- Entonces cuando lo lea, vendré.

Asintió.- La estaré esperando Bella.

Encontré a las chicas en un pequeño restaurant mexicano.

- Ya hemos comido- se disculpó Angela. Me encogí de hombros y abrí mi libro. - ¿Has comprado algo Bella?

- Si, un poco de ropa y un libro.

- Por eso estabas perdida- inquirió mordazmente Jessica.

Rodé los ojos ignorando su comentario.

- Bueno chicas, yo me voy. Tengo planes- dijo Jessica marchándose.

- ¿Por qué no pueden intentar llevarse bien?- pregunté triste Angela.

Bufé.- Angela, ella es la que empieza.

- No tienen siete años- me reprochó.

- Angela, no ha funcionado en dos años y medio. No funcionará ahora.

Frunció el ceño.- Me gustaría que fuesen amigas.

- Tú eres mi amiga Angela, eso me basta. No te preocupes, no me cae mal Jessica es solo que no siento que sea mi amiga como tú, no confío en ella- expliqué. – Sabes, compremos algunos helados y arrendemos unas películas-intenté subirle el ánimo.

Angela pagó y le ayudé con sus bolsas hasta el metro. Arrendamos Medianoche en Paris, El Cisne Negro y Millenium que tenían buenas referencias y compramos un Ben & Jerry´s de chocolate.

Nos instalamos en la habitación de Angela, prendimos el DVD y comimos el helado. Parecíamos unas adolescentes.

Habíamos terminado de ver Millenium la cual nos había gustado demasiado cuando sonó el timbre.

- ¿Esperabas a alguien?- le pregunté a Ange con la boca llena de helado.

- No. Iré a ver quién es

Estaba decidiendo qué película poner cuando entró Angela con un chico. Era alto, su cabello corto era de un rubio miel, tenía unos ojos azules brillantes y una sonrisa que se le formaba hoyuelos. Era increíblemente guapo y atlético. Venía vestido con un traje gris hecho a la medida, demasiado elegante comparado con mi camiseta de dos metros de The Ramones y mis pantaletas de adolescente.

- Bella, él es James Williams. James ella es Isabella Swan, mi mejor amiga- él chico me sonrió coquetamente y me dio un suave beso en mejilla dejándome la mano estirada.

- He oído hablar mucho sobre ti- comentó James. Miré a Ange, ella solo me sonrió sin embargo sentía que detrás de esa frase había otro significado.

- Bueno, espero que sean cosas buenas- dije preocupándome.

- No te preocupes- me miró fijamente, como si quisiese decirme algo más. ¿Me estaba volviendo paranoica?- ¿Noche de chicas?

Angela soltó una risita boba. ¿Qué le pasaba?.

- Si, realmente necesitábamos una noche como quinceañeras- dije mientras buscaba algún pantalón para cubrirme.

- ¿Puedo unirme?- preguntó acomodándose en la cama.

Bufé. ¿Unirse? ¿Ahora haríamos una orgía, o qué?

Me tiré a los pies de la cama intentando concentrarme en la película mientras comía el helado sola. Estaba enfurruñada, James había arruinado nuestra noche. Ahora estaba en la cama junto a Angela casi teniendo relaciones, podía escuchar sus sonoros besos, lo que me asqueaba. Subí el volumen dos veces y a la tercera le tiré un cojín para que detuvieran su calentura.

Escuché el ringtone de mi celular lo cual me hizo salir disparada de la cama tropezándome con un cojín que estaba en el suelo.

- Mierda- grité. Escuché las carcajadas de los dos imbéciles calientes. Me puse de pie lo más dignamente que pude y le tiré el mismo cojín directamente al rubio.- No es chistoso.

No sirvió de mucho ya que sus carcajadas aumentaron, no podía negar que fue chistosa incluso yo terminé riéndome.

Tomé el celular del bolso. "Jasper" leí en la pantalla.

- Jasper, tanto tiempo- atendí sonriendo. Angela todavía estaba muerta de la risa y James solo sonreía sin embargo me miró en todo momento hasta que estuve en el pasillo, escudriñándome. Su mirada me recordó a Edward. Últimamente todo me recordaba a Edward.

- Bella, lamento no poder llamado antes. Tuve mucho trabajo y …-

- Excusas- lo interrumpí haciéndome la ofendida.

- Es verdad, Bella lo siento. En serio.

- Jasper, descuida. ¿Vendrás de todos modos?

- Si, estaremos mañana allí. Estamos tomando el avión en estos momentos.

- Genial. Realmente es bueno tenerlos aquí. Deberían venir a vivir a Boston.

- Me agrada Seattle, además que está mi familia aquí

- Y María- murmuré despectivamente. Realmente me enfadaba que Jass siguera con María, él se merecía a alguien mucho mejor.

- Bella. Amo a María- intentó razonar.

- Sabes Jass, eso lo hablaremos acá. Okay

- Está bien Bella. Debo cortar, Em te manda saludos.

- Dile que yo también. Adiós.

-¿Tú novio?- escuché a James detrás de mí. Me volví para mirarlo. Se había quitado la chaqueta y su corbata e iba descalzo.

- ¿A ti no te enseñaron que escuchar conversaciones ajenas era de mala educación?- pregunté irónicamente.- Pero si tanto te interesa, no, es un amigo.

Angela abrió la puerta y nos miró. James se acercó a ella y la besó apasionadamente.

- Me tengo que ir hermosa, nos vemos mañana- entró a la habitación a recoger sus cosas. Y salió dándome una mirada furtiva*

- ¿Pasó algo Bella?- preguntó. Me recosté sobre la cama a ver lo que quedaba de película.

- No Angela. Ven aquí- le hice un lugar en la cama.

La película terminó con una linda vista de Paris, me hubiese agradado verla completa.

- ¿Y qué te pareció?- preguntó Angela al apagar el DVD.

- No pude verla la verdad, así que no sé qué decir aunque me gustaron los paisajes- comenté.

- Yo me refiero a James

- Oh. Él. Sí, es guapo- me encogí de hombros. Espero por algún otro comentario.- Ange, no sé qué decir. No lo conozco. Es sexy. Debe tener dinero porque se veía costoso su traje y me pareció agradable aunque no el hecho de que se besuquearan como adolescentes o que escuchara mi conversación por teléfono. Pero no puedo decir más.

Asintió.

- Creo que realmente le gustas- comenté, vi sus ojos brillar.- Realmente lo ponías cachondo- me burlé.

Se ruborizó.- Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie.

Oh. Oh. Esto no estaba bien. – Ange ¿Lo amas?

- Creo que estoy empezando a hacerlo- susurró.

- Ange, cuando me lo presentas no dijiste que eran novios.

- Porque no lo somos

- ¿Y por qué no lo son?

- No lo sé. Nos hemos visto unas cuantas veces y ha sido genial pero no hemos hablado de eso- susurró triste.

- Ange. A penas se conocen, no puedes simplemente enamorarte de un chico con el que apenas has salido un mes y lo único que conoces de él es su pene.

- No tenemos sexo todo el tiempo. Además conozco muchas cosas de él. Tal vez tengas razón que sea muy temprano pero uno no puede reprimir enamorarse, es algo que pasa.

Me quedé en silencio, no sabía qué decirle. Mis instintos me decían que iba a salir herida de esto pero no podía prohibirle enamorarse de él, ella tendría que darse cuenta por sí sola aunque eso me doliese.

- Durmamos- susurré acurrucándome con las mantas.

Dejé la casa de Angela temprano, debía ir a mi departamento a cambiarme de ropa e ir a buscar a Jass y Em al aeropuerto. Esperaba que Tyler se hubiese ido o por lo menos que los dos estuvieran decentes para cuando cruzara la puerta, no me agradaría encontrarme alguna sorpresa.

Pensé en gritar algo para que supieran que había llegado, me quité las botas y el abrigo. Oí risas en la cocina.

- ¡Bella!- gritó Emmett al asomarse. Corrí entusiasmada hasta donde estaba él y me tiré en sus brazos. Se rio con su risa estruendosa.- Pequeña Bells- dijo con cariño.

- Estoy tan feliz de verlos- murmuré abrazando a Jasper. – En serio, es mucho tiempo sin verlos.

- Podrías ir tú también -comentó Emmett.- A Seattle.

- Odio Seattle. Tú lo sabes- contesté con amargura. Jasper le dio una mirada significativa a Emmett, lo dejé pasar.

- ¿Comiste cariño?- preguntó Eric, gentilmente ofreciéndome una taza de mi café favorito. No me había dado cuenta que Tyler seguía aquí.

Me acerqué a saludarlo y me senté a beber el líquido caliente.

- Entonces qué ha sido de sus vidas. Llevo un año sin verlos así que algo debe haber pasado- me dirigí a Em y Jass. Se sentaron todos alrededor del mesón de la cocina, lo que lo hacía más íntimo.

- Bueno estoy por titularme de arquitectura. Estoy muy emocionado. Y estoy soltero así que vengo en busca de alguna chica sexy de Boston- me guiñó un ojo. Todos reímos. Dirigí mi mirada hacia Jasper. Este le dio una mirada Emmett, se veía nervioso. Emmett le palmeó la espalda como un gesto de apoyo.

- Bella- susurró dirigiéndose a mí. Tomó aire, se veía enfermo, comencé a preocuparme.

- ¿Qué pasa Jass?

- Yo… Me casé con María.

Casi vomité el café.- Es una broma. Tiene que ser una broma- pronuncié intentando salir de mi estupefacción.

Negó.- No Bella.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- pregunté dolida. -Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo.

- Estaba buscando el momento correcto- argumentó.

- ¿Ahora es el momento correcto? Ni siquiera me invitaste a tu boda.

- Fue muy repentino, ni siquiera hicimos fiesta. Un día me desperté y estaba casado- se excusó.

- No lo puedo creer Jasper. ¿Cómo pudiste casarte con María? Quiero decir, es María- intenté razonar con él.

- Bella, eres mi amiga y por eso espero que me entiendas y que aceptes mis decisiones. Amo a María y ella es mi esposa ahora, tienes que aceptarlo.

Asentí, tenía unas ganas de llorar inmensa. Yo no era muy sensible, rara vez lloraba pero estaba dolida y molesta. No obstante Jasper tenía razón, debía aceptar su decisión pero no iba a perdonarle el que no me haya dicho.  
- Debiste habérmelo dicho- susurré mirando mi taza.  
- Lo sé, lo siento. Bells te amo pero también la amo a ella- alzó mi rostro y me dio una tierna sonrisa.  
- Espero que seas feliz- le dije sinceramente. No mentía, realmente lo deseaba pero no con ella.  
- Gracias- besó mi mejilla acariciando mi cabello. – Vamos a disfrutar los días que esté aquí – cambió de tema.  
Me reí sin ganas. – Claro.  
No me había dado cuenta que los chicos nos habían dejado solos.

Tyler y Eric estaban en el sofá besándose de forma apasionada y Emmett estaba en el sofá de al lado completamente incómodo. Reprimí una carcajada al ver su rostro de trauma. Se acercó a nosotros cuando nos vio entrar.  
- Dios, no soy homofóbico pero esto me consterna- susurró.  
- Sé a lo que te refieres- me volví a los enamorados. Carraspeé – Hay habitaciones- le indiqué las escaleras.  
Se separaron jadeando, se rieron al ver la cara de trauma de Jass y Em.  
- No te preocupes Bella, hoy no. Debo irme- dijo Tyler levantándose del sofá.- Nos vemos a la noche- besó a Eric.  
- Claro- se mordió el labio mientras le daba una nalgada juguetona a Ty, este se carcajeó y se fue.  
- Es de todos los días- comenté encogiéndome de hombros a los chicos.

El miércoles por la tarde entré en la oficina de Jenks, me había enviado un mensaje diciéndome que necesitaba hablar conmigo urgentemente.

- Buenas tardes Jenks

- Isabella. Ya no requiero de tu servicio- dijo Jenks, cortante.

- ¿Estoy despedida?- preguntó asombrada.

- Sí. Me mudaré a Nueva York.

- ¿Qué se supone que haré ahora?- le pregunté.

- No es mi problema ten- me entregó un sobre.- Allí está todo lo que te debo. Muchas Gracias- se despidió. Y así, sin más, me quedé sin trabajo.

Estaba sentada en la salida del edificio Crown. Lamentándome.

- Eric. Me despidieron-le dije a través del celular.

- Debemos celebrarlo- chilló. Maldita sea, odiaba eso.

- Eric, no es chistoso. No quiero volver a trabajar de camarera- le dije disgustada.

- Pues ya encontrarás algo, no seas negativa. Todo pasa por algo.

- No te pongas filosófico por favor- le pedí hastiada.

- Pues es la verdad. Así que ahora mueve tu trasero y tráelo hasta aquí que tenemos una cita.

- ¿Tenemos? Iremos a cenar los chicos, Ty, tú y yo.

- Suena bien. ¿Puedo emborracharme?

Se rio.- Puedo llevar marihuana, bebé. No te preocupes, iremos a algún lugar y bailaremos toda la noche- sugirió.

Sonreí por sus locuras, pero la verdad es que me apetecía hacerlo.- Bien, voy de camino.

Deslice mi cuerpo moviendo mis caderas absorbiendo la música. Bebí lo que tenía en mi mano, no tenía idea ya lo que era. Cerré mis ojos y seguí moviéndome al ritmo de la música. Dejándome llevar por esa sensación liberadora. Era solo yo, allí rodeada de gente. Solo yo, bailando. Solo yo, y mi vaso medio vacío. Solo yo y nadie más. Y reí como nunca lo había hecho y grité en aquella azotea atiborrada de gente.

- Dios mío Bella. Estás muy borracha- escuché a Eric hablándome en el oído mientras me sujetaba de la cintura para evitar caerme.  
Solté una carcajada. Oí otras risas pero no podía distinguir las caras.

- Eric- susurré, lo acerqué a mi rostro. A penas podía notar sus facciones.- Eric te amo.

- Lo sé Bella. Vamos- forcejeó conmigo para sacarme del club nocturno. De seguro no volvería nunca más a ese lugar así que no me importó gritar.

- Los amo a todos. A todos- grité en la espalda de Eric, ya que me había tomado cargándome en su hombro. – Los amo- grité por última vez.


	4. Comienza el Juego

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Espero que les guste.

Comienza el Juego.

La luz del sol daba directamente en mi cara. Me molestaba, demasiado. Intenté cerrar la cortina sin moverme de la cama, no funcionó demasiado porque se cayó quedando en el suelo. Bufé frustrada, la resaca me ponía de mal humor.

No podía recordar muy bien lo de anoche, ni siquiera podía recordar el lugar donde fuimos y eso no era bueno. Entré silenciosamente a la cocina donde estaban todos. Se me quedaron viendo por un segundo y estallaron a carcajadas. Agradecía el hecho de no acordarme de nada.

- Te amo Bella- se burló Emmett. Lo empujé juguetonamente.

- No es chistoso- murmuré avergonzada.

- Ten- me tendió un vaso con algo asqueroso dentro. – Bébelo- ordenó.

- ¿Es algún tipo de broma?- pregunté un poco traumada por el homogéneo líquido espeso, no podía identificar el color podría ser verde, amarillo o café.

- No, es para la resaca. Te sentirás mejor.

Le miré desconfiada.- Espero que resulte- bebí. Casi vomité al principio.

- Tienes que bebértelo al seco, sin saborear- me enseñó Em.

Hice una arqueada y volví a beber sin parar hasta acabar.

- No me hace nada

Rodó los ojos – No es mágico, espera un rato.

Jass apareció con mi teléfono sonando. -No ha parado de sonar

- Gracias Jasper- le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla y atendí.

- ¿Isabella Swan?- escuché mi nombre a través de la línea, era la de una mujer, gruesa y sexy casi como la de una actriz porno.

- Sí, con ella- contesté. Comencé a buscar algo en el refrigerador para quitarle el indescifrable sabor.

- Mi nombre es Irina Denali. He recibido una carta de recomendación de Jason Jenks.

- ¿Ah?- balbucé.

- Jenks, tu ex jefe. Me mandó una carta de recomendación- repitió molesta.

- No, sí lo escuché es solo que me sorprendió- aclaré.

- Soy jefa editora de la revista Vogue aquí en Boston. Si te interesa estar nuestra revista preséntate a las dos de la tarde aquí en mi oficina, te entrevistaré y veré si eres apta para algún cargo.

- S-sí… Eso estaría bien- ¡Vogue! Recuerdo vagamente a mi madre leer esa revista, lo única referencia que tenía es que era una revista de moda muy famosa. ¿Por qué Jenks habrá dado una carta de recomendación allí? No, la pregunta era ¿por qué Jenks dio una carta de recomendación?

- Eso es en una hora más

- Pues te quedan cuarenta minutos. Y detesto la impuntualidad- colgó.

Observé el teléfono. ¿Qué mierda había sido eso?¿Vogue?

- Mierda- grité al ver las una y diez. Corrí escaleras arriba, abrí el armario y saqué toda mi ropa tirándola al suelo. Me puse lo mejor que tenía: unos pantalones leggins azul oscuros, una blusa roja, una chaqueta negra entallada y tacos negros. Nunca usaba tacos, odiaba los tacos pero esto requería esfuerzo.

Corrí escaleras abajo peinándome con el cepillo. - ¿Cómo me veo?- pregunté ansiosa.

- Bien- dijeron Jasper y Emmett al unísono.

- ¿Bien? No me sirve bien- grité alterada. Pensé en hacerme una coleta pero eso sería poco glamoroso. Lo dejé suelto haciendo que cayera las ondas sobre mis hombros.

- Bella te ves guapa. Nos dirás qué pasa- dijo Jasper.

- Tengo una entrevista en media hora en Vogue y resulta que eso queda al otro lado de la ciudad. Así que debo correr- tomé mi abrigo y corrí.

Llegué a la oficina de Irina Denali donde me atendió su secretaria. Todas parecían super modelos incluso hasta las secretarias, eran altas, lindas, sexys y con estilo. Esto me bajaba el autoestima me sentía como una pueblerina. Tal vez lo era.

- Hola, mi nombre es Isabella Swan- la rubia anoréxica levantó la vista y me recorrió con la mirada de manera despectiva. Luego esbozó una sonrisa despectiva y burlona.

- Claro, la señorita Denali la espera- dijo con voz gangosa. Me indicó la puerta mientras ella le avisaba.

Toqué. –Pase- escuché desde adentro.

Irina Denali era una de las mujeres más sexys que había visto en mi vida. Escultural, con una pequeña cintura bajo ese vestido mostaza completamente ceñido a su cuerpo. Caminó con elegancia y fineza hasta donde mí. Era rubia, tenía unos labios rojos carnosos, ojos avellana y un largo y sedoso cabello ondulado. Era envidiable, me sentía mínima ante ella.

- Isabella- me miró de igual manera que la chica de afuera solo que ella pudo controlar su expresión. – Llegas con quince minutos de retraso. La puntualidad es fundamental si quieres trabajar para mí.

Hasta hace una hora atrás no sabía que quería trabajar para usted, estuve tentada a decir.  
- Lo siento, hice todo lo que pude- me excusé.

- Ya veo – murmuró con arrogancia. – Siéntate- me indicó la silla ante su blanco escritorio.

Le obedecí. Apoyó sus codos en el escritorio y unió sus manos alzándolas hasta su barbilla.

- Dime. ¿Qué es lo que sabes hacer?

- Depende para lo que me necesite.

Me miró de manera altiva.- Pues eso estoy pensando. Y un trabajo sobre moda no es lo tuyo. No creo que seas capaz de trabajar en mi revista.

- La verdad es que no, la moda no es lo mío – admití. Sabía que su comentario iba hacia mi ropa, me molestó pero no me mostraría sumisa ante su mirada. –Sin embargo podría trabajar en su revista. Tengo capacidades comunicativas.

- ¿A sí?-preguntó enarcando una ceja.

- Sí, pero no me interesa trabajar en su revista. Me parece que la publicación de temas tan triviales e insignificantes es una pérdida de tiempo y papel. Y participar en aquello sería peor- me encogí de hombros sonriendo el rostro de la mujer completamente desencajado.- No obstante puedo ser una gran asistente.

- La moda es pasión, es una manera de expresarse, es vida. Es por lo que yo vivo. No eres nadie para venir hablarme de esa manera e insultar a una revista que lleva años en circulación y que es una de las más famosas de todo el mundo- me amenazó.

- Bueno, era solo una opinión- me encogí de hombros.- Es un país todos modos usted no quiere a una periodista sino a una asistente. Es por eso que me ha llamado.

Resopló molesta. Comenzó a pasearse con sus sonoros tacos rojos, calmando su rabia. Se detuvo ante mí y se inclinó en la mesa, acercándose a mí en una actitud retadora.

- ¿Qué tipo de asistente Isabella?

- Bueno,lo común. Fijar citas, cancelarlas, leer algunos cuantos e-mails. Contactarme con clientes y algunas veces ibas a las citas. Sin embargo no tenía horario fijo.

- ¿Crees que podrías ser mi asistente?- me retó. Sus ojos destilaban furia, creo que quería golpearme. Me sorprendía que no me hubiese echado.

- Por supuesto que sí, por cierto lo único que me complica son los horarios- me encogí de hombros

- Cariño, te diré solo una cosa. Puedes aprender la moda pero no el estilo. El estilo nace contigo- explicó inspirada. – Si llego a contratarte no volverás vestida de esa manera.

- ¿Y de qué manera quiere?

- Encuentra tu estilo, o algo parecido- respondió desdeñosamente.- Te pondré un día de prueba. Escúchame bien, un día. Si encuentro que eres apta para ser mi asistente veremos tú horario. Sin embargo si llegas con algo parecido a eso- indicó mi ropa.- Estarás despedida. ¿Entiendes?

Asentí.

- Le diré a Charlotte que se comunique contigo para que te diga el día. Ahora vete.

- ¿No quiere alguna información sobre mí? Esto es una entrevista.- No me había hecho ninguna pregunta sobre mi vida laboral.

- Tengo lo necesario. Ahora desaparece de mi oficina-me hizo gesto altanero indicándome la puerta.

Hija de puta, casi pronuncié. Quise sacarle la puerta de un portazo.

- Adiós- cantó chillonamente la rubia anoréxica.

- Si, como sea- refunfuñé.

Salí sin antes ser vista y analizada de desdeñosamente por todas las mujeres y gays que habían ahí adentro. No quería volver, no quería trabajar ahí. Trabajar de mesera hubiera sido mucho mejor que trabajar allí. Cualquiera mataría por ese puesto pero yo no. No yo. Detestaba la gente así, tan superficial. Pero la manera cómo me miró la rubia falsa me enfurecía .Casi me basureó. Quería demostrarle que podía ser la mejor. Era estúpido porque no tenía que demostrarle nada a ella sin embargo tenía una gran necesidad de taparle la boca que volvería y obtendría el trabajo.

Marqué el número de Eric.- Preciosa- contestó.

- Eric, nos vamos de compra- estaba decidida.

- Cariño tú odias ir de compras.

- No me interesa, iremos. Te veo en treinta minutos- corté.

Busqué un banco cerca y saqué todos mis ahorros. No era demasiado. Probablemente estaba cometiendo una locura pero no me importaba.

Bajé del taxi divisando a Eric entra la multitud, me hizo una seña. Corrí hasta él, la nieve comenzaba a congelar mis pies.

- Cariño, ¿me dirás lo que pasa?- le tomé del brazo.

- Después, llévame alguna boutique super exclusiva. Necesito cambiar mi armario.

- Whoa, hasta que me hiciste caso- se detuvo abruptamente. – No me digas que te estás acostando con un anciano millonario.

- ¿Qué?- Rodé sus ojos. Sus ocurrencias no tenían límites. – No. No seas ridículo.

Se encogió de hombros.- Yo solo digo.

Nos acercamos a una pequeña tienda en una esquina. No tenía nombre.

- No tiene nombre

Me miró como si fuera estúpida – Dijiste exclusiva, pues aquí lo tienes.- me detuvo.- Eso sí, ¿tienes dinero suficiente?

- Creo- le mostré lo que tenía.

- Dios, deberé darte un préstamo. No te preocupes, verte haciendo esto lo paga- dijo emocionado dando saltitos.

- Dios mío, eres tan homosexual- me quejé. Rodó los ojos y me empujó para que entrara.

Entramos a la pequeña tienda. Era elegante y vintage con un aire francés. Apareció un chica pequeña y menuda de pelo castaño oscuro y unos ojos azules brillantes. Era hermosa, casi como una muñeca que la hacía ver adorable ante la vista.

Se acercó a Eric y se abrazaron. –Me alegra que estás aquí- le susurró cariñosamente.

- Querida, fue la semana pasada la última vez que vine. Sé que soy irresistible pero…

La chica puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia mí. – Hola, soy Alice Cullen

- Bella Swan- se acercó y me dio un efusivo abrazo. Espera, ¿había dicho Cullen?

Le di una mirada de enfado a Eric y este me dio una mirada de disculpa de vuelta. Dios, los Cullen me aparecían por todos lados.

- ¿Vienen de compras?- sonrió.- Aquí tendrán todo lo que necesitan, tenemos desde grandes diseñadores hasta antigüedades…- comenzó a hablar sobre la ropa, sobre moda y sobre lo que implicaba el verse y vestirse en el día a día. Sentí un poco de desilusión al escucharla, ella era totalmente apta para el trabajo.

- ¿Qué es lo que andas buscando?- concluyó.

Abrí la boca para responder aunque Eric se me adelantó - De todo, tenemos que hacerle un Fashion Emergency

- Qué emocionante. Tengo tantas ideas- chilló Alice. Esto sería una larga tarde.

Sin darme cuenta la pequeña tienda se había atiborrado de gente, había un peluquero llamado Salvatore Mancini, completamente teñido rubio, un acento italiano y con una piel envidiable. También había una maquilladora, Antonella Lebrum, una morena curvilínea con unos rasgos de ángel y perfectamente maquillada.

Todos me hablaban al mismo tiempo, Antonella me decía qué rasgos debería marcar y sacar partido de mi rostro, Salvatore me decía cómo cuidar mi cabello y Alice decía qué tipo de ropa usar, qué me vendría bien a mí con mi personalidad. No podía entender ni la mitad de lo que hablaban, le pedí a Eric que tomara nota y al final de la hora solo recitaba lo sí.

Cuando terminaron, mejor dicho, cuando por fin terminaron era otra. Otra persona, con clase, estilo, hermosa. Me habían dejado el largo de mi cabello y el color sin embargo Salvatore se dio el trabajo de hacerme capas que realzaban mi rostro que me daba un aire salvaje y sexy sin perder la elegancia. Antonella se había dedicado a realzar mis labios ya que no paraba de decir que tenía hermosos labios con un labial rojo oscuro y pintar mis ojos como Audrey Hepburn, alargar mis pestañas y poner una sombre dorada. Alice se había encargado de la ropa, tenía demasiada ropa no obstante me había enfundado en un vestido azul entallado que marcaba mi figura y mostraba mis pálidas piernas, unos tacones amarillos mostaza con doce centímetros de alto, y me había dado un abrigo negro entallado que reemplazaría a mi abrigo favorito, el cual fue directamente a la basura.

Y finalmente ahí estaba yo, completamente cambiada frente al espejo de la tienda de Alice, podía ver en el reflejo a los chicos con rostros orgullos y sobre todo a Eric regodeándose con la situación.

- ¿Qué se siente vestir un oscar de la renta?- preguntó Eric abrazándome por detrás. Le iba a decir que realmente no sentía nada, tal vez incómoda, no solía usar ropa ajustada. Pero volví a observarme aunque esta vez detenidamente. Era otra Bella, no era la misma, aprecié mi reflejó y a mí misma y me gustaba. Me sentía un poco superficial admitir que me gustaba como lucía.

- Creo que debemos celebrar- propuso Alice.- Vayamos a mi casa.

- Está bien- acepté. Los dos se rieron, alegres y dieron saltitos.

Alice vivía en Newbury Street. Su departamento era amplio y vintage. Todo en ella era francés, cuando se lo hice saber me contó que había estudiado diseño en Francia. Tenía un enorme ventanal con una hermosa vista de la ciudad.

-Linda vista- comenté. Alice me dio una copa de champagne Cristal. Eric me dio una mirada como diciendo: lo recuerdas. Estuve tentada en mostrarle el dedo medio.

Me senté en su rojo sofá de terciopelo.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste a Boston?- pregunté acariciando la tela.

- Hace un año más o menos, extrañaba a mi familia. Además quiero comenzar a preparar mis propios diseños y abrir más tiendas en otras ciudades. He empezado con esta pero quiero que las próximas tengan mis diseños.

- Iría a comprar allí, con lo que has hecho hoy. Por supuesto que iría, sobre todo porque tú no estarás ahí para asustarme- bromeé. Se rieron.

- ¿Y por qué esa actitud? Quiero decir es genial, todo el mundo necesito un cambio pero qué te llevó a hacerlo

- Estoy postulando para un trabajo en la revista Vogue…- no alcancé a terminar porque Eric casi se ahoga con la champagne y a Alice casi se le salieron los ojos de sus cuencas.

- ¡Qué!- gritó Eric. – ¡Oh My God!- exclamó jubiloso.

- Eric cálmate- le pedí.

- Es Vogue Bella, ni siquiera yo he llegado tan cerca. Tú no sabes nada de moda

- ¿Estás envidioso?

- Dios no, Bella. Solo abrumado- me explicó volviendo a sentarse.

Les conté mí mañana en Vogue con Irina Denali, le conté con todo detalle la manera en que me miró y la idea de conseguir ese trabajo.

- Irina Denali. Perra con estilo- comentó Alice. Soltamos una carcajada.- Es cierto, es amiga cercana de mi familia. En realidad mi familia con su familia. Supieras la lista de hombros que tiene.

- Eso es sexista- comenté enfadada.- Es su cuerpo, ella verá con quién se acuesta.

- Tienes razón sin embargo… Tiene… Botox- susurró cotillamente.

- OMG!- dijo Eric.- ¿En serio? Pero qué edad tiene.

- Treinta y dos.

Eric iba a comentar algo hasta que vibró su celular formándose una sonrisa estúpida en su risa.

- Permiso chicas, mi hombre me llama- se marchó desapareciendo de nuestra vista.

Alice se volvió a mí y me sirvió más champagne. – Tendrás suerte si sales viva de ahí.

- Gracias por el apoyo- dije sarcásticamente bebiendo de mi copa.

Se rio.- Puede ser una gran experiencia, ya sabes conocer diseñadores, ir a desfiles, viajar a otros lugares pero con esa hija de puta amargada como jefa será difícil disfrutarlo. Solo digo que lo pienses.

Asentí.- Lo tendré en cuenta.- me impresionaba la manera su vocabulario, se veía una chica con clase.

Oímos el timbre. – Qué raro- dijo Alice.- Iré a ver quién es. ¿Puedes ir a la cocina y traer más champagne? Está encima- me pidió indicándome dónde estaba la cocina.

Caminé lentamente, todavía no me acostumbraba a la altura de los zapatos, pensé en quitarlos pero desistí de la idea, tendría que acostumbrarme a ellos.

- Edward- exclamó sorprendida Alice. Mierda, grandísima mierda. Mierda. ¿Qué hacía ahora? ¿Esconderme? Mierda.

- Alice- dijo con su marcado acento inglés.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Nunca me vienes a ver.

- Estoy en la ciudad y pensé: Iré a ver a mi pequeña hermana- podía imaginármelo rodando los ojos. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que Alice lo echara, pero era su hermano.

- Okay, pasa. Te presentarás a unos amigos- escuché sus pasos acercarse a la cocina. Mi corazón latía mil por horas, ahora ¿qué hacía?

- ¿Novio? No tendrás alguna orgía aquí-lo escuché burlarse. Oí un golpe seco. Estaban a unos cuantos pasos, no podía hacer nada. Lo único que atiné fue a arreglar mi vestido y observar mi maquillaje y cabello, arreglándome. Al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo quise golpearme, me estaba arreglando para él. No podía ser tan estúpida.

La primera que apareció fue Alice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, le entusiasmaba tener a su hermano aquí. Y allí estaba él, sexy, malditamente perfecto en su traje negro. ¿Es que el siempre usaba trajes? Llevaba su cabello perfectamente despeinado. Me recorrió con su oscura mirada, excitado. Me dio una sonrisa lasciva mientras se acercaba a mí. Alice ni siquiera nos había presentado cuando lo tenía encima de mí. Se acercó y besó mi mejilla suavemente, erizando mi piel y su mano hizo un recorrido por mi espalda hasta el inicio de mi trasero. – Un placer verte de nuevo Bella- susurró suavemente en mi oído.

Intenté zafarme disimuladamente de su agarre.

- Amm…- balbuceó Alice, evidentemente sorprendida ante la reacción de Edward. Disimuladamente me aparté de su lado y me puse al otro extremo de la mesa. Este me miró de reojo pero no hizo ningún movimiento para acercarse.

- Edward ella es Bella. Bella él es Edward, mi hermano- dijo aturdida.

Edward me dio esa sonrisa torcida tan característica de él y yo solo balbuceé un: Ya.

- Iré a buscar a Eric, ya vuelvo- Alice desapareció dejándonos solos en la cocina. No podía creer mi tan mala suerte.

- Me gusta tu vestido. Me gusta lo exquisito que se ve el azul en tí- comentó mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia donde mí, con un andar masculino y felino, como si fuese su presa.

Me moví rápidamente hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, sentía su vista fija en mi trasero.

- Y dios, esos tacones hacen maravillas. Sabes creo que te vistes inconscientemente para provocarme- me aprisionó entre la mesa y él. Podía sentir su olor, olía muy bien. Forcejeé para que se moviese pero lo único que logré era que se acercase más a mi cuerpo.

- ¿Es que tú no entiendes? Creía que te había dejado todo claro la última vez que nos vimos- susurré enfadada.

- No me hagas recordarlo, nunca me he sentido tan frustrado como aquella noche. No puedes ponerme caliente un minuto y luego arrepentirte al otro. Eso es muy cruel- susurró de vuelta.

- No quiero nada contigo Edward- volvía empujarlo, me estaba cansando de esto.

- Eso es mentira y tú lo sabes. Tú también me deseas.

- Sabes qué en todo este tiempo que has desaparecido ni siquiera he pensado en ti. No me gustas, de ninguno modo- susurré burlescamente, no pude reprimir una sonrisa de diversión. Dos podíamos jugar a este juego.

Chasqueó la lengua.- Eres una mala mentirosa. No puedes negarme que ese día en tu sofá no estabas encendida, no estabas caliente. Podía olerte.

Lo golpeé en su pecho.- Asqueroso.

- Sabes, tú terminarás en mi cama- dijo con seguridad.

- Nunca en mi vida me acostaría contigo. Nunca- afirmé. Sentí que más bien fue una afirmación para mí.

- Eso ya lo veremos- susurró desafiante sobre mis labios.

**Espero que les haya gustado. Si les gusta la historia dejen un review:) No cuesta nada


	5. Sentimientos Irracionales

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

Sentimientos Irracionales

Nos miramos desafiantes, ninguno de los dos cedía ante el otro. Edward se alejó cuando oímos a Eric y Alice acercándose. Me dio una mirada como diciendo: esto no ha acabado aquí.

- Edward. Él es Eric Yorkie. Eric, mi hermano Edward- se dieron la mano como caballeros aunque Edward no pudo esconder su mirada hostil, a él no le agradaba Eric.

- Edward, estaba pensando en…- Alice le habló a Edward, Eric aprovechó esa instancia para acercarse a mí.

- Sexy y peligroso. Mala combinación. No me gusta Bella. No para ti- susurró mirándolo.

- Eric, no me gusta. Es desagradable estar junto a él. Odio a los tipos así. Me dijo que iba a terminar acostándome con él. Es un imbécil- le susurré de vuelta.

- Pues tiene razón en decirlo- le fruncí el ceño. Se encogió de hombros en forma de disculpa.- Bella, la última vez que lo viste casi tuvieron sexo en el sofá. Además la tensión sexual que hay entre ustedes es obvia- comentó disimuladamente. Le fulminé con la mirada.

- Te dije por qué lo había hecho Eric. Y no hay ninguna tensión sexual entre nosotros. No hay nada entre nosotros- fui enfática al final. No hay nada, ni habrá nada entre nosotros.

- Chicos. ¿Podríamos salir a cenar?- sugirió Alice interrumpiéndonos, se veía un poco hastiada y Edward, bueno él tenía su mismo rostro arrogante.

- Gracias pero debemos rechazarlo. Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano- dijo Eric.

- Oh, bueno. Para la próxima vez- habló Alice, Edward me miraba en todo momento. Sus miraditas estaban pasando de incómodas a enfermizas.

Alice nos estregó nuestros abrigos.-Ya sabes, cualquier cosa que necesites vienes a mí- se dirigió Alice a mí.  
Asentí, ella sería de gran ayuda. Se despidió nuevamente de un efusivo abrazo. La despedida de Eric y Edward fue corta, un apretón de manos y unas miradas.

Edward se acercó a mí y me abrazó dejando un beso en mi mejilla. Parecía normal en incluso inocente pero podía ver sus ojos, eran una clara invitación a su plan. No caería en él.

- Te haré tragar tus palabras. Y otras cosas más- susurró en mi oído y se alejó. Su susurro había causado un escalofrío en mi cuerpo, él se percató de eso y deslizó su dedo por mi cintura, poniendo mi piel de gallina. Lo único que pude hacer fue distanciarme de él e ignorarlo.

Alice nos despidió en la puerta con otro abrazo y nos marchamos. Ya afuera nos escondimos en nuestros abrigos y caminamos viendo si venía algún taxi.

- ¿Crees que sabía que estabas allí?- preguntó Eric observando la calle.

- No lo sé, últimamente no puedo deducir nada sobre él- suspiré. – Pensé que me lo había sacado de encima, ahora ya no sé qué pensar. Es un sicópata de mierda- dije cansada. Él me cansaba. No quise pensar sobre lo que había pasado en la casa de Alice. Él me estaba confundiendo.

- Hola Matt- saludé al chico de los cafés. Me sonrió ruborizándose.

- Hola Bella- susurró tan bajito que apenas pude escucharlo. -¿Lo mismo de siempre?

Asentí. Esperé por mi café en silencio. Pensé en sacar el tema del café del otro día pero no me atreví. ¿Qué le diría? No era buena en esto. No era buena lidiando con los hombres. Fruncí el ceño al recordar las palabras de Eric, el mismo día en que conocí a Edward.

No podía lidiar con él, mucho menos con él. Comparé a Matt con él. Matt era delgado y paliducho, dándole un aspecto de debilucho. Edward también era delgado y pálido pero no tenía aspecto de enfermo sino de un hombre fuerte y atractivo. Matt se ruborizaba todo el tiempo, era un chico inseguro y tímido. Edward me hacía ruborizar, era un hombre seguro de sí mismo y lo creía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quisiera.

¿Cómo podría lidiar con Edward si no podía lidiar con Matt? ¿Tendría que lidiar con Edward? ¿Podría lidiar con él? ¿Realmente quiere acostarse conmigo? ¿Por qué quiere acostarse conmigo? ¿Me encuentra lo suficientemente atractiva como para tener sexo conmigo? ¿Era su tipo de mujer? ¿O es solo un juego para él? ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso? ¿Por qué estaba pensando en él? ¿Por qué me importaba todo eso? ¿Por qué me importaba él? Debo dejar de pensar esto. Debo dejar de pensar en él.

- Bella- me dijo Matt sacándome de mis pensamientos.- Aquí tienes- me entregó mi café hirviendo.

- Gracias- musité. Le entregué el dinero, se veía nervioso cuando le entregué el dinero. Siempre se veía nervioso sin embargo sentía que hoy me quería decir algo, iba a decirme algo. Su boca se estaba abriendo intentando formular alguna palabra. Mierda, quería irme. Levantó la vista, se veía decidido a hablar. Le sonreí, tomé todo y salí casi corriendo. No podía lidiar con los hombres.

Las clases comenzaron lentas, tuvimos una visita al laboratorio y nos avisaron que podríamos comenzar a asistir al hospital, cuando sea pertinente, aun así me cual me entusiasmaba muchísimo. Tuve una breve conversación con el profesor Banner sobre genética después de clases. No había visto a Angela en todo el día, lo que me parecía extraño, ella nunca faltaba.

Sentí vibrar mi teléfono, número desconocido.

Ni siquiera alcancé a decir palabra cuando escuché la voz gangosa de ayer.- ¿Isabella Swan?

- Sí, con ella.

- Soy Charlotte Adams, secretaria de la señorita Irina Denali. Te llamo para avisarte que la señorita Denali te necesita el viernes a las ocho de la noche en su departamento. Te mandaré la dirección en un mensaje. Solicita que llegues puntualmente. Buenos Tardes Isabella.- cortó.

Al segundo vibró el celular, un mensaje con la dirección de Irina.

- Bella- gritó Emmett cuando me lo encontré fuera de la Universidad.

Sonreí- ¿Qué haces acá?

- Bueno hermosa, hace un año que no nos vemos. Vine a Boston y tú has estado desaparecida.

- Lo siento Emmett, es que con lo del nuevo trabajo me ha mantenido ocupada.

- Llamé a Jasper, saldremos los tres. Como los viejos tiempos- me guiñó un ojo.

- Ayer saliste.

- Fui a una fiesta, quería un poco de diversión.

- Querías un poco de sexo- interpreté sus palabras. Se carcajeó.

- ¿Celosa?- rodé los ojos.- Estoy considerando venirme aquí, cuando termine mis estudios. Venir a trabajar acá. Me encanta Boston- dijo observando la arquitectura alrededor.  
Me sentía entusiasmada, el que Emmett se viniese aquí era una gran noticia.

Fuimos a almorzar a un pequeño restaurant de comida cubana. Era un pequeño lugar llamado Candela que se encontraba en la cuarta avenida, bastante escondido. La entrada era una diminuta puerta que al entrar nos encontramos con un cubano que anunció nuestra llegada por un micrófono, mientras los clientes- algunos bailando- aplaudían, gritaban, cantaban, era todo un espectáculo. Sonaba de fondo Celia Cruz cantando Quimbara. Nos sentamos en una esquina ya que la pista de baile ocupaba todo la parte central de lugar la cual estaba llena de gente bailando al ritmo de Celia. Pedimos sándwiches cubanos, y para entrar en calor unos mojitos cubanos. Una maravilla.

Mientras la música cambiaba a algo más profundo con Silvio Rodríguez, nosotros nos poníamos melancólicos rememorando nuestros recuerdos.

- ¿Cómo nos conocimos?- preguntó Emmett tomando el cuarto mojito. No recordaba cómo realmente nos conocimos, no tenía una imagen clara de aquella vez que nos vimos por primera vez. Sino que tenía una historia.

Era un día de invierno, había vuelto a Forks nuevamente a vivir con Charlie. Había vuelto a vivir en Forks después de vivir unos larguísimos dos años y medio con Reneé los que fueron eternos e insoportables.

Charlie me había recibido en el aeropuerto aquella mañana vestida en su traje de policía. Odiaba a los policías aunque en ese entonces no, solo odiaba lo ridículo que sería llegar a Forks en una patrulla de policía. Recuerdo haber esto sumamente cohibida y asustada por ir a vivir con él y su nueva "familia". Charlie no me tranquilizó con palabras de aliento o de cariño sino que fue un viaje aburrido y a la vez aterrador.

Al llegar fuimos directamente a inscribirme en el instituto, y sí, en la horrorosa patrulla donde al llegar todos nos quedaron mirando y comenzaron a cuchichear. Fuimos un gran tema de conversación por semanas.

Luego de esa bochornosa experiencia nos largamos a la casa de Charlie, para mi desgracia la misma casa de Marie, al parecer luego de su muerte la heredó o se la adjudicó, quién sabe, la cosa es que en vez de vivir en La Push como habían hecho desde siempre ahora vivían acá. Esa casa tenía recuerdos, tantos recuerdos que no podía pasar ninguna noche sin pensar en Marie o en el pasado.  
Algunas veces terminaba llorando, por Marie, por como terminó todo, lo hacía tan bajito para no despertar a Leah, la que por supuesto me odiaba. No juzgaba su odio, yo también lo hacía. El instituto al principio fue un infierno, aparte de ser la "chica nueva" era la "hija perdida del jefe Swan". Había historias sobre mí y mi familia, algunas se acercaban a la verdad y otras eran tan estúpidas que al escucharlas no podía contener la risa.

Entonces conocí a Jake, fue en la clase de Biología cuando comencé a hablar con él. Lo conocía solo de vista, sabía que mi padre con el de él eran muy amigos y que Jake incluso se relacionaba con la "nueva familia de Charlie" ya que iban a menudo a visitarlo.

Empezamos con unos cuantos hola, pequeñas preguntas sobre la clase, algún comentario y luego sin darme cuenta Jake se sentaba junto a mí. Nos hicimos amigos rápidamente aunque solo habláramos en clase de biología. También estaba los días en que Jake iba a visitarme con Billy a nuestra casa, entonces nos perdíamos por horas en el bosque. O yo iba a visitarlo a La Push y pasábamos con los chicos en aquella playa. Nos acercamos levemente hasta que un día Jake me invitó a comer con él y sus amigos.

Jake era muy popular en el instituto, era el capitán del equipo de futbol en el colegio y era uno de los chicos más inteligente. Siempre me burlaba de él y sus admiradoras, todo el mundo amaba a Jake. Entonces fue ese día cuando conocí a los chicos. Eran los mejores amigos de Jake además de ser sus compañeros de futbol.

En ese entonces Maria le coqueteaba a Jasper y Emmett estaba con Rosalie, la hermana de Jasper. No recuerdo lo que me dijeron o lo que yo les dije, menos la primera impresión de ellos, solo recuerdo que en ese momento nos hicimos amigos.

- ¿Bella?- me gritó Jasper, me sobresalté ante su grito.- ¿Quieres otro mojito?- Asentí, iba por el cuarto pero no me importó, mañana tendría que ver a Irina y eso me deprimía.

- Cuando te conocí tú ignorabas a Maria. Eran buenos tiempos- me encogí de hombros, bebiendo mi nuevo mojito. Emmett soltó una carcajada y Jasper puso los ojos en blanco. – Y tú- indiqué a Emmett- Intercambiabas saliva con Rosalie.

Emmett me miró sonriendo pero pude ver en sus ojos que el nombre de Rosalie todavía le ponía triste.

- Y tú estabas loquita por Jake- comentó Jasper. Lo consideré un momento, no sabía qué decir. La verdad no recordaba el momento exacto en que me enamoré de él, tal vez el primer día en que lo vi en la clase de biología o cuando me besó por primera vez en aquella playa de La Push.

- Puede ser – contesté.

- ¿Cuándo todo cambió?- preguntó Emmett un poco melancólico. Era cierto, habían cambiado muchas cosas.

- Creo que fue cuando Jasper cayó en las redes de Maria –dije divertida para subirnos el ánimo.

Emmett se rio estruendosamente lo que me hizo reír más fuerte junto él.

- Recuerdas cuando le coqueteaba en las prácticas de futbol, hacía sus pasitos de animadora- se levantó a imitarlo.- Y uno, y dos- era bastante chistoso ver a Em imitando a Maria, sobre todo porque él era tres veces más grande que María y tres veces menos ágil por lo cual su imitación parecía la de un gorila bailando sexymente, sin embargo era muy parecido a los pasos de Maria.

No podía parar de reír al ver a Em, ni siquiera cuando se sentó y cambiamos de tema. Era tan genial reír de esa manera, me hacía volver a esa mesa de la cafetería junto a Jake y los chicos.

Dejamos el lugar a la media noche y a pesar de que le pedí que bailáramos unos pasos de salsa ninguno cedió a mi petición. Prometimos que volveríamos el último día antes de que volvieran a Seattle. Al entrar al departamento, los tragos se me habían subido un poco a la cabeza sin embargo no fue impedimento para la escena que nos tocó presenciar.

Eric y Tyler haciendo el amor en el sillón, mejor dicho, Eric y Tyler teniendo sexo rudo y animal en el sofá. Al principio nos quedamos todos en shock, y luego fue un estallido de palabrotas, carcajadas, arcadas, alegatos, gritos por todas partes. Después de que desaparecieran los dos hombres desnudos nos quedamos en silencio, allí en la sala. No sabíamos qué decir, yo me estaba debatiendo por ir a vomitar los mojitos o dejar de contener la risa. Sin embargo lo más chistoso de la noche fue al ver a Em sentándose en el mismo sofá y ver su cara al darse cuenta. Eso no tenía precio.

A las seis de la tarde Eric me ayudó a elegir un atuendo y maquillarme. Estuvo todo el día de malhumor, enfurruñado y soltando improperios a cualquiera que le recordase la noche anterior. Me costaba mirarlo a la cara después de haberle visto toda su anatomía y de esa manera, me contuve varias veces las carcajadas mientras me ayudaba. Al final de la jornada mi labio se encontraba hinchado de tanto morderlo.

Eric había elegido un vestido Valentino verde musgo, unos tacones negros y un collar con aros a juego. Dejó mi cabello suelto ondulado, me maquilló levemente acentuando mis ojos con máscara de pestañas y sombra oscura.

Partí rumbo a la casa de Irina. Quedaba en un barrio residencial lleno de casas y departamentos lujosos. Entré al edificio de Irina después de una larga espera en la conserjería ya que no contestaba los llamados para avisarle mi llegada.

Cuando se dignó a contestar fue un solo: "Dígale que pase".

Irina vivía en el Penthouse del edificio. Logré llegar a la hora fuera de su puerta, toqué el timbre varias veces. Me estaba desesperando cuando en eso abrió la puerta un hombre, debía de ser modelo por sus rasgos, iba arreglándose la camisa- manchada de carmín- en el momento en que se dio cuenta que estaba allí me regaló una sonrisa arrebatadora. Le di una mirada inexpresiva y procedí a entrar.

- Isabella- saludó Irina, vestida con solo una bata de seda, desde el bar. Levantó un copa al verme de pies a cabezas-Brindemos por eso Valentino.

Después de servirme media botella de Pisco Sour, desapareció por veinte minutos más. Estaba a punto de irme cuando apareció un poco más arreglada aunque aún llevaba la bata y la copa en su mano. En la otra mano traía un inmenso libro que dejó frente a mí.

Lo abrió apareciendo rostros de varias personas con nombres y ocupación debajo de ellos y también una breve descripción.

- Debes aprender cada uno de ellos. Esa será tu tarea- Mierda, debían ser ciento de personas. La miré atónita. – Déjame explicarte, serás mi asistente personal. Te encargarás de aprenderte estos nombres y descripciones. Harás el trabajo que yo no deseo hacer.

- Puede explicar qué trabajo no desea hacer

Comenzó a buscar en aquel libro de fotos un rostro.- Este- me indicó a un afroamericano llamado Laurent White. Leí la descripción, en breves palabras él no era de fiar. Mujeriego, adicto al juego, alcohólico, tenía diversos negocios ilícitos, corrupto, todo un mafioso.

- ¿Es tu socio?- pregunté ante tal descripción.

- Algo así- murmuró bebiendo lo último de su copa. Se acercó al teléfono y marcó un número. – Quiero que te comuniques con él y le hagas entender que no necesito de sus servicios.

- ¿Qué servicios?

- No importa. Sorpréndeme- me entregó el teléfono. Podía escuchar la voz del tipo en la otra línea.

Me aclaré la garganta y contesté.- Señor White, mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Soy la asistente personal de Irina Denali. Lo llamaba para comunicarle que la señorita Denali no requerirá sus servicios.

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Mis servicios?- preguntó asombrado el hombre.

- Así es señor.

- Dile a esa hija de perra que no soy su prostituto- me gritó. Mierda ahora entendía todo.

- Señor, no sé a qué se refiere. Pero le pido que no use ese vocabulario ni trate mucho menos a la señorita Denali de esa manera- le pedí avergonzada, estaba en medio de una pelea de amantes.

- Pues dile a esa perra que no …-

- Señor White. No lo conozco sin embargo no quiero formarme ningún prejuicio sobre usted. Si la señorita Denali no quiero verlo más o lo que sea, déjale tranquila. Estoy muy segura que a usted no le falta mujeres así que no insista, sea lo bastante hombre para dejar de buscarla y acosarla. Y otra cosa, la próxima vez que se refiera así a una mujer recuerde que a usted lo parió y crio una- colgué antes de que me contestara. Estaba molesta, con la maldita cachonda y el imbécil de teléfono.

Irina me miraba impresionada, como si lo que acabase de hacer no se lo esperara. ¿No era eso lo que quería que hiciera?

- Whoa, Isabella. Me sorprendes, pensé que no tendrías la valentía para hacer eso. Me gustó la parte en que me defendiste, eso significa lealtad. Me gusta la gente leal. Te explicaré tu trabajo. Te rodearás de la gente con la que yo me rodeo, tendrás que codearte con ellos, investigarlos si lo requiero. A veces tendrás que reunirte con ellos cuando yo no pueda o no quiera. Serás mi mano derecha. ¿Estás dispuesta?

Asentí, estaba dispuesta.

El día lunes estuve puntualmente en la oficina de Irina, donde me llenó de preguntas sobre las personas del libro, algunas sobre mí. Yo solo quería hablar de mi sueldo, ante eso ella solo preguntaba: No te preocupes por eso.

Conocí a Charlotte Adams, una chica flacucha con cara de pájaro y unos maliciosos ojos azules. No me cayó bien, se veía una persona envidiosa y celosa. Inconscientemente la comparé con Jessica e inmediatamente no me dio confianza. También conocí a Giuseppe Bianchi, amigo íntimo de Irina. Me recordaba a Eric en ciertos sentidos, lo cual hizo que me cayese bien. Era bastante divertido, hacía chistes irónicos todo el tiempo y además siempre tenía un cumplido que decirte.

Estuvimos toda la tarde preparando una fiesta para el próximo fin de semana. Quiénes irían, dónde sería, cuál sería el próximo tema. Luego entraron una cantidad de personas a hablar con Irina sobre las próximas tendencias. Mientras estaba en eso yo leía las últimas descripciones que me faltaba aprender.

Luego de toda esa tarde agitada, Irina nos invitó a una pequeña fiesta exclusiva en el Hotel Cacciatore. Le di las gracias y me excusé, quería irme a mi casa. Sin embargo Irina parecía empeñada a que yo fuese, terminé cediendo de mala gana.

El Hotel se encontraba lleno de paparazzi en la entrada. Observé a Irina retocarse el maquillaje antes de bajar, me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Nunca antes había estado en un lugar así ni mucho menos rodeada de paparazzi, ni siquiera era fotogénica.

-¿Irina no hay otra entrada?- pregunté mirando a los fotógrafos que se acercaban a nuestro auto.

- Isabella no seas ridícula- fue su respuesta antes de abrir la puerta y salir en gloria y majestad. Saludaba a la cámara y hacia poses, se acercó a unos periodistas a contestar algunas preguntas. Mientras que yo me debatía en bajar, Peppe – como me pidió que lo llamase- tomó mi brazo y me sacó de la limusina. Comenzó a avanzar entre la multitud de camarógrafos, fotógrafos y periodista. Caminaba con seguridad y de vez en cuando decía: Sin comentarios.

- Señor Bianchi ella es su nueva mussa?- preguntó alguien.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- ¿Puede adelantarnos algo de la próxima temporada?

- ¿Supo los rumores de Irina Denali con Laurent White?

- ¿Puede decirnos quién es la chica?

- ¿Qué pasa con los rumores de despido sobre Irina Denali?

- ¿Seguirá trabajando para ella?

- ¿Quién es ella?

Eran tantas preguntas, tantos flashes. Me sentía abrumada. Peppe me soltó por un momento para responder algo a un periodista y sin darme cuenta me vi rodeada de personas, micrófonos y cámaras.

Me estaba desesperando y solo decía entre gritos: "Permiso". No me encontraba tan lejos de la puerta cuando un periodista me impidió el paso.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Es modelo? ¿Es la mussa de Peppe Bianchi? ¿Quién la viste hoy? ¿Qué diseñador? - hablaba tan deprisa que apenas le entendía.

- Necesito entrar, ¿puede dejarme pasar?- el periodista ignoró mi pregunta y me vi cegada por un flash hasta que unas manos aparecieron abriéndose paso y tomándome de mi cintura comenzó a guiarme.

- ¿Señor Cullen, ella es su novia?

- ¿Qué opina sobre el señor White y la demanda hacia usted?

- ¿Dará algún comunicado sobre el caso Newton?

Llegamos a la entrada haciéndonos paso entre ese barullo*. Me alejé de él inmediatamente al traspasar la puerta. Estaba alterada y el corazón me latía a mil por hora. Era la peor experiencia que había pasado en mi vida.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó despacio, con aquel acento inglés.

Abrí los ojos y lo miré desconfiadamente, con los ojos entrecerrados. Su expresión era serena pero seria, sus ojos verdes parecían sinceros. – Se veía que necesitabas ayuda.

- Gracias- musité.- La verdad es que sí, nunca me había pasado algo así. Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy acá.

-No te irás, vamos a la fiesta- dijo demandante, me sonrió torcidamente y pasó una mano por mi espalda baja. Pasamos la recepción hasta llegar al ascensor donde entramos en silencio. Me puse alerta, ¿haría algo inapropiado?

El silencio era incómodo, sobre todo por las miraditas que Edward me daba a través del espejo. Hubo una vez que levantó la mano y me tensé completamente, pensando que me iba a tocar, solo rascó su barbilla. La situación le parecía divertida. Todo en él era un juego, una diversión.

Lo cual me enfadó, sí, todo en él me enfada. Sí él quería jugar, jugaría con él. Levanté mi mano, la que estaba más cerca de él, y la lleve a su pecho. Pude ver sus ojos abrirse un poco impresionados, inmediatamente levanté el otro brazo y fingí un bostezo. Se echó a reír. Era tan ridícula la situación que no pude evitar reírme también.

- Esto es estúpido- comenté apoyándome en la pared del lado izquierdo del ascensor, él por su parte hizo lo mismo en la opuesta.

- ¿Me extrañaste?- preguntó juguetón.

- No sabes cuánto, me moría por verte. ¿Y tú?- pregunté sarcásticamente, sin embargo la situación me divertía.

- Por supuesto, extrañaba tu boca llena de sarcasmo- ladeé la cabeza confundida, no me esperaba eso.- ¿Qué?

- Pensé que me ibas a decir algo asqueroso o indecente.

- Oh, bueno también extrañé ver ese exquisito trasero. Sé que algún día podré hacer maravillas con él- y ahí estaba él nuevamente.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, observándonos. Iba vestido con un completamente de negro, el traje se le ceñía el cuerpo dejando ver su cuerpo escultural. El color negro contrastaba con su pálida piel y esos verdes ojos. Llevaba su cabello cobrizo medio desordenado, tal vez había pasado su mano por él. Maldita sea, era guapo. Muy sexy. Me dio su característica sonrisa y me guiñó un ojo, sentía que era una insinuación. Casi fui tentada a acercarme. Necesitaba sacar un tema, necesita dejar de pensar en él de esa forma.

- ¿Y qué haces acá?

- Negocios- dijo escuetamente.

- ¿Negocios? En una fiesta de estas características, con paparazzis y todo eso.

Se encogió de hombros.- Hay que saber dónde hacerlos. Estás con Irina y Bianchi.- cambió de tema.

- Sí, soy una especie de asistente de Irina. Es mi primer día de trabajo.

- Acostúmbrate a todo esto- me aconsejó refiriéndose a los paparazzi.

- Oh, gracias por avisarme- dije sarcásticamente.- No siempre estarás allí para ayudarme, no siempre podrás ser mi héroe- me burlé.

Sonrió torcidamente. ¿Por qué no podía sonreír bien? ¿Por qué esa sonrisa lo hacía verse tan malditamente sexy? Pasó una mano por su cabello, ese gesto fue una invitación a querer hacerlo. Me mordí el labio con fuerza y alejé mi vista de él.

Salí rápidamente del ascensor, sentía que la temperatura había subido en un segundo. Sentí su mano acariciar suavemente mi espalda, lo que no ayudó mucho.

- Deberías dejar de morderte el labio Bella- le iba a preguntar por qué cuando vi sus ojos, oscuros y excitados. Lo dejé inmediatamente.

- ¿Señor Cullen?- Fred no sacó de nuestra escena. ¿Qué hacía Fred aquí?

- Hola Fred- lo saludé amistosamente. Él me caía bien.

- Señorita Swan- hizo un asentimiento.- Señor Cullen, está todo listo.

- Gracias Jones, puedes irte.- Fred desapareció.

- ¿Qué es lo que está listo?- pregunté curiosa.

Enarcó una ceja. – No sabía que tenía que darte explicaciones.

Le fulminé con la mirada y me callé, tenía razón. Edward tomó mi mano y me guió hacia la fiesta.

Era un gran salón lleno de gente y luces. No obstante no puse atención a la decoración, a la fiesta o a la gente ya que estaba más atenta a los dedos de Edward sobre mi cuerpo.  
Podía sentir una especie de calor, o electricidad. Creo que él también lo sentía porque miraba de reojo nuestras manos.

- Creo que debería buscar a Irina- me aclaré la garganta, se me había secado.

Asintió. Alejé mi mano de la suya y pude notar que esa electricidad desaparecía. Podía sentir su intensa mirada al perderme entre la multitud.

- Eso no estaba bien, no lo está.

~ Si les gustó dejen un review~


	6. Admítelo

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Admítelo.

Deambulé sin ningún rumbo. Tomé aire dándome valor. Estar en una fiesta de estas características requería un mínimo de conocimiento, el cual yo no tenía. Irina había desaparecido y Peppe se lo había tragado la tierra. Estaba comenzando a desesperarme al no encontrar a nadie, el lugar era demasiado grande, oscuro y ruidoso. Sería imposible encontrarlos.

Pensé en buscar a Edward, tal vez me podía llevar a mi casa. ¿Lo haría? ¿Podría estar a solas con él sin sentir nada? No. Ya no era seguro, no por él sino por mí. Mi cabeza estaba echa un desastre y me estaba saliendo de control. Preferiría arreglármelas sola.

Encontré el bar abarrotado de elegantes trajes y vestidos. Me hice paso entre ellos. Detrás del mesón había un sexy afroamericano. El barman movía sus agiles manos con rapidez, hizo un increíble malabar con la botella y me guiñó un ojo.

- Isabella Swan- escuché a alguien pronunciar mi nombre cerca de mi oído. Conocía esa voz.

Se sentó junto a mí. – Dame un vodka con hielo. ¿Tú qué quieres?- se volvió hacia mí.

- Lo mismo- pedí.

- Uh, qué osada- se burló. Le hizo una seña al moreno y este comenzó a preparar nuestros tragos.

- No sabía que venías a este tipo de fiesta- comentó.

- Yo tampoco

Sonrió.- ¿Estás sola?

- Al parecer sí- aseguré.- ¿Por qué, piensas coquetearme?- dije sarcásticamente.

El barman nos entregó los vasos y se largó. Le di una probada. Nunca había tomado vodka y debí seguir así. Demasiado fuerte lo que me hizo toser.

James a mi lado me miraba entretenido bebiendo de su copa tranquilamente.

Me recuperé después de un ataque de tos, recibí incluso unos golpecitos en la espalda por su parte.

- Muy osada- se mofó.

Lo miré ceñuda y lo ignoré, bebí nuevamente de mi vaso. - ¿Qué quieres James?

- No deberías estar tomando. Alguien me ha contado que te descontrolas con unos cuantos tragos- sus ojos escondían diversión, esto le causaba risa.

- ¿Qué es lo tan divertido?- No tuve que seguir preguntando. La ampolleta se me iluminó al momento. La clave iba en la palabra descontrol. Él lo sabía.

No podía creerlo, cómo había sido capaz de decirle. Quise ir a buscarlo en ese momento y degollarlo. Estaba hirviendo de ira.

- No es para tanto Bells. Solo lo dejaste con las ganas ¿O me equivoco?

- No estaba borracha. Y fue su culpa no la mía- aclaré.

Levantó las cejas y soltó una carcajada.- Eso lo empeora aún.

Mierda. Claro que lo empeora, le daba la razón.

- Jódete- fui grosera.

- Cuidado gatita

- No me llames gatita.

- Cómo quieras gatita- se encogió de hombros. Una rubia se acercó a nosotros. Plástica de pies a cabezas y un mini vestido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Se acercó a James y se colgó de su cuello.

-¿Me extrañaste?- cantó con de pito. No esperó respuesta y sus labios se estamparon en los de él.

Enarqué una ceja. Se veía nervioso, se sacudió a la rubia de encima aunque ella estaba empeñada en no soltarlo. "Angela" me recordó mi subconsciente. Rebusqué mi celular en mi bolso e hice una foto.

Le sonreí controladoramente.- A Angela le gustará ver esto.

James me miró ceñudo mientras que la rubia imponía resistencia. Los dejé, creo que James estaba intentando razonar con ella para quitársela de encima.

Me alejé de James y del bar. La foto había salido un poco borrosa pero se podía notar a James y una mujer que era lo esencial. Me sentí un poco cruel enviársela ahora, aun así debía mostrársela. Tenía que ver el tipo de hombre que James era.

Mientras guardaba mi celular choqué con un tipo. Era inmenso, corpulento. Su cabello azabache estaba demasiado corto, debía ser militar. Era pálido y sus ojos eran aterradoramente negros.

- Disculpa- susurré un poco intimidad.

Me recorrió con la mirada, de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos eran lascivos. Se lamió el labio.- Descuida.

- Permiso- le pedí. Al pasar por su lado tomó mi brazo y me acercó a su cuerpo.

- ¿A dónde vas preciosura?- susurró a centímetro de su cuerpo. Su voz era hosca y su aliento era una mezcla de puros y alcohol. Repulsivo.

- Suéltame- mi voz fue dura.

- Cariño no seas tímida- se volvió a lamer el labio. Qué asco.

- Suéltame- forcejeé con él. Pasó una mano por mi cintura.

- Ruda, me gusta eso- susurró en mi oído. Le golpeé en el pecho. No le hizo nada, era demasiado grande y duro. Una roca.

- Aléjate imbécil- alcé mi voz. Tenía mi pierna lista para darle un golpe en su entrepierna. Sin darme de cuenta el hombre estaba volando por los aires. Cayó a unos metros de mí.

El rostro de Edward estaba contraído por la rabia. Se hombre se levantó con esfuerzo. Era demasiado grande.

Se miraron desafiantes sin decir palabra. El rostro del tipo daba miedo, era inexpresivo pero sus ojos eran casi asesinos.

Me miró y se lamió los labios nuevamente.

- Edward- me acerqué a él para detenerlo. Se había abalanzado sobre él. Temí por Edward, él hombre era doble de él. Lo mataría si comenzaba una pelea.

El tipo soltó una carcajada, me seguía mirando de manera lasciva. Ya no lo hacía por mí sino que para provocar a Edward.

- Ricura, si necesitas divertirte. Me llamas- sacó una tarjeta de su chaqueta y la puso frente a mí.

Edward golpeó su mano botando la tarjeta y luego su mano iba hecha un puño a su mandíbula. Lo golpeó antes de que él pudiera percatarse de su intención. Esto iba a terminar mal si no lo detenía.

- Edward. Vamos- lo empujé.

Edward no se movió, estaba esperando la reacción del aquel mastodonte. Lo había dejado descolocado y creo que le había fracturado la mandíbula.

En ese momento apareció James empujando al tipo que se le iba a tirar encima a un Edward bastante encolerizado.

La aparición de James no había ayudado en nada, salvo para cabrear más al tipo que le lanzó un puñetazo a James. Edward se metió y esto se había vuelto una gran pelea. La gente se había juntado a observar.

- Edward. Para. Detente- le pedí. Estaba encima del hombre dándole puñetazos, le tenía la cara deformada.- James, ayúdame.

Con James quitamos a Edward y lo sacamos, la gente hizo una especie de camino para dejarnos pasar.

- Bella. Abre la puerta- ordenó James mientras controlaba a Edward.

Entramos en la cocina del bufet. Cerré la puerta con seguro y me volví a Edward.

– Edward, déjalo- tomé su brazo para controlarlo. Se quedó quieto, tenso.

- No hay nada que ver, sigan trabajando- gritó James. Me acerqué a Edward que seguía tenso, James nos había dado un espacio. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en la puerta, se estaba debatiendo en volver.

- Edward. Mírame- acuné su rostro en mis manos.- Es un imbécil.

- Te tocó- susurró con rabia.- Osó a tocarte.

- Edward, estoy bien. No me hizo nada- intenté tranquilizarlo.

Sus esmeraldas se posaron en mí, intensas.- Tocó lo que es mío.

- No soy tuya- sentí una mezcla de sentimientos. Me sentí ofendida y a la vez alagada.

- No era una pregunta.

- Te llevaré a tu casa- me ofrecí. Decidí ignorar el comentario. Decidí ignorar todo tipo de pensamientos o sentimientos. Debía llevarlo a casa. Nada más.

James ayudó en tranquilizar a Edward que seguía cabreado y yo simplemente me concentré en encontrar una salida. Actuaba de manera mecánica, procurando acallar mis pensamientos.

Con unas cuantas indicaciones nos marchamos por una puerta trasera de servicio. Fred nos esperaba con la puerta abierta de la limusina.

Los hombres se detuvieron dejándome pasar. Me senté lo más alejados de los dos.

James se acercó al bar y sirvió unas copas. No tenía idea de lo que era pero hasta altura ya nada me importaba.

La pelea con el imbécil lo había dejado mal. Físicamente había quedado bastante magullado aunque mucho mejor que el gigante.

- Tocó lo que es mío- resonaron sus palabras en mi cabeza. Suya, él creía que yo era suya. Pero no lo era, no era suya. No entendía su reacción. Sabía muy bien que Edward no tenía ningún sentimiento hacia mí, sería absurdo. Tenía tantas preguntas.

Edward continuaba frío y silencioso, estaba comenzando a pensar que yo era la culpable de su actitud Lentamente me fui acercando a él. Disimuladamente posé mi mano sobre la suya. No tenía ninguna intención además de reconfortarlo, de todas maneras él me había ayudado. Pude notar como se tensaba. Pensé que lo había incomodado, al alejarme entrelazó nuestras manos y la puso en su rodilla. Ese calor volvió a recorrer mi mano y todo el cuerpo. Supe que él también lo sintió puesto que las apretó. Con el pulgar comenzó a hacer círculos en el dorso de mi mano. Mordí labio, vislumbré que sus ojos miraban mis labios. Lo solté al recordar la última vez que lo había hecho al frente de él. Imaginarme esos ojos recorriendo mi cuerpo causaba escalofríos en mi cuerpo.

El auto se detuvo abruptamente lo que me hizo saltar. Separé mi mano de la de Edward al darme cuenta que James nos veía fijamente.

Enarcó una ceja y sacudió la cabeza.- No haré ningún comentario.

Edward le frunció el ceño y yo, bueno yo estaba colorada.

Le dio un golpecito en el hombro en modo de despedida y se acercó a mí. Me besó la mejilla y susurró en mi oído.- Admítelo.

Se bajó al ver que Fred ya estaba en la puerta.- Adiós Bells- se despidió.

Fred puso el coche en marcha. Al estar sola con Edward debía sentirme más valiente en cambio fue todo lo contrario. Volví a mi lugar original y fijé mi vista en la ventana.

Su fría mano se posó en la mía. Sus labios besaron mi hombro al descubierto. Instintivamente me volví hacia él.

Aquellos ojos esmeraldas, podía ver un mar de sentimientos en ellos. A pesar que todo en Edward trataba de sexo esta vez era distinto. Acaricié su mejilla donde pronto aparecería un moretón-hizo un mohín- y a la vez pude sentir su incipiente barba en mi palma. Con el pulgar acaricié su labio inferior. Mordió la punta de mi dedo provocando un pequeño dolor. Sus labios me sonrieron juguetones. Me gustaba Edward juguetón. No, me gustaba Edward.

Lo reconocí, me gustaba. Me gustaba y eso no era saludable.

Su mano fría bajó para tomar mi rodilla y dejarme acostada en aquel asiento. Mi corazón latía a mil por horas.

El calor que emanaba de él y su olor me estaba volviendo loca. Su mano comenzó un juego por mi pierna. Sus dedos recorrían un camino, rozando mi piel. Era eso, un roce erótico que me estaba encendiendo.

Mi boca se había secado por los leves jadeos que estaba soltando. Sus labios al igual que sus dedos empezaron un recorrido por mi rostro, cuello, hombros, pecho. No me tocaba solo eran cosquillas sobre mi ardiente piel.

- Ven a mi casa- sugirió sobre mis labios. No era capaz de contestarle ya que sus dedos avanzaban peligrosamente en dirección a mi entrepierna. –Tu elección.

Estaba dando para elegir. Si decidía irme con él esto no tendría vuelta atrás. Aun así tenía opción de negarme. ¿Podría negarme? ¿Cuál era la consecuencia de esa elección?

- Si dices que no, prometo no volver a acercarme a ti.

Mi pecho se contrajo y un nudo se formó en mi garganta. No tenía idea de cuándo o cómo había pasado esto. Pero no podía alejarme de él. Ya no era capaz de hacerlo. Lo necesitaba. Demasiado.

- Iré contigo- acepté.


	7. Alguien Más

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Alguien más.

Su mano se detuvo, me quedó viendo atónito. No se lo esperaba. "Ni yo" quise decirle. Sonrió con esa sexy sonrisa. Acercó sus labios con los míos e iniciaron un baile. Nuestras lenguas se reunieron y danzaron juntas. Mi corazón latía fuerte. Mi mano en su cabello y la otra en su grande espalda. Era él lo que necesitaba.

Sí, lo necesitaba. Mi cuerpo estaba en llamas. Sus manos ansiosas tocaron mi cuerpo.

Mi respiración estaba disparatada, mi corazón latía fuerte y mi mente, era un desastre. No quería pensar si esto era correcto, simplemente no quería pensar. Él me hacía no pensar.

Cuando terminamos el beso, nuestras respiraciones estaban descontroladas. Él soltó un leve jadeo. Apoyó su frente en la mía. Nos quedamos inmóviles en aquella posición mientras nuestras respiraciones se calmaban.

Fred estacionó la limusina. Menos mal que la ventanilla que daba hacia el conductor estaba arriba. Edward se levantó de encima de mí y me ayudó a salir del auto. Tomó mi mano y me guio. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos, esto era demasiado íntimo. Cualquier persona que nos hubiese visto pensaría que éramos una pareja. ¿Pareja? ¿Podrías ser una pareja? Dios mío ¿acababa de hacerme esa pregunta? ¿Él y yo en solo una palabra? Tenía mucho que pensar.

Entremos en esa pequeña caja de acero. Al cerrarse las puertas lo tenían sobre mí nuevamente. Sus labios cubrieron los míos, su experta lengua jugaba con la mía y sus manos envolvían mi cuerpo. La electricidad, aquella que nos había acompañado toda la noche, reaparecía.

Agarró mis nalgas sobre el vestido, las masajeó mientras mi vientre convulsionaba. Lo quería dentro de mí, lo necesitaba tanto. Mi cuerpo lo necesitaba.

Se inclinó a tomar mis rodillas y elevarme, envolví mis piernas en su cintura. Estaba acorralada en una esquina del ascensor totalmente dispuesta y a su merced. Sus manos, viciosas y ansiosas tocaban cada parte de mi cuerpo. Las movía con maestría, sabía dónde tocarme para encenderme.

El ascensor se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas. Una vez fuera me llevó a su departamento. El lugar permanecía oscuro cuando entramos. Apenas pude ver el sitio porque Edward me conducía a su habitación. Él no se iba con rodeos. Al acercarnos a la habitación comenzaba a sentirme cobarde. ¿Qué vendría después de esto? Nunca había hecho esto. No tenía sexo ocasional. No, no tenía sexo. No era virgen pero no era sexualmente activa. Las pocas veces que tuve sexo fue con Jake y para mí eso no entraba en esa clasificación. Nosotros esas pocas veces hicimos el amor. Sin embargo con Edward no sería así. Para él sería una chica más en su lista. ¿Podría soportar eso?

Se acercó a besarme nuevamente pero se detuvo al notar que yo no le respondía con el mismo énfasis.

- No lo analices. No pienses. No esta noche. Sé mía esta noche- pidió viéndome a los ojos. Pasó su mano por mi mejilla, acariciándola. Creo que intentaba tranquilizarme pero la verdad me estaba desconcentrando. Deslizó su dedo sobre mis labios entre abiertos.

- Me encantan tus labios- susurró para volver a besarme. Este beso fue diferente, era erótico y fogoso pero también era dulce y tierno. Lento, caliente.

Sin darnos cuenta nos encontramos sobre una superficie blanda. Siempre yo debajo. Edward comenzó a controlar la situación. Encontró el cierre de mi vestido y comenzó a bajarlo con aquellos dedos ágiles. Lo deslizó por mi cuerpo dejándome semi desnuda. Mis pechos al descubierto pero todavía llevaba las pantaletas de encaje y uno liguero. Al percatarse del liguero abrió los ojos sorprendido. Aunque también había excitación. Le gustaba.

Se lamió el labio, ese gesto fue tan erótico. Me excitó y él se dio cuenta.

- Tus pezones están apetecibles- me ruboricé mordiéndome el labio. Quise cubrirlos pero él lo impidió llevándose mi pezón derecho a su boca mientras que jugueteaba con sus dedos el otro.

- ¡Aaah!- gemí. Llevé mis manos a su nuca y tiré de su cabello, fue algo involuntario.

Empezó a succionar mi pezón, mordiéndolo, lamiéndolo. Cuando estaba completamente sensible los sopló endureciéndolo al máximo y cambió de pezón. Su mano libre comenzó aquel recorrido de la limusina. Desde mi rodilla se aproximaba peligrosamente a mi entrepierna. Acarició el liguero soltando un gruñido. Enterré mis dedos en su espalda cuando me rozó sobre mi ropa interior. Con su pulgar estimuló ese lugar. Mi vientre convulsionaba y mis caderas instintivamente se movieron.

Volví a gemir con fuerza, su boca atacaba a mi pezón y sus dedos se habían internado debajo de mi pantaletas.

Acarició mi vello púbico.- Me gusta- comentó jadeando.

Eso era raro, las mujeres teníamos vellos. Le miré confundida, esto no era sexy ni excitante.

- Es solo que…- sacudió la cabeza sin terminar la oración.

No tuvo que hacerlo, yo ya me había dado cuenta. Todo el placer se me estaba esfumando, no era grato saber qué tipo de vaginas follaba.

Nos quedamos mirando, él me miraba ceñudo. Cubrió su boca con la mía antes de que cualquiera se arrepintiera. Su mano bajó más al sur. Encontró mi clítoris y lo apretó. Di un salto.

Se rió suavemente. Sus dedos siguieron explorando, tanteando.

- Estás tan húmeda. Me excita saber lo que te produzco- susurró en mi oído.

Metió dos dedos dentro de mí mientras que con su pulgar estimulaba mi clítoris.

- Oh Dios- grité completamente extasiada.

- Soy Edward, Bella. No Dios- susurró engreídamente sobre mi pezón.

Quise rodar los ojos pero estaba más concentrada en el movimiento de sus dedos. Comenzaron un vaivén dentro de mí. Rápido y luego lente. Mi vientre se apretaba contra ellos.

- Edward- gemí rogándole.

- Dímelo Bella. Dime qué quieres.

Abrí mi boca pero lo único que salió fue un jadeo. Sus dedos se habían vuelto perezosamente lentos.

- Dime Bella- insistió.

En ese instante, en ese maldito instante comenzó a sonar el timbre. Gruñimos al unísono.

- Esperabas a alguien- pregunté jadeante.

- No- gruñó. – Iré a ver.

Desapareció de la habitación completamente vestido. En cambio yo estaba hecha un desastre. Con la ropa interior corrida, despeinada y todavía llevaba los tacones. Mis pezones estaban un poco rojos y sensibles. Creo que tenía un chupón cerca del izquierdo pero no estaba segura.

De repente oí unos gritos, de mujer. Rápidamente salté de la cama y me vestí. Edward había comenzado a alzar la voz. No podía entender lo que decían. Salí de la habitación acercándome donde provenían los gritos.

- Respóndeme Edward- gritaba una chica. Una pelirroja espectacular. Se veía enfadada. – ¿No me dirás nada?

- No tengo nada que decirte- respondió cabreado.

- Edward- lo llamé. La chica volteó a verme. Me recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabezas.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?- gritó.

- ¿Quién es ella Edward?- tenía un mal presentimiento. Se me había formado un nudo en el estómago.

- Vete Tanya- le gritó Edward.

La chica se volteó a mirarme y se acercó.- Soy su novia- dije viéndome despectivamente.

Dirigí mi mirada a Edward.- ¿Es cierto?

- Sal de aquí Tanya- le dijo tomándole del brazo.

No quise ver más su escena. Me asqueaba. Él me asqueaba. Salí corriendo del departamento. Al llegar a salvo al ascensor me derrumbó. Sentí asco pero también un maldito nudo en la garganta que me impedía respirar. Me estaba ahogando. A veces me pasaba cuando me ponía muy nerviosa y venían mis crisis.

Inspiré y exhala mientras las lágrimas caían sobre mis mejillas. Las limpié con rabia. Había sido tan estúpida. Pensar en acostarme con él. Y lo estaba siendo ahora en llorar por él.

Llegué a mi departamento dolida, triste, asqueada, arrepentida. Me sentía estúpida, me había insultado una y otra vez. Era una mujer inteligente. ¿Cómo pude caer ante él?

Subí las escaleras corriendo. Al no encontrar mis llaves golpeé la puerta fuertemente.

- Eric. Hábleme- grité una y otra vez. La puerta se abrió apareciendo un Emmett adormilado.

- ¿Qué pasa Bells?- preguntó preocupado.

- Nada. Déjame pasar- lo empujé.

- Hey- me detuvo. Levantó mi mentón y observó mi rostro.-¿Por qué estás llorando?

- No lo estoy- grité alterada.

Levantó las cejas.- ¿Quién fue?- preguntó amenazadoramente.

Sacudí la cabeza.

La puerta sonó estruendosamente. Emmett se acercó a abrirla pero antes me dio una mirada de: yo me encargo.

Ante él apareció un Edward muy alterado. Miró a Emmett confundida y luego esos ojos esmeraldas se posaron en mí.

- Bella- dijo acercándose. Emmett lo empujó contra la pared impidiéndole seguir.

- No te acerques a ella- dijo Em amenazadoramente. Edward lo miró altivamente y se zafó de su agarre.

- Sal de mi casa Edward- dije.

- Déjame explicarte- pidió.

- No quiero explicaciones. Hoy me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Sabes qué. Vete con ella- le escupí.- Debe estar esperándote. Tal vez ella si esté como te gusta, tal vez ella si le guste ser utilizada.

- Bella, no es lo que crees.

- No me interesa- grité.- No te quiero ver más. Ándate.

- Ya la escuchaste- gruñó Em, comenzando a empujarlo nuevamente para sacarlo de la casa.

- Esto no se va a quedar así- dijo Edward antes de salir.

****************************************************************************

Aquí va uno bien cortito. Si les gustó dejen sus reviews:)


	8. Últimas Indecisiones

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Últimas Indecisiones.

Me apoyé en la pared. Sentía que mis pies estaban fallando. El nudo en la garganta me impedía respirar, tenía ganas de echarme a llorar. Mordí mi labio con fuerza.

- Bella- susurró Emmett. Me acunó como a un bebé y me llevó a mi habitación.  
Me recostó en la cama y quitó mis zapatos. Se acostó junto a mí. Me apoyé en su pecho mientras él acariciaba mi cabello.

- ¿Qué te hizo ese imbécil? ¿Debo matarlo?- preguntó entre susurros.  
Quise reírme pero no tenía fuerzas. Estaba cansada.

- No, Emm. No pasa nada.

- ¿Qué te hizo?- persistió.  
Sacudí la cabeza.- Déjalo Emm- susurré. ¿Qué le diría?

- ¿Te acostaste con él?

- No- musité. Tuve vergüenza en contarle la verdad.

Me sentía culpable. Sí, culpable y arrepentida. Tenía rabia conmigo y con él. Fui estúpida al dejarlo que me sedujese, fui estúpida en simplemente no pensar y dejarme llevar. Me dejé llevar por el deseo. Por sus besos, por su cuerpo. Me sentía usada. Él tenía novia, ¿por qué había hecho eso? ¿Era solo un asqueroso juego? ¿Quería que yo fuese su amante? Me sentí nuevamente asqueada. Pero yo me lo busqué. ¿Por qué no lo detuve cuando tuve la oportunidad? Y nuevamente me prometí que no caería en su juego. Prometí que no volvería a hacer lo de esa noche, que no me fiaría de él. Que no sentiría nada por él.

Sin embargo Edward tenía razón, él me haría tragar mis palabras.

Media hora de retraso podía ser fatal. Acababa de salir de la universidad después de una tediosa clase que terminó alargándose. Intenté llamar a Irina o Charlotte pero ninguna contestaba. Cogí un taxi y casi sin aliento le di la dirección.

Al llegar Charlotte hablaba por teléfono. Me observó y colgó.  
- Llegas muy tarde- odiaba esa voz gangosa.

- Lo sé. ¿Puedes avisarle que llegué?  
Marcó un botón y esperó.- Señorita Denali. Isabella está aquí- avisó y esperó.- Ajá- y colgó.

- Está bastante enfadada, yo que tú ya prepararía mis cosas para irme. Siempre supe que no dudarías mucho- comentó divertida, disfrutando el momento.  
Me imaginé golpeándole esa nariz horrorosamente grande que tenía, sería agradable para mi salud mental el hacerlo. Sin embargo solo tomé aire y entré.  
No estaba sola, la acompañaban dos hombres. Se volvieron al darse cuenta que entraba. Mierda, grandísima mierda.

- Isabella, llegas casi una hora atrasada- me reprendió.

- Lo siento- dije fijando mi mirada en aquel par de ojos que había comenzado a odiar.

- Debería despedirte- me volví hacia ella. Su rostro mostraba hostilidad. Algo me decía que yo no le agradaba, no del todo. Desde el primer día que la conocí, intuía que tenía una cierta aversión hacia mí. O tal vez era solo mi imaginación.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya?- en ese momento lo estaba deseando con todas mis fuerzas. La mirada verde de Edward comenzaba a incomodarme. Además tenía una promesa que cumplir y la única manera de hacerlo era mantenerme lejos de él. Lo más lejos posible.

Al decir eso, Edward le dio una mirada a Irina que no pude identificar, era casi amenazante. Irina al verlo se quedó callado y cuando habló ya no mostraba enfado sino todo lo contrario. Su actitud ante esa mirada fue tan sumisa que me dejó confundida. ¿Qué pasaba entre ellos?

- No Bella, no te despediré. Pero que no se vuelva a repetir- dijo con una falsa amabilidad.  
Asentí. Algo tenía que ver Edward con mi trabajo. ¿Será que él obligó a Jenks enviar esa carta de recomendación? Si era así, no me sorprendía.

- ¿Me necesitas para algo?- pregunté servicialmente.

- Isabella quiere presentarte a tus nuevos jefes.- Se puso de pie. ¿Jefes? ¿Edward y James mis jefes? ¿Era posible? ¿Esto podía ponerse peor?

- Oh- fue mi único comentario. Estaba en shock. Y asustada. Si era mi jefe entonces tendría que verle seguido, ¿cómo lidiaría con eso? ¿Debía renunciar?  
Miré a Edward. Él estaba tramando algo.

- Edward Cullen- se presentó educadamente tendiéndome su mano. La quedé mirando, no tenía ganas de tocarlo. No me atrevía a tocarlo. No con todo lo que había pasado ayer. Quise ser grosera, seguía furiosa y una bofeteada podría ser la solución. No era una persona violenta, nunca lo he sido pero él me saca de mis casillas. Ayer se comportó como un hijo de puta y yo no se lo perdonaría.

- Hola- le contesté monótonamente aunque me rehusé a tocarlo. Quedaría como maleducada aun así no me importaba.  
Bajó la mano al darse cuenta que no lo correspondería. En ese instante James hizo su aparición.

- James Williams. A tus ó mi mano y la besó caballerosamente.

- James- advirtió Edward. No le hizo caso y me guiñó un ojo.

Carraspeó Irina llamando la atención. - Isabella puedes retirarte- y allí estaba la hostilidad nuevamente escondida en una sonrisa cordial.  
Quise irme sin embargo asentí y desaparecí de allí. Realmente Edward no tenía límites. Su hipocresía no tenía límites.  
Entré a mi oficina y me desplomé en mi escritorio, estuve tentada en ponerle llave en la puerta.

Llevaba media hora revisando la agenda de Irina, unos documentos, emails y llamadas con algunos socios que debí haber conocido en la fiesta. Me lamenté por eso. Era mi tercer café de la tarde, cuando iba a buscar el cuarto entraron sin llamar a la puerta.

- Te ves todo una ejecutiva allí- comentó James.

- Parezco una asistente de una ejecutiva, no una ejecutiva- le corregí. No me atreví a levantar la mirada, sabía muy bien que esos ojos verdes me estaban analizando.  
- ¿Cómo es que terminaste siendo mi jefe?- le pregunté solo a él.

- Compramos la mayor parte de la empresa- explicó Edward.  
Lo ignoré.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Te interesa la industria de la moda?- me dirigí nuevamente a un cómodo James.  
- Es rentable- contestó.- Una buena adquisición.  
- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- insistí.  
- Está pasando por un mal momento- ahora fue Edward el que hablaba. Se sentó junto a James frente a mi escritorio. Se recostó en la silla y cruzó las piernas y juntó las yemas de sus dedos. Esa pose le hacía verse superior. Dueño del mundo.  
-¿Mal momento?- pregunté sorprendida. Vogue era una revista de nivel mundial.  
- Mala administración- se encogió de hombros quitándole la importancia. Él escondía algo. No quise seguir preguntando, no obtendría más respuestas.

El silencio inundó la habitación. Era perturbador estar ante la atenta mirada de aquellos hombros.

- James, déjanos solos- le ordenó Edward. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente poniéndome nerviosa.

- James, no es necesario- le dije.

- James vete.

James nos miraba divertido viéndonos. Primero a Edward y luego a mí.

- ¿Tan mal estuvo el sexo ayer?- me preguntó carcajeándose. Pude ver la mandíbula de Edward tensarse.- Hombre, tienes una reputación que cuidar- se dirigió a Edward. Su mirada era cómplice. Edward debió haberle contado a James sobre nuestra noche, eso me avergonzaba y me enojaba. A veces James era un idiota.  
- No tuvimos sexo- aclaré fastidiada.  
Levantó las cejas sorprendido. Apretó los labios para reprimir una carcajada.- La tercera es la vencida  
- Sal de acá James- gruñó Edward exasperado.

- James puedes quedarte- persistí. La verdad no quería que se quedase, pero era mejor tenerlo aquí ya que eso significaba no tener nigún riesgo con Edward.

- James, necesito hablar con Isabella-.

James bufó y se puso de pie.- Suerte Bells- me deseó.

- Se llama Isabella- dijo Edward molesto.

Qué idiota. ¿Por qué le molestaba que me llamara Bella? Todo el mundo lo hacía. James solo rodó los ojos, me hizo un saludo militar y se marchó.

- Adiós James- dije resignada. No podría quitarme a Edward de encima ni con la ayuda de James.  
Edward observó a James salir y cerrar la puerta. Cuando nos quedamos solos me enfrentó.

- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

- Yo sí- insistió.

- ¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué no es tu novia?- dije irónicamente. Miré el computador haciéndome la desinteresada. No contestó inmediatamente y no me atreví a mirarlo, mi cuerpo estaba expectante a la espera de su respuesta. Mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza . Una parte de mí tenía esperanzas que ella no fuera su novia. Me convencí mentalmente de que lo deseaba para no sentirme tan miserable. Miserable por estar a punto de acostarme con alguien comprometido. Aunque no fuese mi culpa.

- No- respondió. ¿No? ¿No qué?

- Esa respuesta da para mucho, Edward- dije pareciendo aburrida. Aunque la verdad estaba atenta a todo lo que estaba haciendo. Había comenzado a sudar.  
- No te diré eso  
- Oh, así que sí es tu novia- dije atónita. No lo podía creer. En el fondo tenía esperanzas que no lo fuera. La opresión en el pecho apareció, mordí mi labio con fuerza para disimular el nudo en la garganta- Así que me usaste- dije ofendida.

- Bella hay cosas que tú no sabes de mí- me explicó seriamente.

- Yo no sé nada de ti- rebatí furiosa.

- Lo de anoche…

- Fue una equivocación. Algo que no debimos haber hecho- le dije antes de que siguiera.

- Mientes. Lo peor que lo haces a ti misma.

- No miento. Termina con este juego y dime: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Que confíes en mi- lo decía de verdad. Lo vi en su mirada estaba seria, realmente quería que yo lo hiciese.

- ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?- susurré dolida. ¿Confiar en él? Lo había hecho y fue un error.

- Bella- se acercó, quiso tocarme. Me levanté antes de que pudiese siquiera rozarme.

- Sal de acá Edward- le pedí. Estaba dolida y furibunda.

- Bella, escúchame- me acorraló contra la pared.

- No me toques.

- Hay muchas cosas que no puedo explicarte.

- No tienes nada que explicarme- susurré. Apoyó su frente en la mía, inspirando.

- Hueles tan bien- comentó entre susurros.  
Me removí para quitarlo de encima, lo único que logre fue que se acercara más a mí.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- dije resignada.

- Te quiero a ti- murmuró sellando mis labios con los suyos. Al principio no le respondí. Intenté zafarme de su acorralamiento. Pero él no se dio por vencido. Mordió con fuerza mi labio inferior haciéndome gritar, al abrir la boca introdujo su lengua. No pude resistirme. No cuando hacía eso. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron un juego erótico. Sus manos se aferraron en mis caderas. La sangre comenzó a hervirme. No pude resistirme. Sabía que esto estaba mal, pero no podía detenerme.

Por un segundo recordé la noche anterior y toda la pasión y deseo desapareció. Lo empujé con fuerza, no lo moví, era demasiado pesado pero entendió el mensaje y se corrió.  
- Bella- me llamó.

- Sal de mi oficina Edward, por favor- le pedí intentando recuperar el aliento. Me senté en mi escritorio. Lo había dejado descolocado. Tal vez pensó que terminaríamos lo de ayer, quise reírme. Tenía tantas emociones encontradas y él no me dejaba pensar.  
Levanté la vista, todavía seguía de pie mirándome. - Aprendo de mis errores- le avisé.

Pasó su mano por su cobrizo cabello, estaba frustrado. Se acercó a mí y movió mi silla para quedar frente a frente.- Tú eres mía- sentenció.

Sacudí la cabeza. Haciendo caso omiso a mis débiles intentos por alejarle acunó mi rostro y me besó. Fue un beso diferente, en todos los sentidos. Sus labios se movían lentamente, solo roce, casi tiernos, casi delicados.  
- Tengo novio- susurré entre besos. Su cuerpo se tensó e inmovilizó.  
- Mientes- farfulló.  
- Se llama Matt

Adelanto del próximo capítulo:

- Me gusta Matt. Él realmente sabe cómo satisfacerme- me regodeé.  
Su mirada oscura fue asesina.- ¿Satisfacerte?  
- Sí, lo hace- mentí.  
Se acercó lentamente, con ese andar felino en busca de su presa. Me dejó acorralada.- Él único que puede satisfacerte. Él único que puede saciar tu deseo soy yo. Tu cuerpo me pertenece. Es más, esta noche serás mía- juró.


	9. Matt

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

- Una aclaración. El capítulo que puse al final del anterior, que se supone que sería este lo subiré en el próximo capitulo porque sino este se haría muy largo. Prometo subirlo luego.  
Bueno que lo disfruten:)

Matt

La había cagado. Sí, cagado. Era la única palabra correcta para lo que había hecho. La estupidez que había hecho.

Después de aquella idiotez que fue mi declaración, Edward se puso… Edward. Como es él siempre. Desafiante, irritante y controlador. Me pidió explicaciones que me negué a dárselas argumentando que "teníamos"- nótese el plural- intimidad. Y que no le daría explicaciones porque él tampoco lo hace. Me llamó mentirosa y que hacía eso solo para ponerle celoso. ¿Celoso? Cuando una persona está celosa es porque "siente" algo hacia la otra persona. Se lo hice saber dejándolo callado.

- Tu no sientes nada por mí- fue casi una pregunta de mi parte.

No contestó nada, tenía expresión confusa y rehuyó la mirada. Por un momento, un segundo, pensé que me equivocaba, que tal vez él si lo sentía.

- Eres un desafío para mí- masculló observando la ciudad a través de la ventana. Era obvia una respuesta así de su parte. A veces, aunque me empeñase en negarlo y reprimirlo, Edward me hacía sentir deseada. Esa increíble capacidad que tenía para decir que le pertenecía. Y la mayoría del tiempo me hacía sentir su juguete, como ahora. Me recordaba a los hombres que Reneé intentaba conquistar en aquellas fiestas de alta costura que participaba con mujeres que creía que eran sus amigas pero que hablaban odiosidades en su espalda. Eran patéticos, mostraban sus lujos con orgullo para impresionar a mujeres y luego llevárselas a la cama. Después de eso debías olvidarte del nombre de ellos, no podías decir que estuviste con alguno de aquellos hombres sin quedar como una zorra.

Él me recordaba a ellos, justo en este minuto.

- Quiero conocerlo- dijo de repente.- A ese tal Matt.

En ningún momento se volvió a mirarme, seguía con la vista fija en la ciudad, en las personas o en la adversidad. Su tono de voz era distinto, una mezcla de rabia, frustración ¿y esperanza? Debía mantener fuerte, tenía que cumplir mi promesa.

- No- me rehusé.

- Daré una fiesta en dos semanas. Están invitados, quiero conocerlo- fue una orden más que una invitación.

- No iré

- No es una pregunta- esa respuesta me recordó la fiesta de ayer. Cuando fue normal y extraño a la vez pero no de una mala manera. En que por un momento me convenció de dejar de pensar. En confiar en él.

- Si no vas, soy capaz de obligarte. No sería difícil. No para mí- dijo acercándose a mí.

- No lo harías

- Pruébame- fue la primera vez que una palabra que podría resultar lasciva en su boca no lo fue. Era una advertencia. Él realmente quería conocer a Matt. Temí por la seguridad de Matt.

- Te enviaré las invitaciones.

- Buenas Noches- dijo Eric al cruzar el umbral de la puerta.-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Me encogí de hombros. Tenía tantas cosas que decir y a la vez nada. Me desplomé en el sillón, quise hacerme invisible. Estaba cansada mentalmente.

Levanté la mirada al ver algo que me llamó la atención. ¿Maletas?

Salté del sofá.- ¿Se van?- le pregunté a Eric. Sabía que tenían que irse pero no ahora, no cuando los necesitaba. No cuando las cosas comenzaban a complicarse.

- Emm salió y Jasper está arriba. Quiere hablar contigo- algo me decía que esto iba a ser serio.

- ¿Le pasa algo?

- No lo sé, ha desaparecido todo el día y cuando llegó pidió verte. Ha estado nervioso.

Subí las escaleras en busca de Jass. Lo encontré en mi habitación, sentado en mi cama con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos. Lucía derrotado.

- Jass- lo llamé. No levantó la vista pero se movió un poco, estremeciéndose.

Lo abracé con fuerza, cuando dejó de ir la tensión de su cuerpo se acurrucó en mi cuello. Era la primera vez que hacía eso con él, por lo general siempre era al revés. Jass era un chico sensible y bueno pero también era fuerte.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Estoy jodido- respondió después de un rato. Se alejó de mí y comenzó a caminar por el lugar como un león enjaulado.

- ¿Por qué jodido?

Llevó las manos a su cabello y lo tironeó, con rabia. – Jass

Tomó aire y respondió.- María está embarazada.

Esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría. -María estaba embarazada- me susurré buscándole la lógica a esa oración.

- Estoy mal Bella. No estamos bien, desde hace mucho tiempo- explicó con rapidez, las palabras se le enredaban por su nerviosismo.

- ¿Por qué decidieron tener un hijo?- pregunté estúpidamente.

Creo que mi comentario le afectó porque estalló en gritos.- ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido? Llevábamos casi un año con peleas y discusiones. Todo iba cuesta abajo. Nuestra relación no tenía más remedio. Intenté terminarla varias veces hasta que un día ella me dio la noticia. Por eso me casé, por eso razón no te invité. No les he dicho a mis padres ni a mi hermana, ellos odian a María. Y ahora tendré un hijo con ella. Estoy realmente jodido.

Lo entendía y lamentaba lo que estaba pasando. No obstante estuvo más de una semana aquí y ahora recién me lo viene a decir y tan afligido.

- ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

Asintió. Esperé un rato a que hablase.

- Me acosté con otra persona.

Ok, eso no era tan terrible.- Ustedes están mal, el que hayas engañado a María se entiende. Están casi separándose. ¿Quién es?

- Alice Cullen.

Oh, no. Oh, no. No. No. No. No. No. Alice Cullen.

No tenía nada en contra de ella, era una chica simpática y carismática. Llegabas a tomarle cariño en solo media hora. Además era hermosa, era obvio que Jasper tendría alguna atracción hacia ella. Pero Alice era hermana del hombre que me volvía loca, para bien o para mal. No. No podía pensar así, Alice no era como Edward. Además estaba siendo egoísta. Jasper tenía todo el derecho de estar con Alice.

- ¿Te gusta?-

- Es hermosa- dijo con admiración.- Es perfecta.

- ¿La amas?

- Eso no importa Bella. Estoy con María

- Jass no es obligación estar con María porque tendrán un hijo. Pueden separarse.

Sacudió la cabeza.- Sabes cómo son mis padres. Cómo me criaron.

- Tú tomas tus propias decisiones, no hagas que esto sea una tortura. Un hijo es un regalo.

- Debo pensarlo. Todo esto.- mumuró resignado.

Lo abracé.- Te extrañaré Jass, cualquier cosa. Me llamas. Lo que sea.

Emmett y Jass se fueron en la mañana. Los fuimos a despedir al aeropuerto con Eric. Jass se veía más tranquila, le di mi apoyo y un abrazo. Les deseé lo mejor a los dos de corazón.

Emmett me alejó del grupo.- Si necesitas mi ayuda. Me llamas- ofreció. Al principio no entendí a los que se refería hasta que me di cuenta que se refería a Edward.

- Gracias.

Nos quedamos hasta que su avión despegó. Observé el avión en las nubes mientras Eric me hablaba.

- Necesitamos un día para nosotros.

Le di una sonrisa.- Debo hacer algo importante. Prometo que el fin de semana haremos algo.

Me observó detenidamente mientras nos dirigíamos a tomar un taxi.- ¿Qué pasa Bells?

- Nada

- Te conozco Bella. Sé que pasa algo.

- No me pasa nada Eric, debo irme- me acerqué a besarle la mejilla. Me frunció el ceño.- No te preocupes.

Entré al taxi, probablemente Eric no haya creído, no lo culpaba. Era una pésima mentirosa.

Estuve pensando, no, mejor dicho rompiéndome la cabeza en pensar sobre lo que haría. Estaba segura que Edward no mentía ante la amenaza. ¿Qué haría? ¿Me secuestraría? No tenía lógica pero él cumpliría su palabra.

Me retuerzo en el asiento al ver que el taxi está cerca de mi destino. Jugueteé con mi cabello, una mala costumbre que tenía desde pequeña, lo hacía cuando me ponía nerviosa. No quise tener nada preparado, quizá era mejor improvisar.

Me bajé del taxi abrigándome con mi chaqueta de cuero. Me arrepentí de no haberme puesto mi abrigo, eran los últimos días de inviernos. Demasiado frío era una buena excusa. Cualquiera puede pasar a tomar un gratificante café.

Abrí la puerta de la cafetería, una mezcla de café y pasteles golpeó mi nariz haciendo que mi apetito aumentara.

- Hola Matt- saludé al pálido Matt detrás del mostrador de la cafetería. Levantó su cabeza al escuchar mi voz. Su cabello oscuro le caí en el rostro tapándole los ojos. Sus pecosas mejillas se volvieron de un rojo intenso.

- Hola Bella- contestó avergonzado. Creo que lo estaba mirando fijamente y eso le cohibía. Le sonreí. – ¿Lo de siempre?

- Sip, y agrégale uno de esos panqueques- le indiqué. Asiento y se puso a trabajar. Por suerte el lugar estaba vacío, no sería problema hablar con él.

Me apoyé en el mesón que nos dividía.- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que trabajas aquí?

- Un año, más o menos- contestó con la vista fija en lo que hacía. Seguía ruborizado. ¿Por qué le producía ese efecto?

- ¿Estás estudiando?- seguí preguntando, debía tener alguna referencia antes de atreverme a hacerle la dichosa pregunta.

- Si, Filosofía- Wow, un filósofo. Qué extraño, nunca me lo imagine.

- Interesante. Una carrera hermosa

- Lo es. Algunos piensan que es fácil y aburrida. Pero no lo es. Es humanista y pensante, reflexionas e interiorizas en los aspectos de la vida. Es hermosa- coincidió conmigo.

Me agradó escucharlo hablar de esa manera, pude ver más allá del Matt tímido que me servía café.

- ¿Qué edad tienes?- preguntó.

- Veintitrés. ¿Y tú?

- Veinticinco. Estoy en mi último año de carrera- mumuró emocionado.

Dejó el café y mi panqueque frente a mí. Lo invité a sentarse conmigo, al principio se rehuso terminó accediendo. Tuvimos una tarde interesante, Matt era un chico tranquilo y normal. Un chico promedio, su vida era rutinaria pero era cautivador oír escuchar como temas banales les daba un connotación casi poética.

Sin embargo, por más que pretendiera tener algo amoroso con Matt no duraría. Tampoco me lo proponía. Era un chico amigable y amable pero para mí era eso. No me atraía para nada.

- ¿Te gustaría…- me detuve. Mierda, ¿cómo le diría esto? Tomé aire.- salir conmigo?

Me miró desconcertado.- Lo que pasa es que uno de mis jefes hará una fiesta y es con pareja. No tengo con quién ir y sería genial…- Mierda, su rostro seguía atónito.- que vinieses conmigo- expliqué.

- Aaah… - balbuceó.- ¿Qué tipo de fiesta?

- Oh, lo normal. Vestidos de gala y cenas costosas. Lo común de los niños ricos.

- Nunca he ido a una fiesta de esa categoría.

- No te preocupes, tú ponte un traje e intenta aparentar que sabes de lo que hablan. Eso es lo que yo haga- le aconsejé. Se echó a reír.

- Sería genial ir contigo- admitió. Su frase fue inocente pero sus ojos estaban cargados de sentimientos. Por dios Matt, no te enamores quise decirle.

Salí sintiéndome una mierda. Para él esto era importante, pude verlo en aquella expresión y yo, yo simplemente lo estaba usando para darle celos a Edward. La había cagado. Estaba vengándome de Edward con Matt y eso no era bueno. ¿Entonces por qué una parte de mí se sentía tan bien?

Edward no apareció en toda la semana. Incluso el maldito fin de semana que debí juntarme con Irina en su oficina para arreglar los últimos detalles del próximo número de la revista. Irina ese día estuvo insoportable. Se desquitaba con cualquier persona que estuviese en su vista y yo fui la más perjudicada. Resoplaba cada cinco minutos y me regañaba por cualquier estupidez. Tuve que aguantar su enojo por horas. El número del mes tenía un retraso que podía ser un perjuicio incalculable.

Charlotte traía café como loca y limpiaba la oficina cada vez que Irina tiraba un papel al suelo. Y yo me dedicaba a transcribir, editar o cualquier cosa que quisiese en ese momento. Llegué a casa hecha un desastre y de mal humor. Terminé desquitándome con Eric.

El domingo por la mañana comenzó a nevar. El frío se había hecho insoportable. No quise levantarme de la cama, y solo lo hice cuando fui a buscar mi café preferido para entrar de calor. No obstante, mi domingo que prometía ser relajado y abrigador, terminó arruinado por una ruidosa y escandalosa Alice.

Allanó nuestra casa y nos obligó a salir de nuestras camas. Fue casi como un huracán.

Ya tranquilos en la comodidad de nuestro pequeño salón, envueltos en mantas y frente a la chimenea conversamos de nuestros planes.

- Quiero invitarlos a una cena a fin de mes- nos propuso Alice.

- Querida, te agradezco la invitación pero a fin de mes tengo planes con Ty- dijo Eric escondiendo su entusiasmo. Al vernos rostros interrogativos nos contó que a Tyler iría a probar suerte a Hollywood y él había decidido acompañarlo. - Quién sabe si en una de esas termino trabajando para Calvin Klein- comentó emocionado. Se iría por dos meses a Los Ángeles. Sería extraño no tener a Eric cerca por dos meses. Lo extrañaría demasiado.

Eric se dio cuenta y me abrazó prometiendo que volvería y le hizo jurar a Alice que me cuidaría.

- No te preocupes Eric, yo la cuidaré. Lo prometo- dijo Alice seria. Estuve tentada a rodar los ojos, Alice la mayoría del tiempo parecía una niñita.

Igualmente yo sabía cuidarme sola.

En una oportunidad Eric nos dejó solas. Pude ver la indecisión de Alice.- Ya lo sé- dije.

Me miró sorprendida, aliviada y afligida al mismo tiempo.- ¿Qué debo hacer?- susurró.

- ¿Has hablado con él?

Negó.- No contesta a mis llamadas. Sé que él tenía novia pero…- no terminó la frase, tuvo que tragar el nudo en la garganta que se le había formado.

- ¿Sabes toda la historia?

Asintió.- Se sinceró conmigo después de la cena- murmuró apenada. Escondió su rostro en sus manos.- Bella, sé que lo que hicimos estuvo mal. Pero realmente siento algo por él.

No era buena en esto. No soy buena consejera, nunca he sido la psicóloga de nadie. Y justo ahora tampoco estaba en condiciones de serlo sin embargo era mi deber decirle algo a Alice.

- Él siente algo por ti también- admití, era cierto. Conocía a Jasper. Levantó su vista, sus ojos estaban llorosos.

- Pero se quedará con ella

Sacudí mi cabeza.- No lo permitiré- le juré.

Al irse, Alice insistió nuevamente en que debía ir a su cena. No era una invitación era casi una exigencia. Lo de ser mandón era de familia.

A mitad de semana tenía un estrés atroz. Exámenes, trabajo y Matt. Sí, Matt. Durante la semana nos vimos, en el café y luego fuera. Si tenía que aparentar algo con él no debía verlo solo en su lugar de trabajo. Caminamos por Boston y fuimos al cine el primer día. No me atreví a decirle mi plan aunque no tuvo problema en aceptar mi número para ponernos de acuerdo sobre la "fiesta" de Edward. Lo malo es que había decidido comenzar a llamarme, al inicio no me importó sin embargo a los días ya era rutina. La mayor parte del tiempo no tenía de qué hablarle y simplemente no quiera contestar. Algunas veces lo dejaba sonar por horas.

- ¿Quién te llama tanto?- preguntó Eric un día al ver mi teléfono sonar frente a nosotros. Me encogí de hombros.

- Reneé- mentí. No hizo más preguntas. No tenía qué hacerlas.

Se acercaba el día de la fiesta. Me había llegado un viernes una elegante tarjeta con las invitaciones. Quedé completamente desconcertada y perturbada al verlas.

Eran invitaciones inofensivas. No fue eso lo que me perturbó sino el hecho de que en unas de ellas se encontraba el nombre completo de Matt. Eso quería decir que él ya sabía quién era Matt. ¿Qué más sabría él?

- Isabella- llamó Irina por el citófono.

- ¿Sí?

- Necesito que vengas a mi oficina- pidió.

Dejé las invitaciones en la mesa. Estaba inquieta ante el hecho que Edward supiese de Matt. Pensaba ir con una historia preparada ese día. Una historia casi perfecta y ahora mis planes quedaron arruinados. ¿Sabría que trabajaba vendiendo café a sus veinticinco años?

Irina estaba tras de su escritorio envuelta en una tensión evidente. Miraba los papeles y alegaba sola.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- me ofrecí.

- Sí, encárgate de esto- me entregó diez carpetas rebosando de papales.- Y prepárate porque debemos viajar a París.

- ¿Paris?- dije sorprendida. Levantó la vista enarcando una ceja.

- Sí Isabella, Paris- respondió con un tono desagradable.

- ¿Cuándo?- tendría que avisarle a Eric y a…

- Yo te avisaré- dijo tajantemente. Ese tono significaba: No más preguntas.

Luego de hacer ese tedioso trabajo nos dirigimos a una sesión de fotos donde Irina participaría. Uno de los periódicos más prestigiosos de Boston le haría una entrevista, que la ponía a ella en el ranking de las mujeres más exitosas de Estados Unidos.

Al llegar al lugar indicado, un hotel cinco estrellas en el centro de Boston, nos encontramos con Peppe.

- ¡Qué emoción!- murmuró para mí mientras seguíamos a la periodista e Irina.

- ¿Dirigirás tú la sesión de fotos?

- No, pero no dudaré en intervenir si algo sale mal. Irina tiene que salir perfecta.

Llegamos al Penthouse del edificio. La habitación se había acomodado de tal manera que era un verdadero estudio fotográfico. Irina fue directamente con la periodista para comenzar con su entrevista. Con Peppe nos acomodaron en unos sillones más alejados.

- ¿Así que vas a la fiesta de Edward?- preguntó Peppe en mi oído con la mirada fija en Irina.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunté confundida. A Edward no le agradaba Peppe como para contarle que yo iría –obligada- a su fiesta.

- Irás acompañada- afrimó ignorando mi pregunta.-¿Cómo se llama?

- Matt- mumuré.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan?- dijo curioso. Mierda, no tenía preparado nada.

- Eeeh…- balbuceé. Fui salvada por el sonido del teléfono de Irina. Le hice una seña para hacerle ver que iba a responder.

- Isabella Swan, asistente personal de Irina Denali

- Me encanta cuando pones esa voz tan profesional- escuché un lascivo susurro a través de la línea. Lo reconocí inmediatamente.

- La señorita Denali se encuentra desocupada. ¿Quiere dejarle un mensaje?- pregunté su indecente comentario.

- ¿Te llegaron las invitaciones?

Disimuladamente fui alejándome de Peppe. No quería que escuchase nada.- Estoy segura que ya lo sabes. ¿Cómo supiste su nombre?- susurré.

- Tengo contactos Isabella. Necesita saber quién es mi competencia.

- Él no es tú competencia- exclamé frustrada.

- Como sea. ¿Irás?

- ¿Tengo opción?- dije sarcásticamente.

- No. Era una pregunta retórica. Te enviaré un regalo- podía imaginármelo sonriendo con esa estúpida sonrisa.

- No quiero nada tuyo. Y espero que sepas que voy obligada. No sé de lo que eres capaz y tampoco quiero averiguarlo. Iremos a tu fiesta pero no me quedaré.

- Lo harás- advirtió

- No

- Me encargaré de que te quedes

- Tengo planes después de la fiesta- mentí.

- ¿Qué planes?- gruñó.

- Planes con mi novio- no pude evitar sonreír, eso lo pondría celoso.

- Entonces con mayor razón te quedarás- exclamó enfadado.

Rodé los ojos. No lo haría. No me apetecía quedarme en su fiesta de niños ricos, además estaba el tema de Matt. Él no sabía nada. Mientras menos me quedase sería mejor.

- Adiós Edward- le colgué antes de que terminásemos discutiendo.


	10. Dominante

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.  
Acá va uno nuevo capítulo, si les gusta dejen sus reviews.

Dominante

Observé a Matt probarse su traje mientras una modista lo ayudaba. Peppe daba indicaciones por doquier. Era el tercer traje que se probaba, había pasado por Ralph Lauren, Louis Vuitton y ahora vestía un Armani.

- Cíñelo un poco más- ordenó Peppe a la modista. Se paseaba de un lado para otro, luego rodeaba a Matt. Era fascinante ver la forma que trabajaba, con tanta pasión, dedicación y seriedad. Ordenaba, gritaba, mandaba y se enfada un par de veces sin embargo era todo un profesional. En cambio Matt se encontraba totalmente anonado y perturbado a la vez. Eso era algo divertido de ver.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunté al verlo cohibido ante la mirada de Peppe y la modista.

- ¿Podemos hablar?- masculló mientras la modista ceñía el traje. Peppe bufó frustrado dándome una mirada envenenada, me estaba metiendo en su trabajo.

- Tienen diez minutos. Luego lo quiero de vuelta- ayudó a Matt a bajar de la tarima. Al acercarse venía sobándose el brazo.

- Tengo todo el brazo pinchado- susurró. Reprimí una carcajada.

- Vamos afuera- le indiqué.  
Al salir al pasillo se relajó soltando esa tensión que mantuvo toda la hora.

- Esto es demasiado- dijo viéndose la ropa. Fruncí el ceño. ¿No le gustaba?

- ¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?- ofrecí.

Abrió los ojos.- No, estoy bien Bella. De verdad, es solo que hemos estado más de una hora allí adentro probándome trajes de diseñadores. Es solo una fiesta- explicó.

- ¿Ya no quieres ir?- pregunté conteniendo mi desesperación.

- Claro que sí. Prometí que iría, y yo cumplo mis promesas. Además lo haré para estar contigo- declaró.

Esbocé una sonrisa, agradecida.- Prometo que terminará luego. Hablaré con Peppe- le dije ignorando su último comentario. Tendríamos que ir a la fiesta y todo terminaría, hablaría con él luego sobre "nosotros".

Peppe ayudó a Matt sobre el tema de la vestimenta mientras Lucas cortaba su cabello. El pobre solo decía monótonos: "Sí". Probablemente no entendió ni la mitad de lo que habló Peppe. Lucas hizo un buen trabajo dejándole el cabello un poco largo y desordenado en la frente. Lo hacía verse atractivo, era ver a otro Matt. Sonreí cuando llegó hacia mí. Se veía muy guapo.

- ¿Vamos?- murmuró distraídamente. ¿Y ahora qué le pasaba? Me despedí de Peppe dándome las gracias, él simplemente estaba feliz con su trabajo de hoy.  
Tuve que correr para encontrar a Matt, estaba en la calle mirando los autos y con esa expresión seria ¿y molesta?

- ¿Estás bien?- volví a preguntar. Algo en él no lo estaba.

- Es solo una fiesta, no era necesario todo eso- dijo un poco molesto.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Yo creo que quedaste muy bien. Peppe es todo un profesional- le dije sin comprender su enfado.

- Bella, es una estúpida fiesta. ¿Traje de diseñador? ¿Corte de cabello? No entiendo para qué todo esto. Repito, es demasiado- murmuró molesto pasándose una mano por su rostro.

Claro, él no estaba acostumbrado a todo esto.- Matt, no es cualquier fiesta, si no vas de acuerdo a sus costumbres serás el objeto de burlas. Así son esas personas Matt. A mí tampoco me gusta usar vestidos de diseñador y ponerme un montón de maquillaje en mi rostro pero deberé hacerlo- expliqué.

Tenía la vista fija en el piso y ceño seguí fruncido. Me acerqué a él y le levanté el rostro.- Lo pasaremos bien, eso es lo importante. No te obligaré a ir, pero de verdad quisiera que fueras conmigo - prometí. No estaba muy segura sobre esa promesa, el solo hecho que fuera una fiesta de Edward ya era una tragedia para mí.

Estábamos peligrosamente cerca, sus ojos cafés me miraban atentos. Podía sentir su respiración golpeando mi rostro. -¿Cómo sería besarlo?- me pregunté. Decidí averiguarlo, me aproximé a su rostro para juntar nuestros labios. Fue un beso extraño una mezcla de ternura y aburrimiento. También se sintió mal, no hubo pasión ni esa calentura que te dejaba el rostro sonrojado. Fue como besar a un hermano, casi incestuoso. Así fue como lo sentí yo, por el contrario Matt se veía conforme con nuestro beso incluso sus mejillas tenían un poco de color y sus oscuros ojos más brillantes.

Obvié la sensación y decidí regirme al plan de aparentar ser una pareja, envolví mis brazos en su cintura y escondí mi rostro en su cuello. Pude sentir la indecisión de Matt al comienzo hasta que se atrevió a abrazarme de la misma manera. Besó mi cabeza y aspiró.

Todo esto era incestuoso, o por lo menos yo lo sentía así. Era como abrazar a Jass o Emm, no podía aunque me esforzase en encontrar alguna conexión amorosa con Matt.  
Apoyé mi barbilla en su hombro y abrí mis ojos. Lo que vi hizo que me congelase en ese instante en los brazos de Matt. Irina y Edward nos estaban mirando.  
Irina estaba divertida como aburrida, le divertía ver la situación sin embargo no le importaba. Y Edward, su rostro era indescriptible. Su expresión era fría e inexpresiva y sus ojos estaban llenos de sentimientos.

Disimuladamente me solté de los brazos de Matt, estaba incómoda, avergonzada y cohibida ante las miradas de nuestros espectadores.

- ¿Nos vamos?- sugerí. Matt asintió y tomó de mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos. Me dejé llevar por un tranquilo y feliz Matt.

Durante todo el recorrido que duró nuestro pequeño viaje en taxi Matt no soltó mi mano. Se veía relajado, en cambio yo estaba totalmente tensa e incómoda porque nos habían visto y porque Matt no se alejaba de mí, sentía que invadía mi espacio personal. Aunque no se lo dije y tampoco quité mi mano. Comencé a rememorar lo que había sucedido. El ver esa expresión de Edward mientras nos miraba besarnos me impactaba ahora al analizarla. Era estúpida mi reacción, había logrado en parte de lo que me propuse. Edward me había visto con Matt, esa era la idea. Y a pesar de todo, me sentía arrepentida y asustada. Como si el estar con Matt, como si el besar a Matt estaba mal.

Mi raciocinio me decía que estaba bien, que era una mujer libre y podía hacer lo que quisiera. Mientras que mi corazón latía como loco, asustado. Además estaba el hecho de que Matt no sabía nada, lo que hacía todo peor.  
Y de nuevo me arrepentí de haber dicho que él era mi novio. No quería dañar a Matt y no quería ser como Edward. Porque mi plan era mostrarle que no estaba sola para que él se alejase sin embargo, en el fondo eso no era lo que deseaba. La verdad lo hacía para vengarme de Edward por lo de la otra noche, por mentirme y seducirme teniendo novia. Venganza. Yo no era vengativa, nunca lo he sido y Edward está sacando lo peor de mí.

Deslicé la mano por el vestido, era precioso. Era azul. Edward tenía algún fetichismo con el color azul. Me tiré de un salto sobre la cama. Estaba cansada mentalmente. Observé detenidamente el vestido en mi posición. Era hermoso, único. Tenía un escote en la espalda, que la dejaría completamente al descubierto. Era sencillo y elegante.  
Traía una elegante tarjeta- al igual que el vestido anterior- de color beige con unas refinadas letras negras a tinta.

_ ~ Espero verte esta noche ~_

Nada más. Solo aquella frase de cuatro palabras.  
- Espero verte esta noche- susurré leyéndola por enésima vez.

Observé el vestido desde mi cama, colgado en aquel ropero lleno de prendas superfluas. Junto al vestido azul de aquella noche. Esa noche en que su desafío había traspasado mis barreras haciéndome saltar a la deriva, a su juego. El saborear esos labios, carnosos y suaves con una pizca de pasión mezclado con alcohol que enloqueció y enardeció mi cuerpo. Desde aquel entonces no podía negar ni obviar ese hecho. Nunca me había sentido así con un hombre. Un hombre. Mi experiencia romántica y sexual era escasa e inexperta. Mi única experiencia amorosa fue con Jake, y la verdad no creo que haya sido una relación común. Si la analizaba fríamente, Jake y yo nunca fuimos amantes, confidentes o parejas. Nunca. Nuestra relación fue pura y sencilla. Incluso las pocas veces que hicimos el amor fue natural. Para mí él era y es mi primer amor. La primera persona a quién amé de verdad, de toda mi alma. Mi amigo, mi fiel compañero.  
Sin embargo lo hermoso terminó horrible, pero no quiero pensar en eso. Sino que quiero comparar a Jake con Edward. La manera en que cada uno me hizo sentir. Edward era carnal y pasional donde Jake fue puro y amoroso. Las manos de Edward eran avariciosas e inquietas y las manos de Jake fueron lentas y tiernas.  
No había comparación, eran como el yin y el yang. Observé nuevamente aquel vestido azul oscuro. Era lujoso y pretencioso pero también era misterioso y atractivo. Como él, como Edward.  
Eso me atraía de sobremanera. Y eso era peligroso.

La noche mostraba una luna llena exquisita, iluminando cada rincón de la noche. Mis tacones sonaban contra el asfalto. Mi cuerpo, ceñido al vestido de encaje Prada, estaba congelado. Matt me miraba de reojo sonriente en su traje de Armani. Nos internamos en la multitud de trajes y vestidos caros hacia la entrada. Un afroamericano parado frente a la puerta principal recibía a los invitados en aquel pretencioso hotel.

- Wow- exclamó anonadado el chico a mi lado. Quise reírme por su expresión pero mi cuerpo congelado lo único que lograba transmitir era castañeo.

- ¿Quieres mi abrigo?- ofrecí el pálido chico preocupado.

- No, solo abrázame- pedí. Lo hizo con gusto, regodeándose internamente mientras pasaba una mano por mi cintura conciliando así el frío que invadía mi cuerpo.

- Me gusta tu vestido- comentó caballerosamente sin mirarme. Estábamos detrás de una pareja de ancianos ricos, al parecer estaban dando alguno que otro problema al robusto guardia y a la vez estaba deteniendo el paso de la gente.

- Gracias- castañeé. – Aunque ahora me arrepiento de habérmelo puesto- murmuré.  
Sobó mi brazo con su mano, creando una fricción que calentaba esa parte de mi anatomía.

La fila siguió avanzando dejando atrás a unos coléricos vetustos millonarios.  
Matt entregó las entradas al hombre que nos examinó de pies a cabezas. Lo hizo con elegancia, haciendo un grácil movimiento con la mano al entregarle las tarjetas. Me dejó desconcertada la seguridad y altanería con la que se comportó. Sin embargo para el hombre fue uno más de la lista, nos dio la bienvenida deseándonos una buena noche.

Nos adentramos entre la gente. Era curioso ver a las personas a nuestro alrededor, todas iguales, no literalmente. Eran el mismo prototipo de persona adinerada, era penoso ser presente de eso y participar en ello. No había diversidad porque no existía, estaban tan asfixiados de sus propias reglas superficiales. Mujeres, rubias, morenas o pelirrojas enfundadas en vestidos carísimos y cuerpos perfectos que mantenían pasando hambre. Hombres con trajes elegantes de diseñador y relojes caros. Lo peor es que en este mismo instante yo era una copia más de ellos. Sin embargo había una diferencia, ellos vivían así y yo solo aparentaba.

Decidí que quería estar en la gran terraza. Pese al frío, no me importaba demasiado, necesitaba aire fresco para aclarar mis ideas.  
Matt bebía de una copa de champagne mientras yo miraba la ciudad. La ciudad iluminada bajo la luna llena contrastaba con la iluminación de la ciudad. Era un espectáculo hermoso de ver.

- Isabella- escuché esa intensa voz tras de mí poniendo mi piel de gallina.  
- Edward- dije sin volverme para verle. Estaba siendo cobarde, pero no podía mirarlo. No después de darme cuenta que me gustaba Edward.

- Soy Edward Cullen- se presentó a Matt al renunciar a la idea que yo me daría vuelta.

- Mathew Marshall- dijo un tanto cohibido a la inspección de Edward.

- ¿Disfrutando la fiesta?- nos preguntó. Me acerqué lentamente a Matt pasando un brazo por su espalda y abrazándolo amorosamente. Al hacer esto tuve que mirarlo, sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron observando cada movimiento y roce. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

- Es una gran fiesta, gracias por invitarnos- contestó Matt educadamente. Le sonreí, siguiendo con mi actuación de la noche pero solo conseguí hacer una mueca.

Solo tienes que hacerle creer que estás con él y te vas Bella, solo tienes que hacerlo bien, pensé.

- ¿Podemos hablar?- su voz masculina y profunda se dirigió ignorando a Matt mi mientras daba una ojeada a mi cuerpo. Una ola de calor me invadió el cuerpo. Tragué saliva, nerviosa.  
Le di una mirada a Matt diciéndole que ya volvía y lo seguí.

Lo seguí de cerca internándonos en la batahola de cuerpos hasta una puerta trasera, luego un largo pasillo. En ningún momento me miró o me habló.

- Pensé que no mis querías regalos- comentó sobre mi vestido mientras cerraba la puerta. Me distancié de él situándome al otro lado de la habitación.  
Nos quedamos en silencio. Me apoyé en la pared suavemente

- Marshall no es competencia Bella, lo sabes- dijo con una voz extrañamente tranquila.  
Me escrutó esperando mi respuesta. Ahora tenía un trabajo que hacer, comenzaría mi actuación. Tenía que ser convincente, debía serlo. Mi cometido debía ser llevado a cabo.

- Me gusta Matt. Él realmente sabe cómo satisfacerme- me regodeé.

Su mirada oscura fue asesina.- ¿Satisfacerte?

- Sí, lo hace- mentí.

Se acercó lentamente, con ese andar felino en busca de su presa. Me dejó acorralada.- Él único que puede satisfacerte. Él único que puede saciar tu deseo soy yo. Tu cuerpo me pertenece. Es más, esta noche serás mía- juró.

- No cometo el error dos veces- siseé.- No soy tu puta- le espeté furiosa golpeándole el pecho.

Mis palabras le tomaron desprevenido.- No creo que seas mi puta

- Deja de tratarme como una- mascullé controlando mi ira.- Estoy con Matt y lo quiero. No me gustas Edward, acéptalo.

Frunció el ceño. Siempre lo fruncía.- Eres una mala mentirosa, Bella. Yo te gusto. Tu boca dice algo pero tu cuerpo dice lo contrario- susurró cerca de mi piel provocando que el calor se expandiera por mi cuerpo hasta mi ingle. Tragué saliva.

Él estaba lo correcto, me atraía demasiado. Tenía una lucha en mi cabeza, la parte analítica y lógica me decía que esto no era correcto, no estaba bien. Mientras que la parte del deseo y el placer querían rendirse ante él. Por consiguiente no podía seguir luchando conmigo misma, debía renunciar a una de las dos.

Levanté la vista chocando nuestras miradas. Al verlo allí, de pie ante mí con esa expresión de poder y controladora que me seducía y excitaba como también me asustaba. Queriendo someterme a su merced para saciar su deseo y a la vez satisfacer el mío. Estábamos al tanto, el deseo era más fuerte que la razón o la lógica.

- Eres un dominante- solté al caer en la cuenta.

Su silencio me dio la razón, lo era.

- ¿Qué clase de dominante eres?- pregunté. ¿Le gustará golpear a las mujeres? ¿Querrá golpearme a mí?

- Si estás pensando que me gusta golpear a las mujeres y excitarme con eso, entonces no. No soy esa clase de dominante.

No dije nada, aunque fue un alivio sin embargo mi corazón latía a mil por horas y la sangre se me había helado. Asustada y excitaba me encontraba agarrándome del pomo de la puerta.

- Tienes razón, tú no eres mía-prosiguió ante mi mutismo.- Nunca lo has sido. Es por esa razón que quiero que lo seas. Eres lo que yo no he podido conseguir en todo este tiempo. Te quiero y te deseo. Quiero someterte a mi voluntad. Que seas mía y hagas lo que yo quiera.

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando obtener un poco de lucidez.- ¿Por qué yo?- susurré. No lo entendía, no lo podía comprender. Cualquier mujer en esta fiesta estaría dispuesta a cualquier cosa por tenerlo a él. ¿Por qué yo cuando las tenía a ellas?

- Eres diferente, especial.

- No lo soy

- No te ves con claridad, como los demás te aprecian. No te ves como yo lo hago.

Silencio. ¿Cómo me veía él?

- Sé mía. Esta noche, dame esta noche y luego me responder.

- ¿Responder qué?

- Si estás dispuesta a estar conmigo.

Abrí la boca pero lo único que salió fue un suspiro ahogado.

- Aunque yo no me rindo tan fácil- agregó en un susurro ardiente sobre mi piel.

Él no lo haría, no se rendiría y ambos lo sabíamos. A pesar de eso yo no quería que lo hiciera.


	11. Placer y engaños

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Placer y engaños.

Absorta. Me encontraba en un estado de reflexión al máximo que me impedía distinguir a los demás y a mí alrededor. Supe que Matt me hablaba pero a penas lo veía. Mis ojos no perdían de vista al hombre que ocupaba mis pensamientos últimamente. Sentado de manera gloriosa entre medio de aquella gente importante, destilaba poder y dominación, acciones que quería hacer conmigo también.

Y estaba aquí, rompiéndome la cabeza intentando dilucidar su comportamiento y encontrar una respuesta.

¿Podría aceptar su oferta?

Mi independencia lo era todo para mí. Había tenido que aprender vivir con ella desde muy pequeña, ya que al tener unos padres como los míos no podía seguir siendo una niña y la madurez llegó para mí muy joven. La mayor parte de mi vida tuve que arreglármelas sola y tener que tomar mis propias decisiones, nunca tuve que someterme a alguien o recibir órdenes. Y ahora llegaba él a revolucionar mi vida con su misteriosa actitud e incompresible comportamiento y querer de mí todo.

- Bella ¿Estás bien?- susurró Matt en mi oído acercando su cuerpo al mío. Instintivamente sentí repulsión a su presencia, que el sentirlo tan cerca de mí me incomodaba.

- Sí- dije monótonamente e incómoda.

- ¿Qué es lo que te dijo Cullen?- preguntó abrazándome de la misma forma que cuando entramos. Era extraña la sensación, no me molestó en ese instante que me abrazara o tocara, sentía que ese roce era amistoso sin embargo ahora solo pensaba en que invadía mi espacio personal.

- Nada importante- dije cortante distanciándome de sus brazos. Fruncí el ceño confundido y pude percibir un rubor en sus mejillas, ya no se sentía tan valiente para atreverse a tocarme.

- Okey- murmuró y se separó de mí. Quedamos separados por una pareja rubia que pasaba junto a nosotros.

Una chica se le acercó al nuevamente tímido Matt, era una morena menuda y joven, comenzó a hablarle pero no le pudo sacar palabra al chico, deseé que se fuera con ella en cambio la que terminó yéndose fue ella

El ambiente se tornó incómodo y casi hostil creándose una tensión entre nosotros. Un mudo Matt caminaba tras de mí, como un perro faldero. Edward nos observaba unos metros más allá lo que empeoraba toda la situación.

- ¿Puedes ir a buscarme otra copa?- pedí a Matt, necesitaba liberar la tensión. Un poco de distancia me vendría bien. Asintió y se alejó.

- Señoras y señores. Muchas gracias por todos los presentes…- comenzó a hablar el animador. Puse toda mi atención, o intenté, en el escenario, pero no me enteré de nada, no lo hice porque estaba perturbada ante la mirada penetrante de aquellos ojos verdes. Se encontraba a unos metros de mí aun así lograba ese maldito efecto que no podía controlar. – Ahora, presentamos con ustedes al que hizo posible este evento. Señor Edward Cullen- hizo una venia hacia él mientras éste se dirigía entre aplausos al escenario.

- Buenas noches – dijo sonriendo de esa manera tan arrebatadora hacia el público sacando unas cuantos suspiros-Quiero darle las gracias a todos por estar presentes aquí, y en especial a una persona. Alguien especial - al decir la última frase se escuchó un cuchicheo multitudinario. Él solo se limitó a mirarme de reojo y proseguir.- Este evento, como todos saben, tiene como finalidad recaudar fondos para diversas obras benéficas a diversas instituciones mundiales…- rodé mis ojos, ¿hay algo de este hombre no me sorprenda? Habló por unos minutos sobre la recaudación de fondos y las obras.

– Los dejo a todos invitados a disfrutar de esta fiesta y a gastar mucho dinero- dijo por terminando sacando aplausos y algunas risas.- Espero que todos tengamos una excelente noche- deseó al público en general pero eso era indirecta dirigida hacia mí ya que sus ojos no se despegaban de mí.

El animador volvió al escenario y presentó a Lana de Rey. La chica, hermosa enfundada en un vestido blanco con aire nostálgico se internó en el escenario bajo los aplausos de la multitud.

Entonó una canción titulada "Blue Jeans" una mezcla de sensualidad y misterio con una letra que me produzco un escalofrío.

"Te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos

Esperaría por ti un millón de años

Promete que recordarás que eres mío

Nene ¿puedes ver a través de las lágrimas?

Te amo más

Que esas perras que estuvieron antes

Di que lo recordaras, oh nene, di que lo recordaras

Te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos "

Mía, reprodujo mi cabeza aquella voz. Mía.

Mío, me dije. Mío.

Sentí un suave cosquilleo por mi espalda, una caricia rozaba mi piel desnuda.

- Vete ahora, deshazte de él- susurró en mi oído y depositó un beso húmedo en mi cuello. La adrenalina se apoderó de mi cuerpo, mis ojos recorrieron la multitud en busca de alguien que nos observaba pero todos estaban en su propio mundo.

Un frío se produjo en mi cuello ante la lejanía de Edward.

- Bella- me llamó Matt bajito que apenas pude percibirlo. Me volví hacia él interrogante. - ¿Quieres que me vaya?

¿Nos habrá visto?, me pregunté. Abrí la boca para responderle pero no supe qué decir, en realidad Matt se había vuelto un estorbo y no quería tenerlo cerca de mí. Debía deshacerme de él, Edward me esperaba.

- No, ¿quieres irte?- su elección, me dije. No lo echaría, no podría. De todas maneras él había sido de utilidad hoy, y vino sin rechistar.

- Haré lo que tú quieras- su mirada era sumisa, dispuesto a hacer todo lo que yo quería.

- Nos iremos los dos, esto se volvió aburrido- mentí. Lo menos que tenía toda esta situación era aburrimiento, era un caos total. Mi cabeza era un caos.

Asintió y esperó a que yo hiciese algún movimiento. Rodé los ojos y me dirigí a la salida. Cuando iba camino a ella busqué esa mirada verde que me acechaba. Nuestros ojos se encontraron por un segundo y haciéndole saber que me iba, sin palabras, y salí.

Recorrí un pasillo que me dirigía al hall del hotel con el chico siguiéndome. Estaba todo silencioso en comparación del lugar de dónde venía, solo se escuchaba el repicar de mis tacones.

Voces de Edward en aquel encerrado cuarto venían a mi cabeza.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo impaciente. Su cuerpo seguía junto al mío fundiendo su calor con el mío.

- Lo que me estás pidiendo es… ridículo- dije convenciéndome que esto era parte de su jueguito.- Dije que estaba con Matt

- Isabella, eres un pésima mentirosa. Si no lo hubieras besado hoy, no me hubieses convencido de que así era- se mofó.- Pero al verte ahora me doy cuenta que no hay ningún sentimiento de ti hacia él.

Mordí mi labio, me descubrió. Aun así… - ¿Por qué yo?- frunció el ceño, él estaba perdiendo la paciencia.- Puedes tener a cualquier mujer de esta fiesta, Edward- me expliqué.- ¿Por qué insistes en que quieres estar conmigo? Ellas son mucho mejores que yo- dije recordando a la pelirroja de su departamento.

Golpeó la pared con fuerza, sus ojos llenos de rabia me miraron. Me asustó su reacción.- No vuelvas a decir eso- masculló entre dientes, su mandíbula estaba tensa.

- Yo…- balbuceé. Pestañé unas cuantas veces automáticamente y me acerqué más a la pared.- Lo siento- susurré.

Nos miramos por un segundo, su expresión furiosa cambió lentamente a una cansada y triste.- Lo lamento, pero no quiero escucharte decir eso de nuevo- susurró en mi oído.

Cerré mis ojos ante tal cercanía y palabras. Tuve un deseo incomprensible en ese momento, tenía unas ganas inmensas de que me abrazara.

Apoyó su frente sobre la mía. – Dime que sí. Sé mía. - Tú y yo, nadie más- prometió, sellando la promesa con un ardiente beso.

Al distanciarnos para inspirar el aire dijo:

- Encuéntrame a las una en mi departamento- susurró sobre mis labios absorbiendo mi aliento. Asentí y me fui, decidiendo que no podía luchar contra lo inevitable.

Al doblar la esquina llegaría a la entrada y podría irme, sin embargo me detuve abruptamente al escuchar la voz de la pelirroja.

- ¿Por qué no puedo pasar?- chilló.

- No está permitido señorita Denali- era Fred el que hablaba.

- Exijo ver a Edward- gritó exasperada.

- El señor Cullen está ocupado, por favor, no insista- intentó razonar con ella pero la mujer seguía gritando. Matt me miró confundido, puse un dedo en mis labios indicándole que hiciera silencio

- Si no llamas a Cullen en este momento, prometo hacerte la vida imposible- amenazó la mujer.

Estuve a punto de intermediar allí a favor de Fred, cuando de la nada apareció Irina.

- Tanya- la llamó reprochándola. En mi escondite tenía nula visibilidad pero podía escuchar claramente lo que decían. – Vete Jones- ordenó. Se escuchó el sonido de las pisadas alejándose.

- ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo Edward?- exigió saber la pelirroja.

- Edward habló contigo, Tanya, lo dejó todo muy claro

- ¿Crees que le haré caso? Él no es nadie para darme órdenes.

- Deja de insistir Tanya

- A mí nadie me deja, mucho menos Cullen- dijo entre dientes la chica destilando rabia- y otra cosa, Edward nunca se fijará en ti. Nunca. Así que deja de babear por él, es bastante patético.- se burló.

Apoyé mi cabeza en la pared y cerré los ojos. Edward había dejado a Tanya. Un alivio invadió mi cuerpo y me sentí más valiente.

Asomé mi cabeza todavía escondida, seguridad se había amontonado en la puerta y divisé a Irina marchándose nuevamente a la fiesta mientras los hombres sacaban a Tanya.

Cuando el perímetro estuvo despejado le hice a una seña a Matt para que saliésemos.

Fred estaba en la calle con la limusina negra estacionada, esperándonos. Al vernos nos abrió la puerta, Matt se detuvo sin saber qué hacer, le di un empujón dándole a entender que entrase.

- Señorita Swan- saludó Fred una vez ya dentro.

- Fred, ¿cómo estás?

- Muy bien, gracias. ¿Usted?- asentí dándole una sonrisa.

Matt miraba meditabundo por la ventana, pensé en presentarlo pero no quise sacar a Matt de su ensimismamiento.

- Es de Edward- aclaré a su pregunta no formulada. Pestañeó confundido.- La limusina, es de él.

Asintió y volvió su mirada hacia la oscura noche.

El camino fue en silencio. Ninguno habló, solo Matt alzó la voz para darle la dirección a Fred de su casa. Al llegar bajó rápidamente. Salí tras él.

- Nos vemos- dije esperando respuesta, pero lo único que obtuve fue un asentimiento y luego desapareció. Me quedé parada allí dándome cuenta de lo que había hecho. El arrepentimiento me hizo sentir fatal, pensé seriamente en subir a hablar con él y disculparme por lo de hoy. Él no era estúpido y calló en la cuenta de que solo lo utilicé.

- Señorita Swan, entre que está fría la noche- llamó Fred. Mordí mi labio nerviosa y monté la limusina.

El camino a casa de Edward fue más lento ya que vivía en una zona residencial de la ciudad, lo que fue un martirio. Cada metro que se iba acercando el auto perdía un poco más de la valentía y el nerviosismo aumentaba.

- Hasta aquí la dejo señorita Swan- me avisó Fred, asentí y bajé dando un sonoro portazo involuntario. Quedé estancada allí, el auto despareció de mi vista. A pesar de la fría noche, había comenzado a sudar.

Lentamente me dirigí hacia el imperioso edificio. Ignoré a la recepcionista y entré al ascensor. Diversos números me confundieron, instintivamente apreté el último.

Fuera ya del ascensor me acerqué a la puerta del departamento. Estaba levemente abierta así que no tuve que debatirme en llamar. Despacio abrí la puerta internándome en la oscuridad. La luna iluminaba el lugar a través del ventanal. Caminé despacio en busca del interruptor, el cual encontré no muy lejos de la puerta. Observé detenidamente el lugar, elegante y sobrio, una mezcla de blancos y negros que daba un aire moderno y monótono, poco acogedor. Me desplacé por la habitación en busca de algo, una foto, un libro, no lo sé. Algo que me diera información. Nada. No encontré nada, el lugar era tan impersonal que me frustró no poder saber nada de él.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- me dije en medio del lugar. Descansé en uno de los sillones negros de cuero, suaves pero incómodos. Sin embargo algo llamó mi atención, me levanté de un salto al ver el marco.

Lo tomé delicadamente de la pequeña repisa en un rincón de la sala. Una foto escondida y solitaria. En ella se encontraba una mujer, más o menos de unos treinta y tantos. Su rostro ovalado y pálido se iluminada por unos ojos verdes esmeraldas y una cabellera cobriza ondulada y larga. La mujer sonreía a la foto y en sus brazos llevaba a un pequeño bebé en sus brazos.

Analicé a la mujer, hermosa y pálida. Y lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue "su madre". Estaba un noventa y nueve por ciento segura que era su madre, esos ojos verdes y su característico rebelde cabello cobrizo debían provenir de ella.

Sentí una especie de ternura ante la foto, el bebé debía ser él. Un pequeño ser humano hermoso e inocente. Al ver aquella foto me hizo sentir a Edward más cercano, más humano.

Detrás de su seguridad y dominación había algo más, que no podía percibir. Algo que escondía, historias y vivencias que desconocidas. Dentro de aquel Edward había un hombre diferente y yo quería conocerlo, lo ansiaba.

Me sobresalté ante el sonido de un tintineo, me volví hacia el sonido escondiendo la foto en mi espalda. Y allí estaba él, apoyado en el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina. Completamente desordenado y sexy, llevaba un vaso en su mano derecha y un cigarro en sus labios. Enarcó una ceja y yo solo mordí mi labio con fuerza, nerviosa.

Se aproximó hacia mí con ese andar felino, tomó la foto que tenía en mi mano rozándola. La observó por un breve momento y la dejó en su sitio. Al hacerlo quedamos a centímetros, podía sentir la mezcla de su perfume con el cigarro que ahora llevaba en su mano.

- Es tu madre- exclamé, no fue una pregunta. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en mí, tristes, casi melancólicos. Me alarmó su expresión, parecía un niño pequeño lo que me hizo querer abrazarlo para eliminar la tristeza de sus ojos. Sin embargo todo rastro de melancolía duró segundos para dar paso a la pedantería.

Extendió el vaso con hielo, ofreciéndomelo.

- No, gracias- me excusé. No quería beber, necesitaba mis cinco sentidos.

Aspiró el cigarro y acercó su boca a la mía, depositando el humo de mi boca. Inspiré el humo, una sustancia tóxica que me relajó por completo.

Volvió a poner el vaso frente a mí, instándome a que se lo recibiese. Lo hice.

Se dirigió al bar e hizo un trago para él. Todo era silencio. Decidí hablar, esto me estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa.

- Creí que seguías en la fiesta- comenté por decir algo. Se me vino a la mente la pelirroja ¿Habló con ella finalmente?

No pronunció palabra, ni siquiera hizo alusión de escucharme. Bebió el líquido y lo saboreó, se tomó su tiempo mientras yo estaba de pie al otro extremo de la habitación con el frío vaso en la mano.

- Siéntate- ordenó. Nos miramos, él con esa expresión demandante y yo, bueno, no quería hacerlo. Era estúpido, pero mi naturaleza me llamaba a rebelarme a su orden.

No lo hice, por supuesto. Al percatarse de que yo no seguiría su orden sonrió, lentamente, esa sonrisa ladeada que indicaba "problemas".

- Vi a Tanya- le dije. La idea de este comentario era que me aclarase la situación con Tanya y no que se quedara callado como lo hizo.

Esperé.- ¿Quieres hablar de Tanya?- preguntó burlonamente.

No. – Sí.

Bufó y llevó una mano a su cabello, despeinándolo al máximo. Me senté en el brazo del sofá mientras que bebía involuntariamente, casi por inercia, el wiski.

- Bien- hizo una mueca.- Hablemos de Tanya.

- ¿Sigues con ella?- necesito escucharlo de su propia boca.

- ¿Eso es importante para ti?- Asentí.

Exhaló aire ruidosamente.- No- dijo finalmente.

- Ella quería hablar contigo…

- ¡Basta!- exclamó.

- Merezco saber. ¿No crees?- bufé frustrada.

- Yo no doy explicaciones sobre lo que hago.

- ¿Cómo quieres que confié en ti?

- Ya lo haces- dijo pedantemente.

Fruncí el ceño.- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Estás aquí ¿no?- miré a mi alrededor cayendo en la cuenta de que tenía razón.- Fue tu decisión estar aquí.

- No sé si debería confiar en ti- susurré tragando lo que me quedaba wiskhy.

Caminó hasta quedar a centímetros de mí y levantó mi barbilla. Me tensé al instante.- Tranquila- me dijo al notarlo.- Yo no muerdo… a menos que tú quieras- bromeó.

Solté una risita nerviosa.- ¿Quieres más?- preguntó al ver mi vaso vacío. Asentí sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

Tomó mi mano y me guió hasta el bar.- Ten

Lo bebí rápido, sin saborearlo. Pasó de mi boca hasta mi garganta quemándome.

Él se sirvió otro y lo bebía a sorbitos mientras me miraba.- ¿Más?

Asentí. Hicimos el mismo proceso. Él todavía no terminaba el suyo.

Dejó el vaso encima del mesón y sonrió. Acercó nuestros rostros y me besó.

Introdujo su lengua en mi boca y comenzó a moverla. Suave y lento, una danza erótica. Llevé mis manos a su cabello y lo tiré mientras él deslizaba sus manos por mi cuerpo hasta fijarlas en mi cintura.

- Me emborrachaste- le dije entre jadeos. No estaba del todo borracha pero era una buena excusa por no estar haciendo lo correcto.

- ¡Sssh!- me hizo callar con otro beso más intenso. Sus manos avariciosas comenzaron un camino por mis piernas, recordé aquella noche en que hizo lo mismo y terminó dándome placer con sus manos. El recuerdo hizo que me mojase y excitase.

- Esto no está bien, no debería hacer esto- farfullé recordando el comentario de Eric sobre Edward. – No contigo…-

- Cállate- siseó tirando de mi pelo, fue bruto y salvaje dejando mi rostro alzado hacia él.- Yo no hago lo correcto, hago lo que quiero. Y es a ti a quién quiero. Ahora.

Y sin darme cuenta, iba en sus brazos en dirección a su habitación.

Me depositó en la, ya conocida, cama. Se distanció quedando yo acostado y él de pie frente a mí. Llevó sus manos a su corbata y la quitó, luego la chaqueta, los zapatos y calcetines. Quedó solo con su camisa y pantalón frente a mí. Estiró la mano y ayudó a pararme.

- Desnúdame- mandó cuando estaba frente a él.

- ¿Qué?

- Desnúdame- repitió tomando mis manos y dirigiéndolas al primer botón de su camisa.

Temerosa hice lo que me ordenó. Uno por uno desabroché los botones bajo la atenta mirada de Edward. Cuando estuvo abierta contemplé ese torso magnífico.

Deseé tocarlo, me picaban las manos pero no me atreví.

- Quítamela.

Obediente pasé mis manos por sus hombros y la quité cuidadosamente, sin tocarlo. Sujetó mi mano derecha y la acercó a su pecho.

- Tócame- susurró. Suavemente toqué su cuerpo. Su pecho, abdominales, sus bíceps y su cuello.

- El pantalón- me recordó. Bajé mi vista hacia esa prenda y me encontré con su erección.

Mierda, pensé. Excitada y asustada bajé mis manos hasta ese lugar. Quité su cinturón, desabroché el botón y pausadamente bajé el cierre de este.

La prenda cayó a sus pies revelando un bóxer negro. Puse mis manos alrededor de su cintura y los bajé.

Y allí estaba él, en gloria y majestad. Completamente desnudo con una gran erección esperando por mí.

Agarró mis manos, después de que pateara la ropa lejos, haciendo un camino desde su pecho hasta esa parte de su anatomía.

Envolvió mi mano alrededor de su pene, pude sentirlo suave y potente. Estaba excitada, demasiado, mis pezones se notaban ya debajo de mi vestido. Necesitaban atención.

Levanté la mirada a su rostro encontrándome con una expresión de placer. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y sus labios semi abiertos y jadeantes.

En un arranque de osadía lo apreté sin perderme de su expresión. Un rugido salió de sus labios.

Valiente, comencé a mover mi mano alrededor de su pene. Su pecho subía y bajaba y su respiración era irregular. Nunca pensé que masturbaría a un hombre ni mucho menos pensé que eso me haría sentir poderosa.

Tenía su placer en mis manos, sonreí triunfal.

- Suficiente- exclamó rugiendo y quitando mi mano. Toda la valentía se fue a la mierda al ver sus ojos oscuros.- Ahora tu turno.

Encontró fácilmente el cierre de mi vestido y lo bajo tocando lo que quedaba al desnudo. Sin ruido mi vestido cayó a mis pies dejándome solo en pantaletas y tacones.

Se lamió el labio, un gesto erótico y sexy que me encendió.

Me recostó nuevamente en la cama y bajo su rostro hasta mi vientre. Sus dedos viajaron hasta mi cadera y quitó la última prenda que estorbaba.

Oleó mi vagina, como si estuviera deleitándose. Tomó mis piernas y con maestría las llevó hasta sus hombros dejándome completamente abierta y a su merced.

No hubo "preliminares", fue directo al grano o a mi clítoris. Su lengua experta saboreó cada pliegue, saboreó mis jugos y jugueteó con mi clítoris.

Hundió su lengua en mi abertura lo que me hizo gemir de placer. Luego con el pulgar e índice apretó mi hinchado clítoris.

- Mierda- grité ante el dolor y placer que eso me produjo. Su lengua comenzó un vaivén dentro de mí y sus dedos se dedicaron a estimular mi clítoris.

Un calor recorrió mi cuerpo hasta mi vientre, podía sentirlo cerca.

- Edward yo… - no pude terminar la frase porque el orgasmo me atrapó cuando su legua fue sustituida por sus dedos. Mi vientre se contrajo y mi espalda se arqueó.

Podía sentirlo mis pezones adoloridos y no sentía mis piernas. Bajé mi vista, él seguía allí saboreando mis jugos.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, sus ojos ardientes me excitaron de nuevo. Pasó su lengua por sus labios.

Bajó mis piernas pero las dejó abiertas, se posicionó entre ellas. Mi débil cuerpo después del orgasmo, me impedía moverme.

Sus labios se juntaron con los míos y abriendo mi boca introdujo su lengua. Sentí mi sabor en su boca, y me excito. Fue sucio y erótico que me hizo mojarme nuevamente. Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello hasta mis pezones, dejando un camino húmedo.

Chupó, succionó, y mordió mis pezones dándose su tiempo con cada uno. Gemidos y jadeos salían de nuestros labios.

Su mano se fue a mi zona íntima y tanteó mientras tiraba con fuerza un pezón.

Solté un gemido y se lo soltó. – Estás tan húmeda, tan receptiva.

Hundió nuevamente un dedo y mis caderas se movieron creando fricción.- Estás lista para mí.

Del velador sacó un condón y se hincó frente a mí. Con los dientes rompió el paquete, pude notar un poco de semen en la punta de su pene. Lo masturbó un poco frente a mí y colocó el condón.

Abrió mis piernas e hizo que rodeara su cadera con ellas. La punta está posicionada para entrar, solo un empujoncito bastaba.

- Espero que estés preparada porque será una larga noche.

Si les gustó, dejen sus reviews


	12. Sin Etiquetas

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Sin Etiquetas

Verde, me perdí en aquel intenso color por solo unos segundos. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, sus labios entre abiertos y su respiración acariciaba mi rostro.

- Pídemelo- susurró con sus ojos fijos en mí. – Quiero escucharlo de tu boca.

Solo faltaba un movimiento de nuestra parte y él estaría dentro de mí. ¿Por qué se hacía de rogar?

- Pídelo- su voz fue dura, una orden. Su tono me excitó, esto me excitaba, la espera.

- ¿Qué pasa si no lo digo?- jugué con él, jadeante.

Me dio una sonrisa torcida, esa que comenzaba a ser mi favorita. Sin embargo sus ojos me decían que no debí decir eso.

Se levantó abruptamente, dejando caer mis piernas hacia los costados. Se puso de pie, alejándose de mí.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dije confundida. Me senté rápidamente cubriéndome con las sábanas de seda negra.

- No debiste decir eso. No juegues conmigo si no puedes seguirme el paso- dijo desafiante frente a mí pero pude atisbar un tono juguetón.

Bajé mi mirada por su cuerpo, estaba frente a mí completamente desnudo y excitado. Mordí mi labio coquetamente, era extraño y me sentía ridícula ya que no era buena en coquetear o algo parecido sin embargo a él pareció excitarle más. Quité la sábana que cubría mi cuerpo y me paré frente a él. Dos podíamos jugar a este juego si lo hacíamos bien.

- Tranquilo amigo, que yo puedo irme ahora y puedo dejarte así- dije indícandole su erección.- Y no tendrás a nadie que te ayude con eso.

Enarcó una ceja y pegó su cuerpo al mío, podía sentir su pene duro contra mi vientre mientras que mis pezones rozaban su escultural pecho. No me tocó en ningún momento con sus manos, aunque deseé que lo hiciera.

- Vete, me sobran mujeres que quieran ayudarme- dijo arrogantemente.

¿Qué? ¿En serio había dicho lo que acabo de escuchar? Lo miré confundida, en shock.

- ¡Hijo de puta!- estallé estampando mi mano en su rostro, dándole vuelta la cara. Al principio no se movió quedando en la misma posición en que mi cachetada lo había dejado, aproveché ese lapsus para alejarme de él y buscar mis cosas.

- Eres un imbécil asqueroso. ¿Por qué no llamas a la puta pelirroja que todavía babea por ti? O a Irina, tal vez ella sepa ayudarte con tu calentura- grité recogiendo mi vestido.

Furiosa, así me encontraba. Su mano se aferró a mi brazo y me acercó a él nuevamente, dejándonos cara a cara.

- Suéltame- siseé calculando las posibilidades que tenía para volver a golpearlo. No quería que me tocara. Me sentía estúpida por caer en su juego, yo era una más del montón y me odiaba por eso.

- No te irás- tomó mi vestido y lo tiró.- No seas tan melodramática.

Golpeé su pecho, era lo único que podía hacer ya que sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo, inmovilizándome.

- ¿Melodramática? Imbécil repugn…- me calló con un beso. Agarró mi cabello y lo tiró con fuerza para inclinar mi rostro y así tenía acceso completo a mis labios. No pude resistir demasiado porque mordió mi labio inferior haciéndome gemir de la impresión y de dolor, aprovechó para introducir su lengua e intensificar el beso.

El deseo comenzaba a hacerme ceder nuevamente, llevé mis manos a su cabello y tirarlo. La idea era hacerle daño pero le gustó incluso dejó la barrera que habían sido sus brazos para llevar sus manos a mis nalgas y alzarme.

- No te lo voy a pedir- dije sin aliento.

- No será necesario.

Caí de nuevo a la cama. No esperó a recuperarme del susto, no pidió permiso. Simplemente me penetró duro.

- ¡Ah!- gemí agarrándome de sus bíceps y enterrando mis uñas.- Lento- pedí sin aire. Era demasiado grande, necesitaba acostumbrarme a su tamaño.

- Estás tan húmeda, tan caliente. Tan mía- susurró suciamente en mi oído. Sus caderas se movían lentamente pero fue duro, salvaje. Con cada embestida entraba un poco más volviéndome loca. Se hundía en mí con fuerza. Dentro, fuera; duro y lento.

- Te odio- jadeé furiosa y caliente.

Me sonrió con su sexy sonrisa, y movió sus caderas. Arqué mi espalda instintivamente dejando mis pechos expuestos.

- Perfectos- balbuceó. Tomó un pezón con su boca, rodeándolo con su lengua. La sensación de humedad y caliente me provocó una oleada de calor intenso que fue a parar a mi vientre que se contrajo. Edward gruñó aumentando las embestidas y cambiando de pezón.

- Ed…- intenté exclamar su nombre pero sus dientes de habían enterrado en mi pezón. Dolía, un dolor soportable y excitante.

Sus embestidas se volvieron insistentes, duras y rápidas. Mis pezones erectos dolían y mi vientre comenzaba a contraerse. Mordisqueó mi cuello y chupó.

Bajé mi rostro en busca de sus labios, estaba cerca, podía sentirlo. Tomé su rostro con ambas manos y lo besé cuando levantó la mirada. Yo mandaba en este beso, nuestras lenguas se juntaron y gemimos de deseo al unísono. Mordí su labio inferior y recibí una estocada potente, que me dejó inmóvil. Había entrado por completo. Cerró mis ojos mientras me acostumbraba.

Descendió las embestidas, más lentas pero ahora se atrevía a entrar por completo. Llevó mis piernas a sus hombros dejándome inmóvil impotente. Él tenía el control y me encantaba.

- Más rápido- rogué aferrándome a las sábanas, necesitaba mi orgasmo.

No se hizo de rogar. Nuestros cuerpos chocaban haciendo un ruido seco.

- Mierda- gruñó fuerte alzando su rostro. Estaba cerca, sus estocadas eran con fiereza. Mi vientre se contrajo y me perdí en aquel intenso orgasmo.

- Edward- gemí al llegar a mi clímax.

Unas cuantas embestidas más y se derrumbó sobre mí susurrando mi nombre.

Una brisa fría erizaba la piel de mi espalda, lo que me hizo despertar. El aire congelado que entraba de el gran ventanal que reflejaba toda la ciudad de Boston en la cima del aquel inmenso edificio. Pestañeé varias veces intentando acostumbrarme a la luz mañanera. Estiré mi cuerpo aprovechando de cubrir mi cuerpo bajo de las sábanas, al moverme mi cuerpo los músculos se contrajeron provocando un leve molestar como si hubiese estado el día anterior haciendo demasiado ejercicio. Envolví mi cuerpo en sábanas de seda negra y me acurruqué mirando hacia la mañana fría. Me sonrojé al recordar las imágenes de ayer, al rememorar sus caricias, besos y embestidas. Sobre todo las incontables veces que lo hicimos anoche.

Abrí los ojos. A mi lado, la cama se encontraba fría y solitaria.

- Qué estúpida- me dije. Era obvio que él no estaría. Observé el espacio vacío. Una punzada en mi pecho formó un nudo en la garganta. Sin embargo esto confirmaba lo que yo ya sabía, yo era una más.

La luz del reloj frente a mí me trajo de vuelta. Mierda, las once de la mañana. Salté de la cama, no literalmente porque me tomó mucho tiempo acostumbrarme a mi adolorido cuerpo. Busqué rápidamente algo para cubrirme. Mis ropas estaban desparramadas en el suelo. Encontré mi vestido en la cabecera de la cama, mis zapatos debajo de ella y mi ropa interior esparcida por el suelo.

Antes de irme, inspeccioné la habitación, era pulcra, elegante y fría. Creo que en toda la casa encontraría los colores grises, negros y blancos. Una gran cama –la cual ya había probado- acaparaba la atención, veladores, a cada lado, iguales y oscuros con lamparillas. Unos cuadros abstractos en las paredes pero sin color. Me gustaba el arte, una cosa que había heredado de mi difunta abuela, e incluso pintaba de vez en cuando como hobby o como terapia pero estos eran… ¿aburridos?. Sin forma, sin color, solo líneas negras desparramadas. Insulsos e aburridos me parecían aquellos cuadros.

- A veces a través de las "obras de artes" podemos inferir la personalidad de sus dueños- me decía mi profesor de artes en el instituto.

Describir a Edward de esa manera era incorrecto, especular alguna opinión basándose en esas pinturas era ridículos, incluso el estar colgados allí me parecía equivocado. Su habitación era moderna y elegante pero impersonal, ningún objeto personal, ninguna foto, nada que me ayudaría a dilucidar algo sobre el hombre con quién me acosté.

Me vestí rápidamente, no tenía tiempo para seguir indagando más sobre la vida "privada" de él. Debía irme.

- Esto fue sexo, Bella, nada más- me dije a mi misma, convenciéndome.

Cerré la puerta despacio y pausadamente para no provocar el rechinido de esta. No me puse los tacones ya que harían demasiado ruido y eco en ese espacioso departamento.

Al llegar a la sala me detuve al escuchar unos cuchicheos, temí que fuera la maldita pelirroja. ¿Me habría mentido Edward nuevamente?

- Maldito hijo de puta- mascullé furiosa antes de cerciorarme de que ella no era.

Desde la cocina apareció Fred.

Dejó de caminar al verme de pie allí, se produjo un silencio incómodo. Él estaba con su traje oscuro y ordenado mientras que yo era un desastre. Los dos sabíamos que él sabía lo que estuvimos haciendo con Edward anoche, me sonrojé al imaginarme lo que estaría pensando. Sin embargo él hizo un asentimiento en modo de saludo y atisbé una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Señorita Swan.

- Hola Fred- le saludé con la mano desocupada.

- ¿Tiene hambre? Le diré a Jo que le preparé algo- antes de responder desapareció de nuevo en la cocina.

Lo seguí para decirle que no necesitaba nada y debía irme, se me estaba haciendo tarde.

- Usted debe ser la señorita Swan- dijo una mujer.- ¿Cómo está? Mi nombre es Johana pero todos me dicen Jo- se presentó dándome un inesperado pero caluroso abrazo.

La mujer delante de mí debía estar en sus cuarenta, pero bien mantenidos, años. Una mujer morena y delgada pero grande de contextura. Unos ojos oscuros muy vivaces. El cabello castaño oscuro, una nariz respingada, una boca grande con una hermosa sonrisa. Podía atisbar unas pequeñas arrugadas alrededor de sus ojos al sonreír pero era hermosa, una belleza sencilla.

- Bien gracias. ¿Y usted?- pregunté a la risueña mujer.

- Excelente- dijo con una sonrisa. -Le preparé algo para comer, usted pida lo que quiera- se alejó para comenzar a abrir y cerrar puertas buscando ingredientes.

- No se preocupe, debo irme- me excusé. Se detuvo abruptamente mirándome de pies a cabezas inspeccionándome.

- Pero mi niña, usted está muy delgada. Debe comer- me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Sacudí la cabeza.- No se preocupe, voy atrasada.

- Bueno, pero luego coma algo- me ordenó tiernamente.- Fred lleva a la niña. Seguro que a Edward no le molestará.

Edward, mierda. En cualquier momento podría aparecer. Me despedí rápidamente de la risueña mujer para seguir a Fred hasta el estacionamiento.

Ya con mis zapatos puestos me subí a unos de los autos de Edward. Un Volvo

- ¿Dónde la llevo señorita?

- A mi departamento por favor- se puso en marcha.

Me acomodé en el auto aliviada mientras nos alejábamos. Aliviada, porque no quería enfrentarme con Edward. ¿Qué le diría?

No pensé en el camino en nada de lo que había pasado, tenía muy claro que llegaría el momento para hacerlo. En cambio mantuve una amena e interesante conversación con Fred sobre Jo.

Ella era su esposa, y trabajaba desde hacía años en la casa de los Cullen. Conocía a Edward desde pequeño, por eso lo llamó por su nombre y no "señor Cullen". Él había sido contratado hace unos pocos años atrás por Edward. Se refería a Edward de manera educada y respetuosa pero pude ver un atisbo de cariño hacia él, casi paternal. Era extraño.

- El señor Cullen es un buen hombre- me dijo al preguntarle si sentía cariño hacia Edward.- Puede parecer frío e indiferente pero él se preocupa por los demás. Es una persona reservada eso le hace ser incomprendido por mucha gente. Sin embargo, reitero, es un buen chico.

Fred me dejó a las nueve en punto afuera de mi departamento. Le agradecí y subí corriendo las escaleras con los zapatos, nuevamente, en la mano.

Entré utilizando las llaves escondidas debajo de la alfombra para entrar, pude escuchar voces en las habitaciones próximas. Haciendo caso omiso al bullicio me aislé en mi habitación. Desnudé rápidamente mi cuerpo y fui directamente a la ducha.

Rápida pero efectiva me resulto el baño para despabilarme y comenzar bien el día. Unos jeans, converse negras y una camiseta blanca que me quedaba un poco grande la cual anudé alrededor de mi cadera mostrando un poco de piel, complementando con una chaqueta de cuero negra y una bufanda verde. Mi cabello lo dejé suelto. Bajé de dos escalones la escalera pero me arrepentí al tropezarme con el penúltimo. Si no hubiese sido por la oportuna ayuda de Tyler en ese momento entonces hubiese terminado de bruces en el suelo y con la nariz rota.

- Gracias- dije al recuperarme.

- Debes tener más cuidado- me advirtió sonriendo.

- Lo tengo, pero es natural, soy demasiado torpe- me excusé.

En ese instante apareció un ofuscado Eric.

- Contigo tengo que hablar- dijo desde la parte alta de la escalera y apuntándome con su dedo acusador.

Bufé frustrada mientras Ty se hacía un lado para dejarme pasar. Seguí a Eric hasta su habitación.

- ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?- soltó.

- Donde Angela- fue la primero que se me vino a la mente.

- No me mientas Isabella, la llamé y no tenía idea de tu paradero- me reprendió. Él solo me llamaba por mi nombre cuando estaba muy enojado.

- Estaba fuera, en una fiesta de Irina- no era la mejor mentira, pero no me atrevía a contarle lo sucedido. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, rápidamente lo saqué y vi la pantalla. Corté y lo guardé en mi bolsillo.

Se cruzó de brazos.- Eres una mala mentirosa Bella.

Bufé ruidosamente.- Estoy bien Eric.

- ¿Con quién estuviste?- indagó enarcando una ceja. Él sabía la respuesta. No respondí, me sentía avergonzada al ver el rostro de desilusión de Eric. – No puedo creerlo Bella- susurró dolido.

- No fue nada Eric- dije a la defensiva. No necesitaba más mierda.

- De cualquiera lo creería pero de ti no- eso dolió, demasiado.

- No eres mi padre Eric, no me vengas con esa mierda. Ni él lo hacía.

- Eric, se nos hace tarde- Nos volvimos a escuchar a Tyler. Eric le asintiendo y se volvió a mirarme, estaba dolido y desilusionado.

Dejé mi café hirviendo en el velador y me derrumbé en la cama. Acostada boca arriba me quedé mirando a la nada. Las palabras de Eric volvieron a resonarme en mi cabeza.

"De cualquiera lo creería pero de ti no"

- ¿Qué me hiciste Edward Cullen?- susurré acurrucándome en la cama. Me sentía mal. Siempre que veía a Edward me sentía de la misma manera.

Toqué mi cuello suavemente, recordando sus caricias. Su lengua, sus labios, sus manos. Deslicé otra hasta mis pechos y los apreté como él lo hizo ayer. Rocé mi estómago lentamente causándome cosquillas.

El ringtone del teléfono me sobresaltó. Estiré mi mano para tomarlo.

"Irina" leí antes de contestar.

- Buenos días Irina- le saludé.

- Buenas días Isabella- saludé mi interlocutor. No era Irina.

- ¿Por qué me llamas de este número?- dije confundida y alterada. ¿Qué hacía con Irina?

- Porque no contestabas el mío- eso era cierto, me había rehusado a contestarle en toda la mañana, sin embargo… Me rasqué el cuero cabelludo.-¿Sigues ahí?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le pregunté cortante. Era con ella con quién estaba en la mañana. Mi pecho se contrajo, me había dejado sola por irse con ella. Me sentía cada vez más estúpida al recordar las palabras de ayer.

- Necesitamos hablar.

- No lo creo. Debes estar entretenido con Irina. Tal vez ella te ayudó a satisfacer lo que yo no hice anoche- dije sarcásticamente intentando esconder el nudo en la garganta.

- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó confundido, me lo imaginé frunciendo el ceño.

- De tus amigas que ayudan a satisfacerte, esas no te faltan. Eso me dijiste anoche.

- Era una broma, Bella.

- No, no lo era- no me lo creía.

- Necesitamos hablar- insistió.

- No. No quiero verte, ya tuviste lo que querías. Ahora déjame tranquila- le corté.

Expulsé el aire contenido. Dejé el aparato en la cama y me quedé allí. ¿Había terminado todo esto?

Marqué un número rápido. – Hola Angela- saludé.

- ¡Bella! Estábamos preocupados. ¿Dónde estabas?- dije Ange.

- Eso no importa. ¿Por qué no salimos a alguna parte? ¿Al cine?- propuse.

- Eeeh… Bueno. Juntémonos…

- No, ven a buscarme a mi casa y nos vamos juntas desde aquí.

-Bien, iré inmediatamente- su tono complaciente no me tranquilizaba, me lenaría de preguntas.

- Otra cosa, ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa por unos días?

- Claro Bella- dije amablemente.- ¿Pasa algo?

-No y gracias. Te veo aquí.

- Si, nos vemos.

- Adiós.

Colgué y lo dejé nuevamente encima de la suave superficie. Necesitaba salir, esto me estaba afectando demasiado. Busqué un bolso y tomé lo esencial para quedarme unos días. Revisando unas bolsas de compras de hace unas semanas encontré un libro. El libro de aquel anciano de la librería. Leí el título: "Orgullo y Prejuicio".

Había oído de este libro pero nunca me atreví a leerlo. Cuando pequeña me gustaba la literatura clásica sin embargo, la dejé al enterarme que Reneé la amaba. Lo hojeé y decidí llevarlo, no me haría nada de mal alguna distracción.

Escuché el timbre. Terminé de meter el libro y cerré el bolso. Bajé con cuidado la escalera y me dirigí hasta la entrada.

- Angela, pensé que llegarías más tarde- dije abriendo la puerta.

Mierda.

- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.- Entró sin pedir permiso. Cerré cuidadosamente la puerta, demorándome en el acto.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Creí que había dejado todo claro- dije tranquilamente tirando el bolso al suelo.

- No me estaba cogiendo a Irina. Estábamos viendo unos negocios. Y lo de "mis amigas" fue una estupidez, no debí haberlo dicho.

- ¿Te estás disculpando?- pregunté.

- No.

- ¿Entonces por qué haces esto?

- Querías una explicación, ahí la tienes.

Sacudí la cabeza.- No debiste haberlo dicho- le di la razón. – Y hoy en la mañana… no debiste haberte ido.

-No me fui- carraspeó incómodo.

- No estabas cuando yo desperté.

Se pasó una mano por su cabello despeinándolo más de lo normal.- Estaba en el departamento, en mi despacho.

- ¿Qué hacías ahí?- pregunté confundida.

Frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lugar.- Nada- contestó.

- No entiendo- dije al fin. ¿Se escondió allí? ¿Por qué?

- No suelo dormir con mis… No sabía qué hacer cuando despertaras.

¿Eso era todo? Lo miré esperando algún otro argumento.

- No esperaba que me llevarás el desayuno a la cama- le expliqué. La verdad es que no esperaba nada de él, aunque me dolió despertar sola.

No dijo nada, se veía incómodo.

- Solo el hecho de no verte, me hizo sentir como… una más del montón- me atreví a decir, ahora era yo la que no se atrevía a mirarlo.

Nos miramos por un rato, no estoy segura si fueron minutos o unos cuantos segundos. Pude ver un cambio en su mirada, abrió la boca un par de veces. ¿Querría disculparse? No sabría decirlo, con Edward nunca se sabe.

- No eres como las otras Bella, es por eso que no sé qué hacer cuando estoy contigo- dijo sinceramente.

- Creo que es al revés, yo me siento así. Además, no te conozco. No sé nada de ti. Sin embargo tú sabes cosas de mí. No sé si lo que quieres es solo sexo, o una relación. No sé nada.

- Lo sé, pero no hay ningún impedimento en conocernos. Algo sin complicaciones, tú y yo.

- ¿Sin etiquetas?

- Sin etiquetas

Intenté imaginarme una "relación de novios" con él. Una tarde en un restaurant, una noche en un cine, una cena junto a su familia. Nada, nada. Ninguna imagen mental se me vino a la mente. Puede que haya sido por el hecho de que yo no estaba capacitada para tener una relación, todavía amaba a Jacob y a pesar de no poderme alejarme de Edward, eso solo era una fuerte atracción o tal vez porque Edward era incapaz de tener alguna relación seria con sus conquistas. Cualquiera de las dos, estuve de acuerdo lo de "sin etiquetas"; sería menos complicaciones, disfrutaría el momento.

- Creo que… puedo intentarlo- susurré. Caminó hasta quedar a mi altura, levantó mi mentón con su índice y quitó un mechón de cabello.

- Piensas demasiado las cosas.

- Tengo que cerciorarme de quién eres, recuerda que tienes tendencias sicópatas- dije seriamente.

Quedó perplejo y pensativo, luego frunció el ceño y después un incipiente sonrisa torcida hasta que soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Tendencias sicópatas?

- Lo digo en serio.

Sacudió la cabeza. Carcajeándose de nuevo. Nunca lo había visto tan risueño y despreocupado. Y me gustó ese Edward.

Sonreí divertida viéndolo reírse. Se detuvo y me sonrió. Se veía tan feliz, tan tranquilo sin tapaduras ni máscaras, que no pude evitarlo. Impulsivamente eliminé la poca distancia entre nosotros y lo besé. La intención era solo un roce de labios, pero al alejarme rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos y me arrimó a su cuerpo alargando el beso. Deslicé mi mano por su sedoso cabello, cosa que se estaba convirtiendo en rutina. Me arrinconó en la pared y acarició la piel expuesta de mi estómago lo que me hizo cosquillas.

- Bella- oímos una voz femenina al otro lado.

- Angela- le avisé antes de abrir la puerta.

- Hola, Bella. Traje, si no te molesta, a James. Es que…- miró a Edward que se posicionó tras de mí.- Oh- dije incoherentemente.

- Hola Ange- me acerqué a besar a una atónita Angela.- James- saludé distantemente. Este solo se limitó a sonreír irónicamente pero divertido.

- Edward Cullen- se presentó educadamente a mi amiga. Esta pestañeó y cerró la boca tendiéndole la mano. Fue demasiado formal y frío el saludo pero Ange parecía conforme.

- Pasen- los invité a entrar.

- Bella. ¿Cómo estás?- me dio un beso en la mejilla despreocupadamente.

- Hola James- le saludé bajando la vista al sentir a Edward tenso tras de mí.

- Edward, tanto tiempo- exclamó con una pizca de ironía luego a él, abrazándole efusivamente.-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Se conocen?

- Bella conoció a Edward en una fiesta, él la ayudo con un tipo borracho- explicó Ange quitándose el abrigo.

Alzó las cejas. No estaba segura si su sorpresa era fingida o no, sin embargo Angela se la creyó.

- Eres todo un héroe Edward- se burló divertido, recibiendo una mirada envenenada de Edward.

El blackberry de Edward resonó en el aire sacándonos del ambiente llenos de ironía por parte de James. Se distanció de nosotros yéndose a otra habitación.

Necesitaba hacer algo con ellos, James me miraba divertido lo cual era frustrante y Angela tenía una expresión interrogativa, y probablemente no me salvaría de eso.


	13. Jugando a Engañar

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Jugando a engañar.

- James, ¿puedes dejarnos a solas un momento?- dijo cariñosamente Angela, acariciándole el pecho suavemente. Los ojos azules de James se volvieron a mirarme, dejándome a entender que estaría al tanto de nuestra conversación muy luego.

- Por supuesto- dijo cordialmente yéndose por el mismo camino de Edward. Fruncí el cejo, recelosa observándolo irse.

Al igual que yo ella también lo miró irse, su rostro moreno mostraba la ternura del enamoramiento. Soltó un suspiro. Estuve a punto de rodar mis ojos cuando la vi que ahora su atención estaba puesta en mí, su mirada era escrutadora.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que haces?- preguntó seriamente formando una leve arruga en su frente cuando esta se crispaba de preocupación.

Lo consideré por un momento, me parecía necesario mantener lo nuestro en secreto. Incluidos a mis amigos. Puede se,r que el mentirle a Angela sea una ridiculez. Ella lo sabría por James. Él no parecía ser un hombre que guardase secretos, o quizás sí. Sin embargo, Edward no era un tipo normal, además de mi jefe. No, era el jefe de mis jefes. No sabía cómo afrontarlo.

- ¿De qué hablas?- me di por desentendida.

- ¿Estás con él?- indicó hacia adentro donde Edward había desaparecido.

- No Angela, claro que no. Él es solo el hermano de Alice, una amiga de Eric y mía. Él solo vino a hablar un tema sobre ella.

Su rostro se relajó, en evidente alivio. ¿Por qué?- ¿Entonces ayer por la noche no estabas con él?

- No de la manera en que tú crees. Tuve que asistir a un evento de beneficencia que él organizó ya que mi jefa me lo pidió.- Me encogí de hombros.- Y cuando estaba allí Alice me llamó para que le hiciera compañía. Se sentía mal y fui a verla. Dormí en su casa – dije intentando ser convincente.  
- Obviamente, no tengo nada con él, Ange. Un tipo como él no se fijaría en alguien como yo- añadí haciendo un gesto despectivo, demostrando su superioridad.

- Yo no estaría tan segura- replicó mi amiga frunciéndome el ceño, lo que me hizo entrar en nervios.

- Señoritas- nos volvimos las dos al mismo tiempo ante la voz de Edward. Este estaba parado apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Despreocupado y sexy. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? – Lamento interrumpirlas pero debemos irnos.

¿Irnos? ¿Dónde? Mi cuerpo se tensó al instante, Angela se volvió a mirarme con una ceja enarcada. Casi queriéndome decir: Estabas mintiéndome.

- Mi hermana Alice, acaba de llamarme insistiendo en que necesita ver urgente a Bella- le explicó a mi amiga.

Mierda. Él escuchó.

- Entonces, probablemente hoy no irás a mi casa- mis ojos instintivamente se fijaron en esos ojos verdes que me penetraban. Pude notar confusión y enfado.

- No creo, Alice me necesita. Lo siento- me disculpé.

Ange asintió.- No te preocupes, Bells. Ya nos veremos.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Edward. Se distanció de la puerta, caminando hacia mí, con su mirar penetrante e impasible. Posó su fuerte brazo en mis hombros, un gesto amistoso si no fuese por el roce de su pulgar contra mi cuello. Una mezcla de alivio y de nervios me vino encima.

- Creo que ya no tenemos que hacer nada más aquí- se atrevió a decir James al llegar.

¿Los dos habían oído nuestra conversación? Le tomó la cintura y susurró algo en su oído mirándome. Le sostuve la mirada.  
El toque amistoso de Edward era tenso. Le sostuvo la mirada a James, imperturbable y calmada. Esa mirada que escondía algo debajo. Ellos también debieron haber hablado.  
Los juguetones ojos de James se situaron en él y sonrió genuinamente.

- Bells, saluda a Alice de mi parte- me guiñó un ojo.

Lo último que se escuchó fue el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

*********************  
- Así que… yo no me podría fijar en ti.- Su rostro era inexpresivo y su boca era una fina línea. Estaba intentando esconder sus emociones.

- Era lo más creíble- admití mordiéndome el labio.

Enarcó una ceja. - ¿Lo más creíble?

- Déjalo ya, Edward- le regañé pasándome una mano por mi frente. Me había dado dolor de cabeza, detestaba mentir y, sin embargo lo había hecho en menos de tres horas a mis mejores amigos. Simplemente por el hombre que se encontraba al frente mío. – Estoy cansada.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Yo no quería eso.- Quiero un día normal. Si te molestó lo que dije, solo olvídalo.

Bufó pasándose una mano por su desordenado cabello.- Eres complicada Bella.

- Es parte del paquete- le di una sonrisa juguetona. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, podía sentir sus músculos bajo mis manos. Era demasiado alto, le llegaba un poco más debajo de los ojos. Inevitablemente tenía que mirarlo levantando mi barbilla, lo que le daba libre acceso a mi boca. – Tú decidiste no escucharme cuando te rogaba que me dejarás en paz. Ahora atente a las consecuencias.

No esperé una respuesta. Sus labios aplastaron los míos entregándome por completa a él.  
Nuestras lenguas se unían en un seductor juego. Alejamos nuestras bocas, acalorados, pero Edward nunca perdía el tiempo. Mientras me reponía de su excitante beso sus manos jugaron con mis senos, asimismo me empujaba contra la pared. Mi entrepierna estaba húmeda y dispuesta cuando su mano derecha comenzó a explorar al sur.  
Mordisqueé su labio inferior con fuerza. Soltó un gruñido y volvió a besarme. No pude evitar recordar lo de anoche. Él y sus manos, él besándome, él lamiéndome, él entrando en mí. Y sin darme cuenta unos gemidos escaparon entre mis labios.  
– Dios, Bella. Deja de hacer eso o te tomaré aquí mismo.

- ¿Qué te lo impide?- gemí al sentir su mano explorándome bajo mi pantalón acariciando mi sexo.

Di un saltito de asombro ante la invasión de sus dedos.

- Tengo planes para ti –ronroneó excitándome más. Bajó su boca por mi mandíbula hasta el cuello. Mi vientre se contrajo, anhelando algo más que su mano.

Sin darme cuenta, quitó la mano y se alejó. ¡NO! Mi cuerpo se sintió vació quedando allí todavía apoyada en la pared, recuperándome por ese arranque de calentura. Abrí los ojos lentamente. Me miraba fijamente, su expresión era indescriptible, misteriosa que llegaba a excitarme sin tocarme. Pude notar el amago de una sonrisa.  
Fruncí el ceño, enfadada. La situación le divertía. El verme allí vulnerable, excitada y frustrada era un espectáculo para él.

- Bien, vamos- gruñí arreglándome la ropa.

- Necesito unas cosas. ¿Tu habitación está arriba?

Asentí. Recordé mi bolso tirado en la puerta, lo recogí y se lo mostré. Sin embargo él solo negó quitándomelo.

- No, necesito algo que seguramente no lo tienes aquí.

- ¿Cómo qué? ¿Un vibrador?- dije sarcásticamente.

Enarcó una ceja.- No sabía que poseías uno.- Su burla y miraditas estaba colmando mi paciencia.

- Y no lo hago, era sarcasmo.

Lo dejé revisando mi bolso a pie de las escaleras, en cambio yo subía a buscar lo que me pidiera. Edward mandón y burlón no era mi favorito.

- Me encantas cuando te enojas. Pareces un gatito enfurruñado- comentó subiendo las escaleras tras de mí. Su mano se posó en mi cintura. La quité con rudeza, mi mal humor había vuelto.

- Nunca me has visto enojada de verdad, así que no puedes opinar- espeté molesta empujándolo para adelantarme.

Lo guie por la casa. Edward se dedicó a inspeccionar con la mirada todo a su paso.

- ¿No?

- Solo estoy molesta Edward. No puede ser que me dejes de manera. No calientes la sopa si no te la vas a tomar.- Mala analogía, lo sé.

- Nunca había escuchado eso- se rio tras de mí. Le di una fugaz y gélida mirada que significaba: "No estoy de humor". – Vamos Bella, solo te di un incentivo para más tarde.

- No necesito un incentivo a medias- gruñí abriendo la puerta al llegar. – Además, si fuera al revés tú hubieses tomado cartas en el asunto.

- Probablemente.- Se encogió de hombros, procediendo a observar y analizar. Abrí la puerta de mi ropero, revisó mis vestidos y sacó uno conocido por los dos.- Quiero que lleves este hoy.

Era el vestido que me regalo, el que yo pensaba devolverle.  
- No.

- Quiero que lo uses Bella, pruébatelo- ordenó dejándolo encima de mi cama.

- No usaré eso Edward. No porque lo ordenes lo haré- me abstuve de tirárselo por la cabeza, simplemente lo tomé y lo dejé en su lugar.- Además no me has dicho dónde vamos.

- No te diré si no te lo pruebas.

- Entonces no quiero saberlo.

Era un juego, alguien tendría que ceder. No estaba dispuesta a perder.

Sacudió la cabeza musitando.- Eres definitivamente un desafío.

Decidí ignorarlo, si no lo hacía descargaría todo mi molestia sobre él. Enfurruñada, abrí el bolso sacando mis pertenencias.

- ¿Qué haces? No te dije que sacaras eso- dijo confundido. Tomó mis manos para impedirme seguir.

- No tengo que pedirte permiso para nada Edward, soy una mujer adulta e independiente- le respondí con suficiencia. Por muy millonario y famoso que fuese a mí no me intimidaba.

- Isabella, detente- ordenó alzando la voz. Lo miré atónita. ¿Me acababa de gritar?  
Hice un movimiento brusco para zafarme de sus tenaces manos.

- Escúchame bien, Edward Cullen, puedes mandar a tus empleados, a Irina, a James. A quién, maldita sea, se te plazca. Pero a mí, no. Llevo años cuidándome sola, sin recibir órdenes de nadie. Y muy bien lo he hecho. No eres mi padre, ni mucho menos mi novio. Lo dejaste en claro, esto es solo sexo para ti y así será. No aceptaré que me digas qué vestir, qué hacer, qué decir. ¿Me escuchaste?- mi voz salió casi un susurro frío y amenazante pero no había mucha distancia entre nosotros, logró escuchar lo que dije y muy bien. Su expresión no tenía nombre, era una mezcla de asombro, confusión, enfado y ¿admiración?

Su mirada impasible, impenetrable se convirtió en una enervada, contenida. Lo vi acercarse y automáticamente me alejé de él, necesitaba pensar coherentemente y su presencia no me ayudaba mucho. Siempre sacaba algún sentimiento poderoso. Me hacía perder los estribos de cualquier forma.

Su maldito teléfono sonó. Pude atisbar la duda en su mente: tomar la llamada o yo. Decidió parar el sonido y contestar. Me relajé un poco, eso nos daría unos minutos para calmar los ánimos.  
Volví a acercarme en la cama mientras él se alejaba. Sentada ya, me dediqué a doblar la ropa sin darle mucha importancia, casi por hacer algo. Le observé de reojo, su imponente presencia hacia minimizar mi –ya pequeña- habitación. Hablaba lento y pausado, autoritario. Su palabra era ley y debía cumplirse. Probablemente esa sea su filosofía, no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta. Quizá en su mundo le funcionase. No obstante, conmigo tendría problemas.

- No fue eso lo que acordamos Schmidt- bufó, se pasó una mano por su desordenado cabello escuchando a su interlocutor.- No quiero excusas.- lo interrumpió, su voz era calmada.-Quiero la maldita firma, no me importa lo que tengas que hacer para obtenerla. Llegamos a un acuerdo con los Weissman. Hazlos cumplir. Por algo te estoy pagando.- No le permitió a "Schmidt" expresarse ya que cortó la llamada enfadado.

Se tocó el cabello, nuevamente.  
Hasta que recordó mi presencia. Lanzó una mirada a mi dirección y exhaló ruidosamente, su mandíbula estaba tensa. Al parecer su mañana no iba demasiado bien.

Inició su marcha por la habitación nuevamente, tecleando algo en su celular. Quizá mandando un mensaje. Al terminar, percibí su mirada fija en el cuadro sin terminar.

- Entonces no me equivocaba- dijo serio, sin mirarme.  
Si no estuviese atenta a sus pasos pude pensar que hablaba solo. Observó detenidamente este, acariciando la pintura seca. Recordé sus palabras el día de esa desastrosa cena.

- Tus informantes hicieron un buen trabajo Sherlock- me burlé. No estaba siendo agradable lo sabía, la discusión todavía me tenía alterada.

- Gracias Watson, me llevó una pequeña fortuna para saberlo- reprimí una sonrisa. Me puse de pie, dispuesta a olvidarme un rato de los problemas y de paso, hacerlo olvidar también.- ¿Qué se supone que significa?

- ¿Qué es lo que se te viene a la mente?

Meditó un minuto antes de responder. – No soy muy subjetivo. El surrealismo no es lo mío.

- En cambio los números…

Asintió.- Los números hablan por sí solos.

No pude evitar reír. Era tan cuadrado, tan cabezota.

- Tienes que sentir lo que quiero representar- le animé a que lo intentara, tendría que abrirse si es que quería saber.

- Que estás loca.- Entrecerré los ojos, ofendida. Él sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.-No lo sé Bella, Alice es la artista de la familia no yo.

Sonreí.- No es necesario ser artista para apreciar el arte. Simplemente lo debes imaginar, apreciar, sentir.  
Mis manos acariciaron sus abdominales, inmediatamente se puso tenso. Sonreí para mis adentros, con sus ojos fijos en lo que estaba haciendo, seguí por su pecho, cuello. Mi tacto lo estaba – evidentemente- excitando. Me hacía sentir poderosa ser capaz de excitar a un hombre como él.  
Pasé mis dedos, sutilmente por su rostro hasta su sien.  
– Aquí- susurré.- Todo está aquí- cerró los ojos y acarició el dorso de mi mano que estaba tocando su rostro.  
- Las sensaciones son impresiones producidas en las personas por un estímulo exterior o interior. Debes enfocarte en esa sensación para producir una sensación que es la refiriendo a la respuesta que aparece después de la percepción de un desequilibrio originado en una sensación.

- Interesante. Eso es muy sensible de tu parte- comentó relajado. Su sonrisa ladeada que había comenzado a amar estaba allí. El enfado se había esfumado.

- No soy un artista cualquiera Sherlock- murmuré cerca de su oído.- ¿A dónde me llevas?- aproveché de preguntar ante su minuto de debilidad.

Sus avariciosas manos, aprovecharon de hacer lo suyo. Mi cuerpo volvió a encenderse al sentirlas sobre la piel expuesta de mi vientre. Pero estaba vez estaba alerta, no me haría lo mismo de hace un rato.

- No estoy capacitado para dar ese tipo de información Watson.- Cerré mis ojos cuando su boca se posó en mi cuello, cerca de mi oído. Cosquillas y deseo, reír o gemir. No sabía qué sentía realmente.

- ¿Me estás raptando?- lo intenté nuevamente.

- Soy un sicópata Bella, no debería extrañarte.

Solté una carcajada. Mi sicópata me estaba volviendo loca, pero debía mantenerme centrada.

- Me excita el hecho de tener que corromperla- susurró seductoramente. Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciéndome dar un saltito.

- ¿Corromper?- inquirí descolocada.

El sonido de su aparato se hizo presente. Me alejé dándole espacio.  
Decidida en saber dónde me llevaría comencé a meter las cosas en el bolso. No sabía muy bien qué llevar. Por lo tanto metí un poco de todo. Oí a Edward acercarse, lo miré curiosa apenas llegó a mi lado sus manos revolvieron la ropa. Analizando lo que debía llevar y lo que no. Me sonrojé al ver que miraba mi ropa interior. Una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro pero asintió, aprobándola.

Hizo un movimiento de cabeza- todavía con el teléfono en su oído, ahora hablando con un tal Jackson- en dirección al ropero. Entendí inmediato a lo que se refería.  
Le seguí la corriente. Si estaba tan empeñado en querer el vestido, debía de ser por algo. Quizá me llevaría a algún restaurant lujoso, esos que solo él podía permitirse pagar. Independiente de sus estúpidas órdenes y mi orgullo, quería estar a la altura con las personas con que él se rodeaba.

Pero me fue imposible no llevarle la contraria. El vestido que eligió no me pareció adecuado, busqué uno más corto. Encontré uno negro negro de manga larga sleeve body "Quarantine" mini por Camilla and Marc1  
Gemí internamente al ver los tacones. Pensé que el fin de semana sería un descanso para mis pies.  
Le mostré mi elección. Asintió dándome el visto bueno, aunque yo no lo necesitaba. Lo usaría de todos modos.

- Entonces, si hacemos toda esta parafernalia debe ser un lugar importante- dije cuando colgó la llamada.

- Yo diría interesante. Suena mejor- me corrigió.

- ¿Pensarás en que yo lleve esto todo el día?- pregunté horrorizada. No eran más que la una de la tarde.

- No, quiero que lleves esto para más tarde.

Suspiré aliviada. -¿No me dirás dónde vamos?

- Solo te diré que iremos ahora a almorzar. Lo que tengo preparado para más tarde queda reservado.  
Mordí mi labio, nerviosa. – Bueno, pero tienes que prometerme que me devolverás sana y salva.

- ¿Quién dijo que quería devolverte?- tiró de mi labio, dejándolo hinchado. Lo besó juguetón. Antes que intensificara el beso lo alejé.

- ¿No me traerás devuelta a mi casa?

- No Isabella, pasarás la noche en mi departamento.

Mierda, Eric. No podía irme con Edward. Debía arreglar las cosas con Eric.

- No puedo quedarme contigo- desistí de su invitación con resignación. Ya me había hecho la idea de ir con él, del mismo modo la curiosidad de dónde me llevaría. – En la mañana discutí con Eric, le molestó que pasara la noche contigo. Debo arreglar las cosas con él.

Toda la tranquilidad en su rostro que había en menos de un segundo cambió a una máscara de frialdad.

- Lo siento Edward. Pero debo hablar con Eric.

Chasqueó la lengua, luego de quedarse pensativo un rato.

- Bien- dijo finalmente.- Cuando quieras comportarte como una mujer adulta e independiente, sin tener que darle explicaciones estúpidas a "papá Eric". En ese entonces, me llamas.

No me dio tiempo de hablar, de explicar o de defenderme. Me dejó allí con los zapatos en la mano, casi lista para partir con él. Simplemente se marchó.

Introduje las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo negro de tres tallas más grandes. Mi abrigo favorito por años, eso sí, antes me quedaba bien. Lamenté el hecho de llevar las converse y no mis botas cafés, el frío me estaba matando. Desde que llegamos a Boston, estas han sido mis aliadas para capear los inviernos de este lugar. Fueron un regalo de Eric las primeras semanas de nuestra llegada. Sonreí al recordar esa interminable mañana de compras con Eric. A veces, Eric solía ser la mujer en nuestra relación de amistad.

Me fijé que no pasará ningún auto y crucé la avenida. Pasé junto un pequeño negocios, en la vitrina pude ver las diferentes revistas en ventas. Mis ojos encontraron a Vogue. Una modelo finlandesa se mostraba en la portada, morena con ojos gatunos y verdes. Una chica revelación que estaba dando mucho que hablar en el ámbito de la moda. Hija de un senador finlandés y una actriz francesa. Tenía una vida adinerada asegurada como también la fama y belleza.  
Resoplé, esto nunca lo hubiese sabido antes. Nunca en mi vida se me hubiese ocurrido parar a mirar las revistas de modas, como tampoco nunca hubiese sabido lo rentable que se volvió Vogue con el paso de los años que sus dueños expandieron la empresa por diferentes estados del país, llegando sedes en Los Ángeles, Boston, Washington, entre otros, como también en el extranjero.  
Volví a resoplar, esta vez sacudiendo la cabeza y siguiendo mi camino.

Mi vida, sin darme cuenta había dado un cambio radical. Me había introducido a un mundo ajeno y sin importancia para mí. Y hacerlo mi trabajo.  
Nunca soñé en trabajar en alguna revista de moda, nunca pensé codearme con la directora de Vogue y, sin embargo, hoy en día lo hago.  
Mi sueño es ser doctora, salvar vidas al igual que mi abuela Marie. Vestir una bata blanca, turnos interminables y quizá no dormir por días. Pero era lo que ansiaba, lo que había elegido.  
Recordé a la chica en la portada. No tenía más de veinte años. Semi desnuda, llena de joyas y una belleza excéntrica y dulce a la vez. Alguien a quién admirar.  
Las palabras de Irina volvieron a mi mente: Esto es mi vida.  
Observé mi reflejo en un edificio a mi paso. Mi aspecto desaliñado, mi viejo abrigo me hacía ver alguien normal. Menuda, o mejor dicho flacucha, castaña y pálida. Así era yo y me confundía encajando con la multitud. Nadie nunca sospecharía que trabajo en una revista de moda. Nadie sospecharía que Irina Denali era mi jefa. Ni mucho menos imaginarían que me acosté con Edward Cullen, el británico multimillonario que daba qué hablar hoy en días.  
Deseché cualquier pensamiento o sentimiento sobre Edward. De solo pensar en la manera en que se fue hoy se me revuelve el estómago de la rabia.

Doblé la esquina y me adentré a la biblioteca.  
La biblioteca pública de Boston, presenta una fachada que recuerda a la del Palazzo della Cancelleria, un palacio italiano de la Roma del siglo XVI. Las ventanas con arcos de su fachada son deudoras del Templo Malatestiano de Alberti en Rímini, el primer edificio completamente renacentista.2

Desde pequeña he adorado la literatura. Marie solía leerme libros antes de dormir, cuando Charlie estaba trabajando y Reneé en algunas de sus reuniones con la clase alta. Marie no era amante de la literatura contemporánea, para ella los clásicos eran la mejor literatura.

Subí las escaleras hasta la sección de Medicina, en busca de lo que me necesitaba.  
Necesitaba estudiar para la próxima semana, un examen sobre anatomía cerebral humana.

- Lóbulo Parietal- dije escribiéndolo como apunte en una hoja.

Escuché unos cuchicheos al otro lado de la mesa.

- Estoy segura que es ella- Sin darle importancia continué leyendo.

- Pero mira cómo anda vestida, ella no pudo haber estado con Edward Cullen- me tensé. Las dos mujeres rubias sentadas en la esquina de la larga mesa se referían a mí.

Me puse paranoica, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. ¿Nos habrán visto? ¿Cómo? ¿Sabrán lo que hicimos anoche? ¿Quién más lo sabe?

Mordí mi labio con fuerza, nerviosa y escondí mi rostro por encima de mi cabello.  
- Es ella. Te digo que la vi en el Boston Globe. Ella iba del brazo de Edward Cullen ayer en su gala benéfica.

Periódico.

Torpemente tomé las cosas de la mesa, sin poder evitar que algo se me callera y salí casi corriendo en busca de un diario.

- Mierda, mierda, mierda- susurraba agachando la vista de las personas.

Me dirigí al mismo lugar de las revistas de moda, pero ahora me detuve en la sección informativa.  
- Hola- dije al anciano tras el mostrador.- Necesito el Boston Globe.

Asintió con una mirada hostil. Me lo entregó refunfuñando algo que no alcancé a entender.  
Le di el dinero y me fui sin dar las gracias. Me detuve en una pequeña plaza. Unos niños jugaban mientras sus madres hablaban entre ellas.

Encontré una banca alejada de todos, bajo un enorme árbol. Ya allí, temerosa abrí el diario. Un accidente automovilístico, prensa internacional. Seguí dando vueltas a las páginas hasta que me detuve en seco al verme allí.  
La página hacía referencia al evento dado ayer por Edward, a quiénes iba el dinero de la recaudación y los futuros proyectos de su empresa.  
Varias fotos del evento, en las cuales en todas salía fotografiado él junto a alguien importante, y luego yo.

El pie de página hacía alusión a mí como "la chica misteriosa".Terminando con una pregunta: ¿La nueva conquista de Edward Cullen?  
Era una foto de nosotros entrando al hotel, cuando me había ayudado a entrar en medio de toda la abarrotada prensa. En el momento de la foto diría que no se podía ver nada "romántico" entre nosotros, él simplemente me estaba ayudando algo muy amable de su parte pero nada más. Pero ahora al verla o al vernos, mejor dicho, discernía de ese pensamiento.  
Su mano en mi cintura, nuestros cuerpos muy juntos y él hablándome en el oído. Era claramente una pose de una pareja, o de dos personas saliendo. Íntima.

Conmocionada y atónita. Así me sentía, todo eso mezclado en un estado de sumisión y tranquilidad externa. Estaba hecha un lío. Agarré mi cabeza con las dos manos y los codos apoyados en mis piernas.  
Mi corazón martillaba, era una sensación desagradable. No quería pensar en la estúpida foto, sin embargo se reproducía en mi mente, una y otra vez, junto con "chica misteriosa" y "nueva conquista".

"Pero mira cómo anda vestida, ella no pudo haber estado con Edward Cullen", recordé las palabras de una de las mujeres.

Era demasiado sencilla, normal para alguien como Edward. Siempre lo supe. No encajaba con él, en ningún sentido. Yo no era como las mujeres que él salía, a mí no me gustaba salir en diarios de su brazo. Quería una vida normal, emigré a Boston en busca de paz y tranquilidad. Escapando de los chismes, de la gente mal intencionada de Phoenix y luego de Forks. No podía volver a pasar por lo mismo, no aquí.  
Sin darme cuenta iba en un taxi, camino a la casa de Edward.

Quería retroceder el tiempo, cuando no salía a eventos benéficos de multimillonarios, cuando no aparecía en diarios. Cuando todo era más fácil. Toqué mi cabeza, había comenzado a dolerme.  
- Señorita, llegamos- me avisó el conductor.

Bajé del auto y me escondí bajo el abrigo entrando al vestíbulo.  
- Buenas Tardes- me saludó la sexy recepcionista.- ¿A qué piso se dirige?

No me detuve a mirarla, no fue intencional pero mi mente estaba en otra parte y solo me di cuenta cuando pude ver su rostro plasmado de confusión y enfado al momento de cerrarse las puertas.

Toqué el timbre y esperé apoyándome en la pared del frente a la espera. Mi corazón seguía latiendo rápidamente.  
Conté hasta diez y la puerta se abrió.

Venía vestido con unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta negra y unas converse del mismo color. Algo muy simple para él.  
Su rostro cambió radicalmente al verme. De la expresión ufana pasó a una de total preocupación.

- Bella, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó atrayéndome hacia él. No sé qué pudo haber visto en mi cara pero agradecí su preocupación. No podía lidiar con Edward enfadado, me faltaba fuerzas.  
Acurrucada en su pecho, me hizo entrar llevándome hasta él sofá.

- Bella- instó. Le entregué el diario escondido debajo del abrigo.

- Página trece- susurré desplomándome en el sofá. Mi cabeza dolía demasiado y había comenzado a sudar. Una evidente crisis nerviosa.

Escuché el ruido de las hojas. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero podía oírlo lanzar improperios al aire. Se paró ofuscado.

Abrí los ojos nuevamente, llevando una mano a mi corazón. Como si eso pudiese hacer que se calme.  
- Edward- exclamé sin aire.

Al ver mi estado olvidó su rabia. Sus ojos me miraron temeroso, tiró el periódico a la mierda arrodillándose ante mí.

- Bella, tranquila- quitó la mano de mi pecho reemplazándola por la de él.- Mierda, cálmate Bella- su voz apenas era un susurro.

- No puedo- logré gesticular.

- Llamaré a un doctor- dijo aterrado.

- No- jadeé.

"Cálmate Bella", me dije una y otra vez.

- No puede ser tan grave. No será lo mismo que antes, no hablarán de mí como lo hicieron. Cálmate- me reprendí jadeante. Mi respiración era irregular. No recordaba qué hacer ante mi estado, hace mucho tiempo que las crisis se habían detenido.

- Bella, tranquila. Por favor cariño, cálmate- cerré los ojos oliendo su aroma. Me atrajo nuevamente hacia él. Con mi oreja en su pecho lograba oír su corazón, que latía nervioso al igual que el mío.- Haré lo que sea para solucionar esto. Te lo prometo. Por favor, cálmate- susurraba acariciando mi cabello.

- Edward, yo…- tragué saliva- no puedo, simplemente no puedo- gemí.

Asintió, entendiendo. Levantó mi barbilla y la acarició.- Arreglaré esto, lo juro Bella- Pude ver la promesa en sus ojos, la sinceridad.

- ¿Lo harás? Por favor Edward.

- Sí, preciosa. Llamaré a mi secretaria ahora mismo.

Lo vi hablar con su secretaria a través del móvil. Llevaba el periódico nuevamente en la mano, quizá leyéndole la noticia. Indicándole qué hacer. No estaba segura. A pesar de que estábamos en la misma habitación, su voz era inaudible. El aire se había hecho pesado, flemático y yo temblaba en el sillón.

Cerré mis ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo por calmarme. Inspirar y exhalar, inspirar y exhalar, inspirar y exhalar. Repetí el ejercicio por unos minutos, dejé mi mente en blanco y repetí el mismo proceso.

Al cabo de unos minutos mi respiración era casi regular y mi corazón latía normalmente. Abrí los ojos y observé a Edward, daba vueltas por la habitación. Pasaba su mano libre por su cabello desordenado. Lo vi discutir con alguien, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos eran oscuros.  
Mientras lo contemplaba me sentía cada vez más débil. Acurrucada en el sofá, abrazando mis piernas en el pecho. Vulnerable. Había dejado que Edward viera la parte más patética de mí y lo único que gritaba mi mente era que saliera corriendo y no verlo nunca más. "De seguro piensa que eres patética", me gritaba.

Volteé a contemplarlo. Ya no hablaba por teléfono. Me miraba. Sus ojos me mostraban lo preocupado que estaba por mí.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó arrodillándose frente a mí. Acarició mi mejilla e instintivamente me relajé, como si su roce fuera lo que mi cuerpo necesitaba.  
Asentí incapaz de hablar. Era demasiadas emociones para tan poco tiempo que me dejó en un mutismo.

Alzó mi cuerpo y se sentó, luego como una muñeca de trapo volvió a acostarme pero ahora dejando mi cabeza en su regazo.

- Edward, yo…- carraspeé, mis labios se habían secado y mi voz era ronca.- Lo siento.

Frunció el ceño, confuso. – No te disculpes Bella, en serio- me reprendió suavemente.

Su mano acarició mi cabello, mi mejilla, frente y párpados. Mi cuerpo se rendía ante él con su roce.

"Débil", me gritó mi subconsciente nuevamente.

Miré sus ojos a distancia. Su preocupación, su inquietud. Me indicaban que yo le importaba. No sé a qué grado pero si estaba haciendo todo esto, era porque yo le importaba.  
Su pulgar jugueteó con mi labio inferior, acariciándolo. Toqué su muñeca y él detuvo su caricia pero unió nuestras manos entrelazándolas.  
"Huye", me gritó mi subconsciente. En vez de hacerle caso, le mandé a callar. Ya era tarde para huir.

1 Vestido que usó Kristen en una entrevista con Conan O'Brien.  
2 Wikipedia.


End file.
